Es Tarde Para Decir Te Amo…
by TheGirlInGlasses
Summary: Modern AU: Zuko y Mai han sido amigos desde la infancia y siempre han tenido sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad. Zuko está listo para admitir sus sentimientos por ella, pero ¿qué pasará cuando Mai le diga a Zuko que va a casarse con Kei Lo? ¿Zuko se dará por vencido? ¿Mai cambiará sus planes? Tal vez, un accidente sea la solución a sus problemas...
1. Inconvenientes de un Accidente

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! TheGirlInGlasses habla y les presenta su más reciente historia. Y dirán: _¡demonios! Pero si tienes otras dos en proceso y paraste por un tiempo para dedicarte a la universidad..._ y así es, pero la semana Maiko acaba de pasar y no pude evitar inspirarme para seguir esta historial, la cual ya tenía escrita. ¿De qué va? Bueno, es un tiempo moderno y básicamente Mai y Zuko han sido mejores amigos desde la infancia, con sentimientos muy fuertes entre ellos, los cuales nunca han admitido. Espero les guste... sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Inconvenientes de un Accidente.**

* * *

\- Sólo conduce, Zuko. No tenemos por qué hablar… - dijo Mai tratando de ignorar la presencia del chico que manejaba a lado de ella.

\- ¿Así quieres que termine todo? ¿Es tu forma de contestar? – dijo Zuko con enojo.

\- Me siento mal. ¿Podrías parar todo esto? Estoy cansada…- admitió la chica. El malestar de Mai era verdad, pero también era cierto que era para evitar la conversación con su _amigo_.

\- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, todavía vayas a casarte con Kei Lo – dijo Zuko acelerando la velocidad del vehículo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no me case con él? ¡Le di mi palabra, Zuko! No puedo simplemente ignorar mi compromiso sólo porque te diste cuenta de que yo no era un juego para ti – soltó Mai con ira.

\- ¿Juego? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Tú nunca has sido un juego para mí! Tú eras la que siempre me evitaba. Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que todo esto es sólo mi culpa… - le gritó Zuko a Mai, mientras apretaba las manos en el volante del auto.

\- ¿Que yo te evitaba? ¿Cómo pretendías que no lo hiciera si tú siempre tenías una nueva conquista? ¿Quién fue primero? ¡Ah sí! Song. Después Jun, luego todas esas chicas en la universidad. ¡Saliste hasta con Katara, Zuko! ¡Katara! No me sorprendería que te le hubieses insinuado a Ty Lee. Y ni siquiera mencionemos a tu última adquisición, porque ella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡¿Jin?! ¿De verdad, Zuko? ¡¿Jin?! Sabiendo que ella y yo no podíamos siquiera estar en el mismo lugar… - soltó Mai en el mismo tono que había usado Zuko.

\- ¡Ya te expliqué que todo eso lo hice para llamar tu atención! – se defendió el chico.

\- Pues que pésima estrategia… - dijo Mai, dándose cuenta de la velocidad aumentada del auto. La chica se aferró al reposabrazos a su lado.

Zuko pisó el acelerador, pasándose una luz amarilla. Lo que el chico no notó, era que otro auto no esperó la luz verde. Lo siguiente que Zuko vio fue una intensa luz dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Mai y él. Escuchó vidrios rompiéndose. Se aferró a la mano de ella y de repente nada…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Mai abrió los ojos no recordaba mucho. Sólo la imagen de Zuko, una luz que se acercaba directamente hacia a ella y la mano de él tomando la suya. La chica estaba en shock. Mai no recordaba haber experimentado tanto dolor en su vida como ahora.

\- Mujer de 25 años. Presenta múltiples contusiones en rostro y torso, además de una severa hemorragia. Presión sumamente baja…

Mai escuchó a un paramédico hablar, mientras empujaba la camilla donde ella yacía recostada. Todo se escuchaba como si ella estuviera encerrada en una pecera. El ambiente era confuso para ella. Mai cerró nuevamente los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Unos días más tarde…**

Zuko abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre sentada en una silla frente a él.

\- ¡Gracias a los dioses que estás bien! – exclamó Ursa levantándose de su asiento al ver que su hijo había abierto los ojos.

\- ¿Qué… qué me pasó? – preguntó Zuko sintiéndose adolorido y confundido.

\- Tuviste un accidente. Fue grave, Zuko. Los paramédicos dicen que es un milagro que estés vivo. El carro quedó hecho añicos – contestó Ursa tomando la mano de su hijo.

Zuko trató de reincorporarse en la cama sin éxito alguno debido a sus costillas rotas. Ursa ayudó a su hijo a sentarse. De repente, Zuko palideció al recordar todo. El carro, la luz, los vidrios, _Mai_ …

\- Mai… ¿qué le pasó a Mai? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Zuko con urgencia y angustia.

\- Tranquilo Zuko – dijo Ursa tratando de que el chico no se alterara – Ella está bien, aunque no sé mucho al respecto. Michi no me ha querido hablar de su estado y Azula menos…

\- ¿Está aquí? ¿Mai está aquí?

\- Sí. En el piso de arriba – confirmó Ursa.

Zuko trató de levantarse con urgencia para ir a ver a Mai, pero el dolor en su torso era demasiado. Ursa vio con preocupación a su hijo.

\- Zuko es mejor que descanses por ahora. Si viene Azula después, puedes preguntarle al respecto. Los doctores dijeron que no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado. Todavía estás en observación y no están seguros que estés del todo bien…

Zuko no le contestó a su madre y se echó para atrás en su cama sintiéndose miserable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – escuchó Mai, que decía su madre, mientras ella fingía seguir dormida.

\- El impacto fue muy fuerte. Fue imposible salvar al bebé. Aún no podemos decir si tendrá secuelas como que le sea difícil concebir de nuevo - dijo el doctor provocando que Michi jadeara aire. – Es mejor que se lo digan ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpan…

Mai sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar que había sufrido un aborto. La chica sintió un vacío en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, además de un nudo en la garganta y ganas inmensas de llorar.

\- ¿Tú sabías que estaba embarazada? – preguntó Michi a otra persona en la habitación, una vez que el doctor se había retirado.

\- No, no me dijo nada. Admito que la había notado extraña en los últimos días, pero creí que eran nervios por la boda o algo así. Además, había estado tan evasiva conmigo, que preferí que ella viniera a mí por sí sola. Ya sabes cómo es Mai…- escuchó Mai que dijo Kei Lo.

\- Oh, Kei Lo… lo siento mucho – dijo Michi. – Si quieres yo puedo decírselo.

\- Está bien, Michi. Yo se lo diré… si despierta ahora – contestó Kei Lo con tristeza.

\- Iré por algo de comer a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo? – preguntó la madre de Mai.

\- No, estaré bien. Gracias – dijo Kei Lo y con eso, Mai escuchó que su madre salió de la habitación.

La chica esperó unos minutos más, tratando de calmar su tristeza y ansiedad por lo que había escuchado, y abrió los ojos, sabiendo que lo primero que vería era la cara de Kei Lo.

\- Hola extraña… - dijo Kei Lo con suavidad, acercándose a la cama de su prometida y sentándose en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de Mai.

\- Hey…- saludó Mai con debilidad. Ella sintió como Kei Lo tomó su mano y la besó.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el chico con preocupación.

\- Como si hubiera estado en un accidente de auto… - contestó Mai con su habitual sarcasmo. Kei Lo no rio.

\- Mai… - comenzó a decir el chico con cuidado. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

\- Te lo diría después de la boda… - contestó ella, quitando su mano de las manos de su prometido.

\- ¿Por qué esperar? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé… quería esperar. No quería que pareciera que nos casábamos porque teníamos que… - mintió Mai, pensando en la verdadera razón.

\- Perdiste al bebé, Mai… - dijo Kei Lo tratando de tomar nuevamente la mano de Mai. Ella lo evitó.

\- ¿Me puedes dejar un momento a solas? – contestó la chica evitando la mirada preocupada de su futuro esposo.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó el chico con inquietud. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Kei Lo salió del cuarto de hospital, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Mai. Ella se recostó en posición fetal, soltando al fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Todo esto era culpa de Zuko, ¿no? ¿Y cómo era que ella no podía odiarlo?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko observaba a Azula con cuidado. Su hermana miraba su teléfono desinteresadamente.

\- Zuzu haz tus preguntas ahora para que pueda largarme de aquí de una buena vez. Si estoy aquí es porque _tu_ madre me lo suplicó – dijo Azula con fastidio, guardando su celular en su enorme bolso rojo.

Zuko negó con la cabeza. Azula y él nunca habían tenido una relación amigable. Los hermanos siempre habían competido por todo. Honestamente, para Azula había sido un alivio el que Zuko hubiera decidido irse a vivir con Ursa, a pesar de que Ozai tenía su custodia.

\- ¿Cómo está Mai? – preguntó el chico sin rodeos.

\- Más o menos. Perdió mucha sangre y está anémica. Tiene moretones en la cara y un esguince clavicular. Además, está deprimida… – admitió Azula con la sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que iba a torturar a su hermano.

\- ¿Deprimida? – preguntó Zuko con preocupación, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, Zuzu? La encontraron en un accidente un día antes de su boda con su mejor amigo, con el que se supone estaba peleada. Obviamente la están cuestionado y Kei Lo no está muy contento al respecto. Sus planes se retrasaron. Y por si no fuera poco, perdió a su bebé – explicó Azula mientras veía sus uñas.

\- ¿Que Mai qué? – preguntó el chico sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

\- Perdió a su bebé. ¿Acaso no sabías que estaba embarazada? – dijo Azula viendo a su hermano directamente a los ojos, sonriendo satisfecha.

\- Ella… no… ella… yo… yo no sabía nada – admitió Zuko sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

\- Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Y también sabemos que tú eres el culpable, hermanito.

\- ¿Podrías… podrías llevarle una nota? ¿O llamarla? – preguntó el chico con desesperación.

\- No creo que sea conveniente, Zuko. Es más, es mejor que ya no la busques más – dijo Azula fríamente mientras tomaba su bolso y se preparaba para salir del cuarto de hospital.

\- Azula, por favor… - insistió Zuko con desesperación – Si ella y Kei Lo perdieron a su bebé por mi culpa, creo que al menos yo debería…

\- ¿Quién dijo que el bebé era de Kei Lo? – soltó Azula interrumpiendo a su hermano y salió de la habitación dejando a Zuko confundido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Qué hacías con Zuko esa noche? – le preguntó Azula a Mai una vez que entró a su habitación. Ty Lee estaba al lado de la pelinegra tratando se ponerle un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

\- Azula, no es el momento… - le reprendió Ty Lee a la chica.

\- Siempre es un placer verte, Azula – le comentó Mai con voz ronca.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te viste con mi hermano? Sabías perfectamente que él iba a intentar parar todo. Lo supiste desde el momento en el que se te metió a la cama. Además, ¿cómo tienes la cara para ver a Kei Lo a los ojos? Que decepción, Mai… - soltó la hermana de Zuko, dejándose caer en el sillón de visitas.

\- Si tanta decepción te doy, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – soltó Mai con enojo viendo directamente a los ojos dorados de Azula.

\- Mai, Mai, Mai, ¿no es obvio? Vengo a ver en qué termina el drama…- contestó la chica con sarcasmo. – Dime, ¿planeas decirle a Kei Lo que el hijo que esperabas era de mi querido hermano?

\- Azula, basta…- le dijo Ty Lee mirándola con desaprobación.

\- Déjala que saque su veneno, Ty… Azula no es feliz si no muerde mínimo tres veces al día… - soltó Mai echándose para atrás en sus almohadas…

Las tres chicas se callaron y Mai miró al reloj. 01:15 pm…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **6 meses atrás.**

Era la 1:15 pm, Zuko limpiaba una mesa en el Dragón del Jazmín, cafetería de su tío Iroh. No era que el chico se dedicara a limpiar mesas en el negocio de su tío, sólo que a veces le gustaba salir de su agitado trabajo en _Agni Industries_ para convivir con la gente y combatir su estrés.

El chico terminó de limpiar y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver por la ventana como una chica de piel blanca y largo cabello negro se acercaba a la entrada del establecimiento.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – dijo la chica señalando la mesa que recién había limpiado Zuko.

\- ¿Y no puedes escoger otra mesa? Acabo de limpiar – contestó Zuko fingiendo molestia. La chica rodó los ojos.

\- Me quejaré con el dueño.

\- Adelante. Ve y quéjate – contestó el chico.

\- Zuko trata bien a los clientes… - reprendió Iroh desde lejos.

\- Oh tío, sólo es Mai… no es nadie importante – bufó Zuko con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Que no soy importante? Llevo consumiendo en este establecimiento desde que abrió, así que creo que merezco un poco más de respeto, ¿no te parece? – dijo Mai poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

\- Ven acá… - dijo Zuko, mientras atraía a Mai para darle un largo abrazo. – Siento que no te he visto en siglos.

\- Lo sé. Ha sido más de un mes – dijo la chica, mientras disfrutaba el calor y aroma de Zuko.

Y ese era el día que Zuko había estado esperando por mucho tiempo…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** This is it! Básicamente ahí está el primer capítulo. No planeaba hacer a Mai una adultera ni a Zuko un rogón, pero vaya, se dio y no pude resistirme. No crean que apoyo estas cosas... Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un bello review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o sugerencias. Sin más qué decir, los dejo y nos leemos la siguiente semana con otro capítulo.

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	2. Decepción

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Decepción.**

* * *

 **6 meses antes del accidente.**

Mai Konoe y Zuko Agni habían sido mejores amigos desde la infancia. Se conocieron a los escasos tres años de ella y cuatro de él. Eran vecinos y después compañeros de escuela. Mai y Zuko habían estado en las peores etapas del otro, así como en las mejores.

Mai, era una exitosa editora de libros en una de las casas editoriales más grandes de Ciudad República. Tenía un hermano mucho menor que ella, Tom-Tom, al cual adoraba con el alma. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía 18 años y en aquel entonces fue a vivir con su madre, Michi, y su tía Mura, quien tenía una florería. Mai, ahora vivía sola en un departamento, aunque las visitas de su hermano eran frecuentes. La infancia de la chica había sido complicada, ya que la posición política de su padre la obligaban a pretender ser alguien que no era. Mai solía regresar a su infancia sintiéndose desgraciada por la forma en la que la vivió y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, agradeció el momento en que sus padres se divorciaron, ya que Tom-Tom no tendría que sufrir lo mismo.

Zuko, era el codirector de _Agni Industries_ , empresa de la familia Agni. El chico tomó el poder de la empresa sólo meses después de que terminó su carrera en negocios. Su padre se la dejó a Zuko y su hermana Azula, para que él pudiera dedicarse a la política. Los padres de Zuko también eran divorciados, pero a diferencia de Mai, los padres del chico se divorciaron cuando Zuko tenía apenas siete años. Ozai, el padre de Zuko, ganó la custodia de sus dos hijos al tener mucho poder, causando un gran trauma en el chico por la separación tan abrupta de su madre. Zuko sufrió mucho en su infancia, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, corrió de nuevo a brazos de Ursa, su madre, quien se había vuelto a casar y tenido otra hija, Kiyi. Con el tiempo y mucha ayuda, Zuko pudo superar sus traumas y ahora vivía mejor, a pesar de su ajetreado trabajo.

Zuko y Mai siempre habían tenido sentimientos por el otro. Sentimientos que iban más allá que la amistad, y a pesar de que la mayoría de sus amigos los habían incitado a que aceptaran lo que sentían por el otro, ellos siempre se hacían los desentendidos y nunca se habían atrevido a hacerlo. _Hasta ahora_ …

\- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte – admitió Mai una vez que estuvieron sentados.

\- Lo sé. Yo también – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa – Pero espera…

Zuko se levantó a la barra y tomó dos tazas de té que él ya había preparado.

\- Té verde con un poco de leche y miel – declaró el chico dándole la taza a Mai.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa – Te acordaste…

\- Pides lo mismo desde hace 10 años, ¿cómo no voy a acordarme?

\- Debería probar algo nuevo… - dijo Mai pensativa – Pero bueno, dime, ¿qué tienes que contarme?

\- Primero tú… - exigió Zuko.

\- No, tú. Lo mío puede esperar…

\- Bueno, ¿cómo empezar esto? – dijo Zuko con nerviosismo. Mai frunció el ceño levemente. – Jin y yo terminamos.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Mai tratando de ocultar su risa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Tu mejor amigo tiene el corazón roto y tú te ríes? – dijo Zuko pretendiendo estar molesto.

\- No, no… tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿por qué pasó? – preguntó la chica soltando un suspiro para ahogar su risa.

 _ **Flashback de Zuko.**_

 _\- No puedo estar con una persona que claramente no está pensando en mí, mientras yo pienso en él todo el tiempo – dijo Jin evidentemente herida soltando un par de lágrimas._

 _\- Jin, sabes que las cosas no son así… - dijo Zuko, no estando seguro de sus palabras._

 _\- ¿Qué no son así? Zuko sólo mira a tu escritorio… - dijo la chica señalando al escritorio del chico donde él tenía algunas fotos. – Son sólo fotos con ella…_

 _\- ¿Así que esto es por Mai? – preguntó Zuko negando con la cabeza._

 _\- ¡¿Que si es por Mai?! ¡Por supuesto que es por ella! ¡Todo siempre es por ella! – soltó Jin con enojo. - ¿Dónde estabas el día que necesitaba que me recogieras en el aeropuerto? "Es que el carro de Mai se descompuso." ¿Y el día que me plantaste en nuestro aniversario? "Lo siento, Jin. Mai está enferma." Siempre la pones a ella por encima de mí. ¡Por encima de todos los demás!_

 _\- Jin, yo… - comenzó a decir Zuko tratando de apaciguar la ira de la mujer frente a él._

 _\- Olvídalo, Zuko. Ya es demasiado tarde. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así. Hazte un favor y mejor ve y dile lo que sientes antes de que lastimes a otra chica como lo hiciste conmigo – dijo Jin y salió de la habitación de Zuko sin que él pudiera decir algo más._

 _Zuko se recostó en su cama y volteó a ver la foto en el mueble a lado de él. Era una imagen de él y Mai en el cumpleaños número 20 de Zuko. Era su foto favorita. Tal vez era porque él estaba embarrándole el pastel que yacía en su boca a Mai, mientras ella reía histéricamente (cosa nada común) y estaban muy cerca de darse un beso en los labios._

 _Jin tenía razón. Tenía que decirle a Mai…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Diferencias irreconciliables – dijo Zuko encogiéndose de hombros. Mai frunció el ceño nuevamente.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sólo eso… - mintió el chico.

\- Bueno, para que conste, yo te dije desde un inicio que esa relación no iba a funcionar – contestó la chica frunciendo los labios. Mai se sentía aliviada de que Zuko hubiera terminado con Jin, pero a la vez se sentía conflictuada por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo…

\- No. Tú dijiste eso porque Jin siempre te cayó mal – dijo el chico viendo a su mejor amiga con desaprobación.

\- Es cierto que Jin y yo jamás nos llevamos bien, pero yo no te dije eso porque me cayera mal… - mintió Mai rondando los ojos.

\- Lo que digas, Mai… pero, ¿qué hay de ti? - se atrevió a preguntar Zuko. Mai suspiró.

\- Kei Lo me propuso matrimonio – confesó la chica mostrando que en su dedo anular izquierdo reposaba un anillo de oro con un sencillo diamante incrustado. Zuko casi se ahoga con el té que estaba tomando.

" _Creo que mi confesión tendrá que esperar…"_ pensó Zuko con decepción.

\- Wow, no veía venir eso … - admitió el chico una vez que recuperó el aliento cuando Mai le había dicho que Kei Lo le había propuesto matrimonio.

\- Yo tampoco – contestó ella con seriedad. - ¿Qué piensas?

\- ¿Que qué pienso yo? – le preguntó su amigo confundido. - ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

\- Yo… mmm… _supongo_ que estoy feliz, si no lo hubiera rechazado – contestó Mai tomando un sorbo de su té.

\- Sí estás feliz, estoy feliz por ti – contestó Zuko frunciendo los labios. Por supuesto que no estaba feliz. Estaba decepcionado y sumamente frustrado, el sujeto había estado esperando por ese momento para confesarle a la mujer frente a él que la amaba y ahora resultaba que ella se casaría. Era una terrible jugada de la vida. Algo que sólo podía pasarle a él…

\- …pero – se atrevió a decir Mai, leyendo en el rostro de Zuko que no se sentía nada bien con su decisión. Ella misma estaba empezando a creer que era un error.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo qué, pero?

\- Presiento que viene un "pero", no luces muy convencido con el asunto – admitió la chica.

\- Bueno, es que hace un par de meses me dijiste que sentías que tu relación con Kei Lo no iba en serio. Dijiste que tal vez era sólo alguien para pasar un buen rato y ya – contestó Zuko echándose para atrás en su asiento. – Me sorprende que de repente hayas decidido casarte.

\- Y yo creía lo mismo, en verdad, pero llevamos un año y… - contestó Mai tratando de recordar el tiempo exacto que llevaba con su ahora prometido, fracasando en el intento. ¿Acaso su relación le era tan irrelevante? – Bueno, no importa, llevábamos más de un año juntos y creí que tal vez ya es hora de sentar cabeza o algo así…

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _ **Un año y algunos meses atrás.**_

 _Mai Konoe estaba subiendo al elevador del trabajo de su padre con cara de pocos amigos. Lo único que odiaba del divorcio de sus padres, era que ahora ella tenía que ser el puente entre ellos. Esa tarde Ukano, su padre, le pidió a Michi, la madre de Mai, que fuera a su oficina para que le llevara algunos papeles que necesitaba de su madre. Mai, queriéndole ahorrar el drama emocional a su hermano y un disgusto a su madre, decidió ir a dejar dichos papeles a la oficina de su padre._

 _Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y traje gris corrió hacia el elevador, entrando precipitadamente a unos segundos de que éste cerrara sus puertas. Mai rodó los ojos al ver que su perfecto y solitario viaje en elevador se vería turbado. Ella odiaba ir a la oficina de su padre porque la gente del lugar siempre la reconocía y trataba de tomar ventaja, ya que Ukano era el jefe y dueño del lugar._

 _Mai miró de reojo al chico a su lado y notó que el sujeto la estaba viendo no muy discretamente de pies a cabeza. Ella maldijo el momento en que había decidido usar vestido ese día. La chica soltó un leve suspiro, provocando que su portafolio se le cayera de las manos. Maldijo mentalmente de nuevo._

 _\- Te ayudo con eso – le dijo el castaño amablemente, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Mai._

 _\- No, gracias. No necesito ayuda – soltó ella con evidente molestia, tratando de ahuyentar al tipo._

 _\- Tal vez no la necesitas, pero yo quiero dártela – contestó él con una sonrisa. Mai no le sonrió de vuelta._

 _\- ¿Lo haces por cortesía o porque quieres tener una vista mejor? – se atrevió a decir la chica._

 _\- En realidad, te miraba porque me pareces conocida – comenzó a explicar el chico con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Al parecer ella había notado que la estaba observando. - ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?_

 _\- No – contestó Mai con frialdad._

 _Ambos recogieron algunos papeles que se salieron del portafolio de Mai y se pusieron de pie después de algunos segundos, justo antes de que el elevador se parara en su destino. Las puertas se abrieron y Mai salió rápidamente._

 _\- Gracias – dijo ella por educación antes de que las puertas se cerraran._

 _\- Soy Kei Lo, por cierto._

 _Mai no contesto y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su padre._

 _\- Hola Akemi – saludó la pelinegra a la secretaria de su padre. - ¿Puedo entrar?_

 _\- Hola Mai – saludó la secretaria con una sonrisa. – Está en una reunión. Me dijo que te dijera que lo esperaras._

 _\- Gracias – contestó Mai, bufando a sus adentros. Odiaba que su padre la hiciera esperar._

 _Mai tomó asiento afuera de la oficina de su padre y sacó las partes de un libro que tenía que editar cuando Kei Lo llegó. La chica rodó los ojos._

 _\- Está ocupado, Kei Lo. Dijo que lo esperaras – fue lo único que le dijo la secretaria y el chico asintió con la cabeza, sentándose a lado de Mai._

 _\- ¿Me sigues? – le dijo Kei Lo a Mai, tratando de bromear y ella rodó los ojos nuevamente._

 _\- Si te siguiera, yo hubiera llegado después de ti, así que no – contestó la chica sin siquiera molestarse en verlo a los ojos._

 _\- Bueno, tienes un punto a tu favor. Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre en el elevador – siguió diciendo Kei Lo y Mai levantó la mirada de las hojas que tenía en sus manos al fin._

 _\- Soy la chica extraña del elevador… - soltó ella con fastidio, regresando a leer._

 _Kei Lo al fin entendió el mensaje y se quedó callado. Después de unos minutos, sonó el teléfono en el escritorio de Akemi. La secretaria contestó y colgó después de unos momentos._

 _\- Mai, puedes pasar ahora – dijo la mujer desde su escritorio. Mai guardó sus cosas rápidamente y comenzó a caminar a la oficina de su padre. – Kei Lo, el jefe Ukano dice que también puedes entrar._

 _Mai frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero suspiró a sus adentros con pocas ganas de preguntar por qué. Kei Lo se levantó de su asiento y se le adelantó a Mai sólo para abrirle la puerta de la oficina de Ukano. Ella combatió el deseo de rolar los ojos, pero en su lugar le dio las gracias al chico con la cabeza y entró._

 _\- Hola Mai – saludó Ukano, señalándole el asiento frente a él a su hija._

 _\- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que sólo traigo los papeles que le pediste a mamá y me voy. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer para esta noche – dijo Mai, extendiéndole un sobre a su padre._

 _\- Y veo que sigues olvidando tus modales. Kei Lo, espero no te importe que mi hija sea algo desconsiderada – soltó Ukano con desaprobación, recibiendo los papeles de las manos de Mai._

 _Kei Lo miró de reojo a Mai con sorpresa. No creía que aquella chica fuera hija de su jefe. Seguramente por eso se le hacía conocida. El joven había pasado mucho tiempo en la oficina de Ukano, así que estaba acostumbrado a mirar la única fotografía que yacía en su escritorio. Era una foto de Mai y Tom-Tom algunos años atrás en la graduación de ella._

 _\- Nos conocimos afuera, jefe Ukano – contestó el chico, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente._

 _\- Bueno, como dije no tengo tiempo, así que ¿confirmo tu asistencia para esta noche padre? – le preguntó Mai a su padre, levemente impresionada por la actitud de Kei Lo a pesar de su hostilidad hacia él._

 _\- Veo que sigues resolviéndole la vida al chico Agni – dijo Ukano echándose para atrás en su silla._

 _\- Lo que haga o no haga por Zuko es mi asunto, padre – soltó Mai frunciendo el ceño. Desde que Ukano se había divorciado de Michi, Mai había decidido entrar a una etapa de rebeldía tardía y ahora no dejaba que su padre le dijera qué hacer. O al menos trataba de no reprimirse tanto. - ¿Confirmo o no tu asistencia?_

 _\- Sabes que tengo que ir. Ozai y yo somos socios y se vería mal de mi parte que no fuera a la celebración de su compañía – contestó Ukano._

 _\- De acuerdo – contestó Mai en un suspiro. - ¿Algún acompañante?_

 _\- Sólo yo... - dijo su padre. – Por cierto, si también estás organizando el desayuno de mañana, pon a Kei Lo en la lista de invitados._

 _Mai miró con curiosidad entre Kei Lo y su padre, queriendo cuestionar la asistencia del joven, pero se limitó a sacar su celular para anotar el nombre del chico._

 _\- Es mejor que te acostumbres a la presencia de Kei Lo, Mai. Él es mi nueva mano derecha, y habrá veces en las que lo enviaré a atender mis asuntos personales. Es por eso que quiero que vaya al desayuno. Tendré que presentárselo a Azula y Zuko para que sepan que él es de mi absoluta confianza y pueden atender toda clase de asuntos con él en caso de que yo no pueda – explicó Ukano mientras leía los papeles que su hija le había llevado._

 _\- ¡Genial! – comenzó a decir Mai con sarcasmo. – Así mamá podrá darme lo que sea que necesites, yo se lo daré a Kei Lo y él te lo dará a ti. Es el plan perfecto, padre. No tendremos que soportarnos más._

 _Ukano vio a su hija con desaprobación, siéndole imposible contestarle algo, porque todas las palabras de Mai eran verdad._

 _Mai tomó un post-it y una pluma del escritorio de Ukano y anotó algo en él._

 _\- Toma, es mi número. Envíame toda tu información y si mi padre necesita algo, házmelo saber – dijo Mai dándole la nota a Kei Lo. – Tengo que irme…_

 _\- Adiós Mai – dijo Ukano sin mucho ánimo._

 _\- Adiós extraña – contestó Kei Lo y Mai lo miró desde la puerta, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa que le provocó._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Entonces lo haces sólo por estar con alguien? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko. Su amiga lo miró de golpe.

\- No… - contestó Mai sintiéndose confundida. – Es sólo que pienso que tal vez Kei Lo es el indicado para mí. Él es… no sé. Se preocupa por mí e intenta hacerme feliz. Supongo que lo aprecio… lo quiero.

" _Lo quieres, pero no lo amas..."_ pensó Zuko.

\- Sí es lo que quieres, sabes que te apoyo hasta el final – contestó el chico no encontrando más palabras que decir.

" _Dime que no quieres que lo haga. Impídelo. Haz algo…"_ gritaba Mai en su mente. En verdad quería que su mejor amigo… no, el hombre más importante en su vida le dijera algo más que "ve y comete el mayor error de tu vida," pero si era un error, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer…? ¡Ah, claro! Lo haría porque sabía que el hombre por el que ella siempre había estado esperando, nunca iba a corresponderle.

\- Gracias Zuko – dijo Mai ocultando su decepción.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

\- En seis meses…

\- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por toda la situación.

\- Sólo será la boda por el civil, además ¿para qué esperar? – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro… ¿para qué esperar?

Zuko soltó un suspiro y la mesa se quedó en el primer silencio incómodo que él y Mai habían tenido en años.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** He ahí el capítulo dos. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o comentarios. Todo es bien recibido. Mil gracias a todos los que han leído, dejaron review o mandaron mensaje. Nos leemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo, y para los que estén leyendo "¿Cómo Rebelarse por Amor?" o "Juegos Inmortales," la próxima semana ya hay nuevo capítulo. Bye...

 **-TheGirlInGlasses.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, este capítulo contiene la canción: _Walk This Way_ de Aerosmith y si la escuchan mientras leen el capítulo, leen la traducción y detectan doble sentido, están en lo correcto y se pueden reír al respecto. Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Recuerdos.**

* * *

 **Cuatro meses antes del accidente.**

Mai y Kei Lo estaban parados enfrente de la entrada de la casa de Ursa.

\- ¡Hola Mai! – saludó Ursa con entusiasmo. – Hola Kei Lo…

\- Hola Ursa, ¿podemos pasar? Espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido sin avisar – dijo Mai, sintiéndose apenada por no dejarle saber a la mujer que iba a visitarla.

\- No me molesta en lo absoluto, Mai. Pasen… - contestó la madre de Zuko con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja.

\- Gracias – contestaron Mai y Kei Lo al unísono, entrando al lugar.

Ursa dirigió a la pareja al comedor e hizo que se sentaran a la mesa.

\- ¿A qué debo la visita? – preguntó Ursa una vez que estuvo sentada frente a Mai y Kei Lo.

\- Bueno, yo quería pedirte… - comenzó a decir Mai, pero se vio interrumpida.

\- Mamá, se fundió el foco de la lampara del estudio… - dijo Zuko, haciéndose presente en el lugar. El chico sonrió ampliamente al ver que Mai estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mai, elevando las comisuras de sus labios al notar la presencia de Zuko.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti… - comenzó a decir Zuko. De repente era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y sólo estuvieran Mai y él en ese comedor. – Es casa de mi madre. Que terrible de tu parte venir sin avisar.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué suenas como mi padre? – bromeó Mai, y Zuko y ella comenzaron a reír levemente.

Kei Lo veía entre ambos con los celos que había aprendido a ocultar y Ursa los observaba con un poco de lastima. Incluso ella sabía que ambos tenían sentimientos muy fuertes por el otro, y en el fondo presentía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

\- Ya, en serio, ¿qué hacen aquí? Por cierto, hola Kei Lo – preguntó Zuko, sentándose a lado de Ursa.

\- Hola Zuko – contestó el prometido de Mai con formalidad.

\- Es lo que estaba a punto de explicarle a Ursa, pero como siempre, llegas en el momento menos oportuno – contestó la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

\- Perdóname por existir – respondió Zuko irónicamente.

Mai lo miró con una ternura que sólo era para él y de nuevo en el cuarto no existían Kei Lo ni Ursa, sólo estaban Mai y Zuko con su humor negro, chistes locales y miradas profundas. Así eran ellos. Sólo teniendo momentos tan efímeros como aquel podían lograr que el día del otro fuera mejor.

\- Vamos niños… - dijo Ursa, de repente recordando la infancia de ambos. – Dime Mai, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Oh, claro… - comenzó a decir ella, saliendo del trance en el que entraba cada vez que miraba los ojos de Zuko. – Bueno, ya sabes que Ty Lee se está encargando de los preparativos de la boda y quiere hacer un video con fotos de Kei Lo y mías, pero cuando le pedí a mi madre algunos álbumes para escoger fotos, resulta que, entre el divorcio y la mudanza, no sabe en dónde quedaron, así que pensé que tal vez tú podrías tener algunas.

\- Tú y Ty Lee se la pasaban con nosotros, por supuesto que tengo fotos – contestó Ursa. – Iré por los álbumes, no tardo.

\- Gracias… - contestó Mai con una sonrisa sutilmente melancólica.

\- Así que un video, ¿eh? – preguntó Zuko sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Mai se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Ty Lee.

\- Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos eliminar la idea – comentó Kei Lo, haciéndose presente.

\- No es que no quiera, sólo que siento que es un poco cursi, es todo… además, creí que tú querías hacerlo – dijo Mai, viendo incómodamente entre su prometido y su mejor amigo.

\- Pero si tú no quieres, entonces no y olvidamos el asunto – contestó Kei Lo sintiéndose levemente frustrado.

Mai abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Ursa llegó con dos enormes álbumes en manos.

\- Aquí están, estos álbumes prácticamente son sólo fotos tuyas con Zuko y Azula. Puedes tomar las que quieras, pero promete regresarlas – explicó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Lo prometo. ¿También tienes un álbum sólo para Ty Lee? – contestó Mai, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto… - admitió Ursa.

Mai tomó el primer álbum y lo abrió con cuidado. La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la primera foto. Era ella de tres años, durmiendo a lado de Zuko de cuatro. Ambos se cubrían con una manta color rojo.

\- ¿Esa es la manta con la que a veces duermes? – le preguntó Kei Lo viendo a Mai con curiosidad.

\- Sí – admitió ella, ruborizándose violentamente.

\- Déjame ver… - exigió Zuko. Mai le mostró la foto y él también sonrió. – Esa manta era mía. ¡Ladrona!

\- ¡Tú me la regalaste! – se defendió Mai.

\- Tenía cuatro años, no sabía lo que hacía – respondió el chico con fingido enojo.

Mai rodó los ojos y siguió pasando las fotos. En algunas aparecía Azula, en otras estaba incluso Ty Lee, pero en casi todas estaba Zuko. La chica observó los diferentes recuerdos de su infancia y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. En las fotos se miraba feliz. Ursa siempre había sido buena en captar los pocos momentos de alegría que vivían. Las fiestas de cumpleaños, los Días de Brujas, algunas Navidades, festivales escolares y momentos espontáneos. Y aunque Mai no lo admitiría en voz alta, ahora que veía todo eso, estaba comenzando a creer que su boda sí era un error.

La chica pasó al siguiente álbum y ahora encontró momentos de su adolescencia.

\- ¿Fuiste porrista? – le preguntó Kei Lo tomando una foto donde Mai usaba un uniforme de porrista y Zuko la abrazaba por atrás usando un jersey del equipo de fútbol americano.

\- Una terrible porrista – contestó Mai, mientras tomaba la foto de manos de su prometido y negaba con la cabeza.

\- No eras tan mala. Había chicas peores – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Gracias? – dijo Mai, sacándole la lengua a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Mai no contestó y siguió viendo las fotos. Había fotos de sus graduaciones, de algunos cumpleaños y de los primeros viajes que hicieron juntos.

\- ¡Cuando hicieron Vaselina! – soltó Ursa, tomando precipitadamente una foto de manos de Mai.

\- Mamá… - dijo Zuko, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Fue el turno de Kei Lo de mirar la foto y observó a una Mai de adolescente enfundada en un vestido negro con una chamarra rosa y a Zuko con pantalones de mezclilla, chamarra negra de cuero y camisa blanca.

\- ¿Fuiste Rizzo? – adivinó Kei Lo.

\- Mmm… accidentalmente, pero sí – admitió Mai.

\- ¿Accidentalmente? – le preguntó su prometido confundido.

\- Originalmente el papel era de Azula – comenzó a explicar la chica. – Pero la obra coincidía con un viaje que hizo con Ozai, así que tomé el papel.

\- Y fue un alivio que te lo dieran, porque iba a ser terrible que Azula fuera Rizzo – contestó Zuko, recordando su propio papel en la obra.

Kei Lo estaba a punto de preguntar quién había sido Zuko, pero cambió la página del álbum y vio una foto donde Zuko y Mai se daban un beso, nada actuado, en los labios.

\- ¿Así que fuiste Kenickie? – preguntó el futuro esposo de Mai, provocando que su prometida se sintiera todavía más incómoda. Ella trató de no mirar aquella foto.

\- Sí, por eso iba a ser extraño que mi hermana fuera Rizzo. Originalmente yo iba a ser Danny, pero tengo que confesar que cantar _Sandy_ me aterraba, así que dejé que Aang tomara mi papel – explicó Zuko, rascando su nuca con ansiedad.

\- Les hiciste un favor a Aang y Katara – dijo Mai, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso es cierto… - coincidió Zuko.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kei Lo, nuevamente confundido.

\- Bueno, Katara fue Sandy y Aang pasó a ser Danny. Después de esa obra ya no pudieron negar que se gustaban, y desde ese entonces son novios – explicó la chica.

" _Tal vez, Zuko tenía que haberte hecho el favor a ti y no a ellos,"_ pensó Kei Lo, no pudiendo borrar la decepción y los celos que sentía.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? – le preguntó Zuko a Mai, señalándole una foto donde él la cargaba y estaban sobre la gran muralla de Ba Sing Se.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nos castigaron semanas y para mejorar la situación, nos enfermamos por la comida – contestó Mai sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Por qué los castigaron? – preguntó Kei Lo siendo presa de su frustración, ya que con cada comentario que hacían, terminaba más liado.

\- Los jovencitos decidieron escaparse de fin de semana a Ba Sing Se sin avisarle a nadie. Nos tuvieron con el alma en un hilo, hasta que Aang nos dijo adónde habían ido – explicó Ursa negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Se fueron solos? ¿Los dos? – siguió preguntando el prometido de Mai con los ojos abiertos.

\- Fue algo espontaneo – comenzó a explicar Mai, mordiendo su labio levemente al recordar uno de los mejores viajes de su vida. – Toph retó a Zuko y él, no queriendo perder aceptó el reto, arrastrándome con él. Toph pagó por todo, así que fue estúpido, pero gratis y divertido.

Kei Lo siguió pasando las páginas y se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que él no sabía de la mujer que sería su esposa. Le dolía ser tan ajeno a Mai porque en verdad la amaba. Kei Lo se dio cuenta de que jamás podría ser Zuko. El chico apretó los puños discretamente y paró justo en un día donde él había sido testigo de la relación de esos dos.

\- Este día sí lo recuerdo… - comentó el chico, entre dientes.

Mai y Zuko se apresuraron a ver la foto que señaló Kei Lo y las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo nerviosamente. En la foto aprecia Mai plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Zuko, mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura con fuerza. Estaban a pocos centímetros y ambos sostenían un par de micrófonos.

 _ **Flashback de Kei Lo:**_

 _Kei Lo estaba parado a lado de una barra en un karaoke. El joven notó a una chica frente a él de lacio cabello negro con un vestido color rojo, y tacones del mismo color que su cabello. Ella parecía estar esperando por algunas bebidas._

 _\- Aquí tienes – dijo el bar tender._

 _\- Gracias – contestó ella y encaró a Kei Lo. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de quién era._

 _\- Hola extraña – saludó._

 _\- Ah, eres tú… - contestó Mai con un poco de frialdad._

 _\- Al parecer el destino quiere que nos encontremos – respondió Kei Lo._

 _\- No, tal vez me estés siguiendo._

 _\- ¿Siguiéndote? No, si quisiera seguirte hubiera contratado a alguien para que rastreara tu número, pero no es mi estilo._

 _\- Oh claro… se me olvidaba que trabajas con mi padre – contestó Mai y comenzó a alejarse de él._

 _\- ¿Mai? – Kei Lo la llamó para detenerla._

 _\- ¿Sí? – dijo ella con irritación._

 _\- Tu cartera… - contestó Kei Lo, señalando a la cartera de la chica._

 _Mai maldijo en sus adentros y regresó a lado de Kei Lo. Ella acomodó su cartera debajo de su brazo, ya que tenía dos bebidas, una en cada mano. Kei Lo la miró divertido, no queriendo ofrecerle su ayuda porque sabía de antemano que ella lo iba a rechazar. El chico posó su mirada hacía el escenario donde dos castañas cantaban "I Love It" de Icona Pop con Charli XCX._

 _\- ¿Te parecen divertidas? – le preguntó Mai, capturando su atención._

 _\- No, al contrario, creo que son buenas… - admitió Kei Lo._

 _\- ¿La reconoces? – siguió preguntándole Mai._

 _\- ¿No…? – contestó el chico, tratando de reconocer a alguna de las chicas._

 _\- Una es casi tu jefa, tonto – le dijo la chica rodando los ojos._

 _\- ¿En verdad? – preguntó él, no pudiendo reconocer a ninguna._

 _\- Sí, la chica del vestido dorado es Azula Agni en todo su esplendor con unas copas de más – explicó Mai, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza._

 _Kei Lo la observó con más detenimiento y al fin la reconoció._

 _\- Jamás imaginé que… - comenzó a decir Kei Lo, pero Mai lo interrumpió._

 _\- Bienvenido al mundo de los negocios, Kei Lo. Nos vemos después y ojalá que mi padre no se entere de esto…_

 _Mai caminó hacia su grupo de amigos y Zuko se levantó de un brinco en cuanto ella llegó con sus bebidas. Kei Lo observó como Zuko le ayudó a Mai con los vasos y una vez que ella dejó su cartera a un lado, ambos tomaron aquellas bebidas de un trago._

 _Azula y Ty Lee bajaron del escenario y fue el turno de Mai y Zuko de subir. Su grupo de amigos gritó para animarlos y una canción de Aerosmith comenzó a sonar. Al escuchar la canción, Mai le hizo una seña obscena a Azula y Zuko negó con la cabeza._

 _\- ¡Eres una tramposa! – soltó el chico con molestia. – Escogiste la canción más difícil del repertorio._

 _\- ¡Tienen que ganar, Chispitas! – gritó una chica aparentemente pequeña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que en el futuro Kei Lo conocería como Toph. - ¡Aposté una gran suma de dinero!_

 _Mai hizo una trompetilla, pero aun así tomó el micrófono y Zuko la siguió. Seguramente, era el alcohol que les estaba dando el valor para subirse al escenario y humillarse públicamente._

 _Zuko fue el primero en cantar._

 _Amante encubierto, siempre escondiéndome bajo una cubierta.  
Hasta que hablé con mi padre.  
Me dijo: "No has visto nada,  
hasta que estás debajo en un pastelillo.  
Entonces, seguro que cambiarás tus maneras."_

 _Conocí a una animadora, una joven purga.  
Todas las veces que puedo recordarla.  
Ah, lo mejor de amar con su hermana y su prima.  
Fue que todo empezó con un pequeño beso, como éste…_

 _Kei Lo observó como Zuko se acercó peligrosamente a Mai y le plantó un beso en la frente. Ella rio nerviosamente, pero se dejó y todos sus amigos comenzaron a gritar. Esta vez Mai cantó._

 _Muy promiscua con los chicos de la escuela,  
con tus pies volando alto.  
Cantando "Hey Diddle-Diddle", con tu gatito en el medio.  
Flirteas por ahí, como si no te importara._

 _Así que tuve una gran oportunidad en el baile de la preparatoria  
con una señorita que ya estaba preparada para jugar.  
¿Me parecía que estaba tonteando?  
Porque sabía lo que hacía.  
Me enseñó como caminar así.  
Me dijo como…_

 _Zuko y Mai se dispusieron a cantar juntos el coro y como si fueran cantantes profesionales, ellos decían una frase y dejaban que sus amigos cantaran otra, poniéndoles los micrófonos al frente._

 _"Camina así, camina así.  
Camina así, camina así.  
Camina así, camina así.  
Camina así, camina así."_

 _Ah, tan sólo dame un beso._

 _Esta vez fue el turno de Mai de besar a Zuko. La chica se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, no importándole dejar la marca de su labial rojo en él. Kei Lo notó como sus amigos de nuevo explotaron en gritos._

 _Como éste…_

 _Zuko le plantó otro besó a Mai. El joven pretendía dárselo en la mejilla, pero ella se movió y los labios de Zuko terminaron en su barbilla. Mai rio histéricamente, de la única forma en la que Zuko sólo podía hacerla reír. Nuevos gritos surgieron en el público._

 _Zuko comenzó a cantar solo de nuevo._

 _La colegiala atractiva, con su estilo descarado.  
Una pequeña faldita subiendo por sus rodillas.  
Había tres jóvenes chicas en el vestuario del gimnasio,  
Cuando me di cuenta de cómo me miraban._

 _Era un perdedor en la prepa.  
Nunca pude con una chica,  
hasta que los chicos me dijeron algo que se me pasaba.  
Después, la hija del vecino de a lado,  
tuvo un detalle.  
Me dio un pequeño beso, como éste…_

 _Zuko besó la mejilla de Mai, seguido de un grito de Azula._

 _\- ¡Y todos sabemos quién era nuestra vecina!_

 _\- ¡Consíganse un hotel! – soltó un chico moreno de ojos azules. Kei Lo reconocería a ese chico como Sokka en el futuro._

 _\- ¡Cierren la boca! – les gritó Zuko, pero tanto él como Mai estaban ruborizados._

 _Kei Lo observó como Mai puso una mano en la mejilla de Zuko para que la volteara a ver sólo a ella y comenzó a cantar de nuevo._

 _Muy promiscua con los chicos de la escuela,  
con tus pies volando alto.  
Cantando "Hey Diddle-Diddle", con tu gatito en el medio.  
Flirteas por ahí, como si no te importara._

 _Zuko cantó de nuevo._

 _Así que tuve una gran oportunidad en el baile de la preparatoria  
con una señorita que ya estaba preparada para jugar.  
¿Me parecía que estaba tonteando?  
Porque sabía lo que hacía.  
Me enseñó como caminar así.  
Me dijo como…_

 _De nuevo, Zuko y Mai cantaron juntos el coro e hicieron que sus amigos cantaran con ellos, poniéndoles el micrófono enfrente de vez en vez._

 _"Camina así, camina así.  
Camina así, camina así.  
Camina así, camina así.  
Camina así, habla así."_

 _Ah, tan solo dame un beso…_

 _Como éste…_

 _En un arrebato de adrenalina y descaro, Mai corrió hacia Zuko y se montó en la espalda de él, besándolo en la mejilla desde atrás. Los gritos se intensificaron y Zuko bajó del escenario con su mejor amiga aun prendida de su espalda como un oso koala._

 _Kei Lo miró admirado la escena. Siempre había escuchado que la hija de su jefe era una chica muy reservada y tranquila, pero la Mai que estaba viendo en brazos de Zuko era completamente distinta a todo lo que decían. Kei Lo sonrió a sus adentros y desde ese día se propuso tratar de agradarle._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes estas fotos, Ursa? Es decir, sé que tienes las fotos de nuestros viajes porque Zuko te las ha dado, pero ¿éstas? – se atrevió a preguntar Mai, tratando de sacudir sus propios _recuerdos_ de _esa noche_.

\- Ty Lee me las dio – explicó Ursa antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar y se disculpara para salir a contestar.

\- Ese día Sokka terminó vomitando encima de Toph – comentó Zuko, negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo recuerdo – admitió Mai, reprimiendo una pequeña risa.

Kei Lo pretendía hablar, pero su celular también sonó, y al igual que Ursa se disculpó y salió a contestar.

\- Iré por Kiyi a la escuela – dijo Ursa cuando regresó a la habitación, notando la tensión entre Mai y Zuko, y la ausencia de Kei Lo.

\- ¿Está bien? – le preguntó Zuko con preocupación, sabiendo que esa hora era inusual para que su hermana saliera de la escuela.

\- Sí, no es nada grave. Me dijeron que tiene dolor de cabeza y prefieren que la traiga a casa – explicó Ursa, sabiendo que su hija tendía a exagerar un poco a veces.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, hijo. Mejor quédate con Mai – contestó la madre del chico, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Que te vaya bien, Ursa – le dijo Mai con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Mai – contestó la mujer y salió del comedor.

Nuevamente, Mai y Zuko se quedaron solos, lanzándose miradas y sintiendo ansiedad por decirse cosas sin poder lograrlo.

\- Me tengo que ir, bebé – fue lo primero que le dijo Kei Lo a Mai, al volver al comedor.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mai, sintiéndose culpablemente aliviada por la partida de su prometido.

\- Tu padre me necesita para una reunión importante. Lo siento… - se disculpó el chico, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios. Zuko desvió la mirada.

\- No te preocupes, yo entiendo… - contestó Mai, sintiéndose incómoda por el beso que le acababa de dar.

\- Te llamo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos después Zuko – contestó Kei Lo.

\- De acuerdo. Te acompaño a la puerta – le dijo la chica, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Adiós Kei Lo – dijo Zuko más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Zuko vio como Mai y Kei Lo salieron del lugar, y contó los agonizantes segundos para que Mai volviera a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres ver nuestra terrible representación de Vaselina? – Zuko le preguntó a su mejor amiga, una vez que regresó al comedor.

\- No se me ocurre algo mejor qué hacer… - admitió Mai con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y se hayan reído un buen rato, así como yo me reí al escribirlo. Muchas gracias a todas esas bellas personas que le han dado una oportunidad a este loco fic y me han dejado un review o simplemente lo hayan leído. Sé que escribí a Zuko y Mai un poco más alocados de lo que a lo mejor serían, pero vamos, culpemos al alcohol. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

 **-TheGirlInGlasses.**


	4. Negación

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Negación.**

* * *

 **Cuatro meses antes del accidente.**

Mai y Zuko estaban recostados en el sillón de la sala de Ursa, mientras veían el video de su _terrible_ representación de Vaselina y sus manos se rozaban ocasionalmente dentro del tazón de palomitas que compartían.

\- Deberías de haber sido cantante – le dijo Zuko a Mai, provocándole una pequeña risa por el evidente sarcasmo.

\- Y tú actor… - contestó Mai, lanzándole una palomita al chico.

\- No comiences una guerra que no vas a poder parar, Mai – le amenazó el chico, comiéndose la palomita que ella le había lanzado previamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – soltó Mai y le lanzó otra palomita.

Zuko se levantó de un brinco del sillón y se abalanzó hacia su mejor amiga. El chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas y Mai luchaba bajo el cuerpo de Zuko para escapar de su agarre.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! – decía ella entre risas. Zuko no paró.

\- Te dije que no comenzaras una guerra…

Zuko se distrajo por un segundo y Mai pudo quitarse a Zuko de encima, para ponerse sobre él. Fue el turno de ella para hacerle cosquillas a su amigo.

\- ¡Ya, Mai! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Te lo juro! – pidió el chico entre risas.

\- ¿Qué decías de la guerra? – dijo ella con tono perverso.

Zuko tomó las manos de Mai y logró cargarla para dejarla debajo de él una vez más. Las risas de ambos cesaron y su respiración era pesada, pero sincronizada a la vez. Zuko veía directamente a los ojos de Mai, y después a sus labios. De repente parecía demasiado tentador besarla. Por su lado, Mai sentía el peso de Zuko sobre ella, y a pesar de que sabía que era capaz de quitarlo, no lo hizo. El aroma de él era su debilidad y de repente el deseo de estar con él se volvía más grande. Mai mordió su labio inferior y su mente viajó a la noche del karaoke…

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _Azula, Ty Lee, Mai y Zuko estaban de camino al apartamento de Zuko. Todos estaban lo suficientemente tomados como para ignorarse mutuamente. El chofer de Azula paró el carro justo enfrente del edificio de Zuko._

 _\- Bueno, gracias… - dijo el chico una vez que bajó del vehículo._

 _\- Espera… - le dijo Mai, antes de que él comenzara a caminar para alejarse. - ¿Tienes los zapatos que dejé el otro día?_

 _\- Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó Zuko, tratando de no caerse por lo mareado que se sentía._

 _\- Porque estos tacones me están matando – dijo Mai, mientras bajaba del auto. – No tardo, sólo subiré por mis zapatos._

 _\- Sí, sí… como quieras – contestó una embriagada Azula, mientras se recargaba en Ty Lee y cerraba los ojos._

 _Mai y Zuko se recargaron el uno en el otro y subieron al departamento del chico._

 _\- ¿Sabes…? Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… - le comentó Zuko a Mai, mientras ella se cambiaba de zapatos._

 _\- Lo haríamos… pero todos estamos demasiado ocupados. ¿Recuerdas? – respondió ella, sintiéndose de repente mareada._

 _\- Me gustó volver a cantar contigo, Mai… - le dijo Zuko, acercándose a ella._

 _\- A mí también… fue una gran interpretación, aunque seguramente masacramos a Aerosmith._

 _\- Lo sé, probablemente están decepcionados de no haber visto un beso real…_

 _\- ¿Tú crees? – se atrevió a preguntar Mai, riéndose y sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas._

 _\- Sí. Les hubiera gustado ver uno como éste…_

 _Zuko tomó a Mai por la cintura y rozó sus labios en contra de los de ella por unos segundos. Se separaron y se rieron como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _\- No, yo creo que más bien hubiera sido como éste… - dijo Mai y nuevamente se acercó a Zuko, intensificando el beso._

 _Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, o eso hacían hasta que la imagen de Jin ocupó la mente de Mai. Por más que la detestara, ella no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos reprimidos que se tenían ambos. Además, los dos estaban tomados. No sabían lo que hacían. O al menos, era la justificación que se planteó la chica para no sentirse tan culpable. Mai se separó abruptamente de Zuko._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Zuko confundido._

 _\- Demasiada demostración para "los chicos Malos de Boston," tengo que irme Zuko. Que descanses – dijo Mai sacudiendo la idea de su cabeza._

 _\- Adiós Mai – le dijo Zuko, quedándose decepcionado en su apartamento._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Aquel evento no había cambiado nada entre ellos. Finalmente, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Zuko y Mai vivían en una negación constante porque era mucho más fácil negar sus sentimientos que aceptarlos y perderse el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos admitía lo que pasaba, y preferían pretender que esa clase de acontecimientos eran accidentes o que no estaban conscientes. Para ellos era una especie de juego donde se perseguían, pero jamás se atrapaban. Mai evitaba a Zuko por miedo de ser un juego para él, además que le daba terror que la lastimara. Zuko no se acercaba a Mai porque le daba miedo que lo rechazara y no quería perder a su mejor amiga en el mundo.

Zuko comenzó a acercarse a Mai y fue cuando ella reaccionó y se lo quitó de encima. Kei Lo no se merecía que ella se comportara de esta forma en vísperas de la boda.

\- Creo que tal vez debería irme – dijo Mai, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de Zuko.

\- No te vayas… - le dijo Zuko, con la misma mirada decepcionada que le había lanzado la noche del karaoke.

\- Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer todavía – mintió ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor para tomar las fotos que había escogido.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? – le preguntó Zuko, recargándose en el umbral de la entrada.

Mai negó con la cabeza, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su amigo para despedirse de él y salió de la casa de Ursa antes de que pudiera pasar algo más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Kei Lo llegó al departamento de Mai de sorpresa, creyó que ella iba a estar feliz de verlo, pero cuando su prometida le abrió la puerta, sólo una sonrisa forzada y un distante " _hola_ " aparecieron en sus labios.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó él ocultando su decepción.

\- Un poco – mintió ella, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

\- Ya veo…

La vista de Kei Lo recorrió las fotos que estaban regadas en la mesa del comedor de Mai.

\- Aún no escojo las definitivas – comenzó a explicar la pelinegra. – Me di cuenta de que no tengo muchas donde aparezca sola.

Kei Lo miró de nuevo las fotos y sus ojos se posaron en una donde su novia sonreía hipócritamente hacia la cámara, con Zuko abrazándola por los hombros, también sonriendo forzadamente. Ambos vestían formalmente y Kei Lo notó que él mismo aparecía en esa foto, detrás de Mai y Zuko, pero de espaldas a ellos.

 _ **Flashback de Kei Lo.**_

 _Kei Lo hablaba animadamente con algunos de los socios de Ukano, cuando vio a lo lejos que Mai entró al salón de aquel evento, prendida del brazo del mismísimo Zuko Agni._

 _Mai usaba un largo vestido color rojo, strapless en corte sirena, mientras Zuko usaba un tuxedo negro con camisa blanca. Kei Lo sonrió al verla, sabiendo que esa podía ser su oportunidad. Tenía ya algunos meses de frecuentar a Mai, y aunque fuera sólo para asuntos de Ukano, con el tiempo ella se había ido suavizando con él. La pareja se paró unos momentos, dándole la espalda a Kei Lo, para que les tomaran una foto._

 _\- ¿Me disculpan? – se excusó el chico con los hombres con los que hablaba y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mai y Zuko._

 _Kei Lo se paró un momento al notar que Zuko le decía algo en el oído a ella, pero volvió a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que Zuko se alejó de Mai._

 _\- Hola extraña – la saludó Kei Lo._

 _\- Oh… hola Kei Lo – contestó Mai sin muchos ánimos._

 _\- ¿Decepcionada porque tu novio te dejó? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico, queriendo confirmar si los rumores sobre una posible relación entre ella y Zuko eran ciertos._

 _\- ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? – preguntó Mai, haciéndose la desentendida._

 _\- Zuko Agni – respondió Kei Lo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Zuko._

 _\- ¿Él? No, estás confundido. Zuko es mi mejor amigo. Yo no tengo novio… – admitió la pelinegra, tomando un sorbo de la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano._

 _\- Ya veo. Creí que tenían algo… ya sabes, por la forma en la que se llevan – contestó Kei Lo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- Oh no… somos amigos desde la infancia. Además, Zuko tiene novia – admitió Mai, soltando un suspiro._

 _\- Mai sé que esto suena precipitado, pero… yo me preguntaba, si alguna vez… no sé… quisieras… tal vez… salir conmigo – soltó Kei Lo nervioso._

 _Mai encarnó una ceja y se quedó callada. Por un momento, Kei Lo sintió como si todo lo que había logrado en los últimos meses se hubiera derrumbado. El chico notó como Mai miró un momento por encima de su hombro y después, los ojos dorado pálido de la chica se fueron al piso. Kei Lo miró brevemente adónde Mai había visto y notó que Zuko estaba en brazos de otra chica._

 _\- ¿No sería poco ético que salieras con la hija de tu jefe? – al fin habló Mai._

 _\- Creía que no te importaba… pero si no quieres, entonces olvida que esto pasó._

 _\- ¡No! – se precipitó a decir ella de repente. – Es sólo que…_

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico sintiéndose confundido. Había veces donde no entendía a Mai._

 _\- ¿Me pides una cita porque en realidad te gusto o porque soy un escalón más en tu carrera? – se atrevió a preguntarle._

 _\- Jamás te he visto como un escalón, Mai – admitió Kei Lo. – Creo que eres una chica interesante, inteligente y hermosa. Déjame probarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros._

 _Mai se quedó callada otra vez y con otra mirada por encima del hombro de Kei Lo, suspiró y vio a los ojos esperanzados de Kei Lo._

 _\- Mañana te espero en mi apartamento a las 4:00 pm – le dijo Mai y él le dio la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto jamás._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Mai se sentó a lado de su prometido. La chica se sintió de repente intoxicada por los eventos de aquella tarde y las paredes de su departamento comenzaron a escupir el nombre _Zuko_ por todos lados.

\- ¿Y si salimos a cenar y duermo en tu casa? – propuso ella, queriendo salir del lugar.

\- ¿Ya no te sientes cansada? – preguntó Kei Lo, frunciendo el ceño. De verdad había veces en las que no comprendía a Mai.

\- Quería salir a cenar – mintió Mai, fingiendo su mejor cara de decepción. – No he ido al super y no tengo muchas cosas para cocinar, pero si no quieres…

\- No, no es eso – le dijo Kei Lo, interrumpiéndola. El chico tomó la cara de Mai entre sus manos. – Sólo creí que preferías descansar.

\- Como quieras… - le contestó Mai, alejándose de él y fingiendo enojo. Kei Lo suspiró.

\- Trae tus cosas. Cenamos y luego vamos a mi casa – dijo el prometido de Mai, rindiéndose una vez más ante ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Kei Lo estaban en un restaurante que frecuentaban, más porque él quería complacerla a ella que porque ambos lo disfrutaran. Ambos veían el menú en silencio.

\- ¿Ordenas por mí? Iré a lavarme las manos – le dijo Mai, levantándose de la mesa.

Kei Lo bufó una vez que ella se fue, sabiendo que Mai siempre hacía eso cuando no sabía qué ordenar.

 _ **Flashback de Kei Lo.**_

 _Mai caminaba hacía un restaurante, cuando sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro._

 _\- Hola extraña… - le dijo en el oído._

 _\- ¡Kei Lo! – soltó ella con sorpresa y alivio. – Creí que eras alguien más y estaba a punto de golpearte._

 _\- Lo siento… - se disculpó el chico y la tomó por la cintura, dándole un beso en los labios._

 _Mai y Kei Lo llevaban cerca de tres meses saliendo, y Kei Lo no podía ser más feliz por estar con la chica en sus brazos._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó su novia._

 _\- Vine a dejarle unos papeles a Azula – explicó. - ¿Y tú?_

 _\- Zuko y yo íbamos a comer – admitió la pelinegra, notando desagrado en su novio. - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?_

 _\- ¿No incomodaré? – preguntó Kei Lo aun molesto._

 _\- No, de todas formas, lo verás en la noche – contestó Mai, tratando de convencer a Kei Lo al notar su inconformidad._

 _\- De acuerdo – accedió el chico a regañadientes._

 _Mai y Kei Lo caminaron uno al lado del otro, y él tomó la mano de ella por el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Mai sacó su teléfono y descubrió que tenía un mensaje de Zuko. Kei Lo miró de reojo._

 _ **Zuko:**_

 _ **Pide mesa para tres. Jin vino de improviso. No me odies… :(**_

 _Mai soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Kei Lo a la chica, notando su molestia._

 _\- Al parecer tendremos una cita doble… - dijo Mai y se encogió de hombros._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Cuando Jin y Zuko llegaron, Kei Lo notó que Zuko abrió los ojos al notar su presencia, pero no dijo nada._

 _\- Hola – saludó Zuko cuando se acercó a la mesa que ya ocupaban Mai y Kei Lo._

 _\- Hola – saludó Mai, posando su mirada en Jin, más que en Zuko. – Zuko, Jin, éste es mi novio Kei Lo. Kei Lo, éste es Zuko y su novia Jin – volvió a presentar la chica a su novio y su mejor amigo, y soltó la palabra_ _ **novia**_ _con algo de desagrado._

 _\- Es un placer conocerte al fin… - comentó Zuko, mientras estrechaba la mano de Kei Lo, para después sentarse enfrente de Mai._

 _\- Pero si ya me conocías – dijo Kei Lo frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Lo sé, pero no como el novio de Mai. No pretendía ofenderte – contestó Zuko, con una sonrisa forzada. Al parecer no estaban teniendo un buen comienzo._

 _\- Está bien… - dijo Kei Lo, sacudiendo cualquier indicio de desagrado por Zuko._

 _\- Mucho gusto – dijo Jin, haciéndose presente._

 _\- Hola – saludó Kei Lo con una sonrisa._

 _La mesa se quedó nuevamente en silencio, mientras los cuatro jóvenes leían el menú._

 _\- ¿Puedes ordenar por mí? – le dijo Mai a Kei Lo, llamando su atención y rompiendo el silencio. – Iré a lavarme las manos._

 _\- Seguro, ¿qué ordeno? – le preguntó el chico._

 _\- Lo que quieras… - contestó Mai y salió hacia el baño._

 _Kei Lo frunció el ceño, sintiéndose perdido por no saber mucho acerca de los gustos de su novia._

 _\- Si quieres un consejo, ordénale el pollo de komodo y la ensalada con arándanos – dijo Zuko, mientras bajaba su menú para encarar al novio de su mejor amiga._

 _\- Pensaba pedirle un filete y una ensalada con nueces – admitió Kei Lo._

 _\- ¿Quieres matarla? – soltó Zuko abriendo los ojos._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices…? – preguntó el otro chico confundido._

 _\- Mai es alérgica a las nueces._

 _\- No lo sabía… - admitió Kei Lo, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado. Jin rodó los ojos y frunció los labios, sabiendo que Zuko seguramente ni siquiera recordaba sus alergias._

 _\- Mai, Mai, Mai – dijo Zuko negando con la cabeza. – Ya te irás acostumbrando a ordenar por ella. Así es. Cuando no sabe qué ordenar, deja que alguien más ordene por ella. Seguramente quiere que la sorprendas._

 _\- Ya veo… - dijo Kei Lo pensativo. En verdad Zuko conocía perfectamente a Mai. - ¿Es difícil?_

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño levemente fruncido._

 _\- Sorprenderla…_

 _\- Oh, eso. Lo es, pero te ayudaré un poco…_

 _Zuko se tomó la libertad de ordenar por él y por Mai, dejando a Kei Lo de lado, y provocando que Jin se disgustara, aunque ella no lo demostraba. Kei Lo se sintió inútil por no poder siquiera ordenar algo que le gustara a su novia, pero después recordó que tampoco había estado tanto tiempo con ella, así que aprendería sobre la marcha. O eso quería creer él…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Qué desea ordenar? – le preguntó una mesera a Kei Lo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Pollo de komodo y la ensalada con arándanos…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¿No aman la tensión entre Mai y Zuko? Porque yo sí. Espero les esté gustando mucho esta historia. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los nuevos seguidores y a las hermosas personas que me han dejado review. Todo me ayuda muchísimo para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo. Ojalá puedan dejarme un review con sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	5. Dolor y Tensión

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Dolor y Tensión.**

* * *

 **Cuatro meses antes del accidente.**

Mai regresó del baño sólo para mirar a Kei Lo pensativo.

\- ¿Ya ordenaste? – le preguntó cuándo se sentó a su lado.

\- Ya… - contestó él sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – se atrevió a preguntarle Mai, notándolo distante.

\- No lo sé, ¿lo está? – preguntó el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por supuesto que lo está – mintió Mai, mordiendo su labio. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia respecto a su confusión que Kei Lo lo había notado?

\- Te he sentido tan distante, que parece como si ya no quisieras seguir con todo esto – admitió Kei Lo, provocando que Mai sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

\- No… - comenzó a decir Mai con delicadeza, mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido. – Es sólo que he estado muy estresada con los planes de la boda y hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer en el trabajo. Lo siento, no es que no quiera seguir con esto…

\- Tal vez, deberías de tomarte un tiempo en el trabajo… - le dijo Kei Lo, aceptando su toque.

\- Tal vez… – dijo la chica, frunciendo los labios. – Pero justo ahora estoy en medio de una edición grande y no puedo dejar el trabajo botado, así como así…

\- ¿Es sólo eso? – inquirió Kei Lo, presintiendo que Mai ocultaba algo más.

\- Sólo eso…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, los platillos de ambos llegaron, salvando a Mai de una plática que luchaba por evitar. Kei Lo y Mai cenaron en silencio y el joven no pudo evitar viajar al pasado otra vez.

 _ **Flashback de Kei Lo.**_

 _Mai, Kei Lo, Zuko y Jin habían terminado de comer. Durante toda la comida sólo se dirigieron unas cuantas frases cortas. Todo lucía bastante incómodo entre las parejas._

 _\- Me gustó mucho lo que me ordenaste… - admitió Mai cuando le retiraron su plato vacío._

 _\- Yo… - comenzó a decir Kei Lo, sabiendo que él no era merecedor de aquel mérito. El joven miró a Zuko con nerviosismo._

 _\- ¿Alguien quiere postre? – preguntó Zuko al aire, salvando a Kei Lo._

 _\- Yo, pero no creo poder terminármelo – admitió Mai. - ¿Compartimos? – le preguntó a Kei Lo._

 _\- Por mí no hay problema – contestó Kei Lo con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si también compartimos uno, Jin? – la animó Zuko._

 _\- Suena bien – admitió la chica con una sonrisa, satisfecha de que su novio al fin la notara._

 _Los cuatro leyeron el menú de los postres, tratando de elegir sabiamente._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Kei Lo a Mai después de un rato._

 _\- Mmmm… ¿la tarta de frutas? – le preguntó su novia, mirándolo en busca de aprobación._

 _\- Pensaba más en el pastel de chocolate – admitió Kei Lo. Mai frunció los labios._

 _\- No soy muy fan del chocolate – admitió Mai, y siguió leyendo el menú._

 _\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Jin? – le preguntó Zuko a su novia._

 _\- También pensé en el pastel de chocolate – contestó la chica._

 _\- ¿Qué les parece si tú compartes con Kei Lo el pastel de chocolate y yo comparto con Mai la tarta de frutas? – sugirió Zuko encogiéndose de hombros. Mai encarnó la ceja y cerró el menú._

 _\- A mí no me molesta – contestó Mai encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, no hay nada más que me convenza del menú._

 _\- Si a Jin no le molesta, yo no tengo problema – dijo Kei Lo no muy convencido._

 _\- De acuerdo – contestó la otra chica a regañadientes._

 _Los postres llegaron, y Kei Lo partió el pastel de chocolate en partes iguales, poniendo su mitad en otro plato para no incomodar a Jin. Zuko y Mai, por su lado, compartieron el suyo descaradamente en el mismo plato._

 _Kei Lo miraba de reojo a Mai y Zuko, quienes parecían tener una lucha discreta de tenedores. También, ocasionalmente miraba a Jin, quien a pesar de estar tan incómoda como él, parecía haberse rendido ante la situación mucho tiempo atrás._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

E _sa noche, Kei Lo conocería formalmente a todos los amigos de Mai. El chico se había pasado toda la tarde, viendo como su novia se transformaba completamente en otra persona alrededor de su mejor amigo. Kei Lo entendía que eran amigos desde la infancia, pero se preguntaba por qué incluso parecía como si Zuko ignorara a su propia novia cuando estaba con Mai._

 _Ya era de noche y el cuarteto entró a una casa de donde salía música a alto volumen. Mai tomó la mano de Kei Lo y lo dirigió por el lugar, dejando a Zuko y Jin a un lado._

 _\- Hola Azula – saludó Mai y la castaña se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su vieja amiga para recibirla, estando más interesada en el paquete que tenía la pelinegra en las manos. – Feliz cumpleaños._

 _\- Gracias Mai – contestó la chica, recibiendo el regalo que Mai le estaba extendiendo._

 _\- Ya conoces a Kei Lo – le dijo Mai, dejando que su novio saludara a su amiga._

 _\- Hola Azula – dijo Kei Lo no sabiendo cómo saludarla. – Feliz cumpleaños._

 _\- Hola – saludó su casi jefa sin mucho interés. – Por ahí hay bebidas y bocadillos._

 _\- Gracias – contestaron Mai y Kei Lo al unísono._

 _Azula se quedó un momento callada, hasta que notó la presencia de Zuko y Jin._

 _\- No me digas que Zuzu terminó trayendo a la campesina odiosa de su novia – soltó la castaña, rodando los ojos. A ella tampoco le caía nada bien la novia de su hermano, pero en general, a Azula no le caía nada bien nadie que tuviera que ver con Zuko._

 _\- Comimos con ellos. No fue nada agradable – bufó Mai._

 _\- Bueno, ignorémoslos – soltó Azula con desagrado._

 _\- ¡Mai! – gritó una chica de vestido rosa, abalanzándose hacia la pelinegra._

 _\- Hola Ty Lee – contestó Mai, recibiendo el abrazo pesadamente. – Éste es mi novio Kei Lo._

 _\- ¡Hola Kei Lo! Es un gusto al fin conocerte – soltó Ty Lee, también envolviendo al chico en un apretado abrazo._

 _\- Ho… hola Ty Lee – contestó el novio de Mai nervioso, regresándole pobremente el abrazo a la chica. – Mucho gusto._

 _Mai simplemente rodó los ojos y jaló a Kei Lo. La chica comenzó a presentar al joven con sus amigos. Kei Lo conoció esa noche a Aang y Katara, quienes eran amigos de Mai desde la preparatoria y eran pareja. También a Sokka y Toph. Toph era amiga de Mai desde la primaria, mientras Sokka la conoció en la preparatoria y era hermano de Katara. Ellos también eran pareja._

 _Después su novia lo guío por la casa, presentándole a diferentes personas que ella no tuvo mucho interés en explicar su relación. Mai salió del lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, jalando a Kei Lo por los largos pasillos de la casa._

 _\- Estoy un poco aturdida por la música – le explicó Mai, mientras siguió caminando._

 _\- Nunca me imaginé que Azula tuviera una casa tan grande para sí sola – admitió Kei Lo, admirando el lugar. Mai negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Te equivocas. Ésta no es casa de Azula, es de Ozai._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué hizo su fiesta aquí y no en su casa? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad._

 _\- Primero, porque Ozai salió de viaje; segundo, porque esta casa es mucho más grande que la suya; y tercero, porque Ozai pagó por todo – explicó la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Mai y Kei Lo se quedaron en un salón vacío y el joven exploró el lugar, mientras Mai tomó asiento en un sillón por un momento. Kei Lo notó que Ozai sólo exponía fotos de su hija, así como los múltiples reconocimientos y trofeos que ella había ganado. El chico siguió explorando el cuarto, hasta que su mirada se posó en tres fotos en dónde aparecía Mai con Azula y Ty Lee. Sólo en una de ellas aparecía Zuko._

 _\- Zuko no se lleva muy bien con su padre, ¿o sí?_

 _\- La verdad no – admitió Mai frunciendo los labios. – Es muy complicado._

 _\- Me imagino… - contestó el chico._

 _\- Subamos, ¿quieres? Tomaré una chamarra prestada de Azula – dijo Mai, queriendo evadir el tema._

 _\- ¿No habrá problema? – le preguntó Kei Lo, sintiéndose nervioso por la extrema confianza con la que Mai se movía por el lugar._

 _\- No te preocupes._

 _Kei Lo comenzó a caminar de nuevo detrás de Mai. La chica lo hizo subir por unas escaleras y luego caminar por largos pasillos de nuevo. Mai entró a la vieja habitación de Azula y se dirigió al closet._

 _\- Maldita Azula, le pregunté por meses por esta blusa y aquí está – se quejó Mai, mientras tomaba una chamarra de mezclilla de su amiga._

 _\- Si Azula ya no vive aquí, ¿por qué aún tiene cosas? – le preguntó Kei Lo con curiosidad. Mai se encogió de hombros._

 _\- A veces viene y a veces va. Con Azula nunca sabes – admitió._

 _Mai tomó a Kei Lo de nuevo de la mano y lo sacó de aquella habitación. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, pero Mai se paró en seco frente a otra puerta._

 _\- Te enseñaré algo… - le dijo la chica y abrió la puerta._

 _Kei Lo la siguió y notó una habitación completamente vacía, excepto por una cama y un viejo clóset. Mai entró y abrió las cortinas._

 _\- Mira, esa era mi casa – le dijo Mai a Kei Lo y señaló hacia la casa de enfrente._

 _\- Así que también vivías en este barrio de ricos, ¿eh…? - le dijo Kei Lo, el chico sabía que Mai conocía a Zuko y Azula desde la infancia, pero Mai nunca le había dicho que eran vecinos._

 _\- Sí, y justo esa ventana, la que da a ésta, era mi ventana – explicó Mai con aire nostálgico._

 _\- ¿De quién era esta habitación? – se atrevió a preguntar Kei Lo._

 _\- De Zuko – admitió la chica, sonriendo levemente por los múltiples recuerdos que tenía en ese lugar._

 _\- Oh, vaya…_

 _\- Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde ese entonces – dijo la pelinegra y fue a sentarse en la vieja cama de Zuko. Kei Lo miró de nuevo la antigua casa de Mai y la miró, notando cierta melancolía en ella._

 _\- Supongo que tienes muchos recuerdos aquí – le dijo Kei Lo y se sentó a lado de ella._

 _\- Algunos de los más importantes… - admitió Mai._

 _Kei Lo y Mai se quedaron en silencio y el chico tomó el rostro de la pelinegra en sus manos. Se miraron profundamente por unos segundos y Kei Lo cerró el espacio entre ellos poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella. La chica aceptó el beso. Ella sintió como su novio deslizó sus manos por su cintura y luego recorrió sus piernas. Mai lo permitió. Kei Lo recostó a Mai debajo de él y comenzó a besarla de nuevo._

 _Mai sintió los labios de su novio en su cuello y ella miró al techo por un momento. De repente memorias de Zuko y ella en esa misma habitación ocuparon su mente y no pudo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo._

 _\- Espera… - le dijo Mai levantándose de su posición._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? – le preguntó Kei Lo sintiéndose abrumado._

 _\- No hiciste nada mal – admitió Mai. – Es sólo que no me siento cómoda haciéndolo aquí…_

 _\- Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte._

 _\- No es tu culpa. No sabías – le dijo Mai, levantándose y acomodándose su vestido. – Mejor salgamos de aquí._

 _\- De acuerdo – dijo Kei Lo suspirando._

 _Mai y Kei Lo regresaron a la fiesta. Kei Lo pretendía preguntarle a Mai si quería bailar, pero Zuko llegó de la nada._

 _\- ¿Dónde estaban? – le preguntó Zuko a Mai con el ceño fruncido. Mai rodó los ojos._

 _\- Fui por una chamarra a la habitación de Azula. ¿No puedo? – soltó Mai, notando que Zuko parecía molesto al cuestionarla._

 _\- Puedes… pero Azula te va a matar por tomar sus cosas – contestó el chico más relajado._

 _\- Ella se queda con mi ropa, así que estamos a mano – dijo Mai encogiéndose de hombros._

 _El trio se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que comenzó a sonar "Moves Like Jagger" de Maroon 5 con Christina Aguilera._

 _\- ¿Escuchas eso? – le dijo Zuko a Mai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _\- ¡Ah no! Ni siquiera lo pienses… - soltó Mai, negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho._

 _\- ¡Vamos Mai! Es nuestra canción… bueno, una de ellas - imploró Zuko._

 _Kei Lo vio entre la pareja. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso tenían una canción? No, tenían varías canciones._

 _\- ¡Agh! Hay veces en las que en verdad te detesto, Zuko Agni – soltó Mai._

 _\- ¡Por favor! – siguió diciendo Zuko._

 _\- Kei Lo, iré a bailar sólo esta canción con este idiota. Ya regreso… - le dijo Mai a su novio y le dio un rápido beso en los labios._

 _Zuko jaló a Mai a la pista de baile y Kei Lo vio a lo lejos como comenzaron a bailar. Mai reía cuando estaba con Zuko y el mejor amigo de su novia parecía estar más que encantado con la situación. Mai parecía haberse olvidado de Kei Lo como Zuko se olvidaba de Jin._

 _\- Es mejor que te vayas a acostumbrando – le dijo a Kei Lo una voz femenina detrás de él._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó el chico a Jin._

 _\- Así son. Están juntos y se olvidan del mundo. Así siempre han sido y creo que así siempre serán… - explicó Jin, tomando un largo sorbo de su vaso rojo._

 _\- Sigo sin entender… - admitió Kei Lo._

 _\- Sólo míralos, Kei Lo – soltó Jin con enojo. – Ni siquiera se acuerdan que tienen una pareja. Te apuesto a que podrían besarse en nuestras narices y ni siquiera lo notarían. Son unos descarados y no entiendo cómo no puedes estar molesto._

 _\- Si estás tan fastidiada al respecto, ¿por qué no terminas con él? – dijo Kei Lo con enojo, por escuchar tales cosas de su novia._

 _\- Porque lo amo… - admitió Jin con un hilo de voz. – Y el amor duele._

 _\- No comprendo tu masoquismo entonces… y sinceramente, creo que estás exagerando – dijo Kei Lo y se apartó de Jin._

 _Kei Lo siguió viendo como Mai y Zuko bailaban. Esa noche, Kei Lo sólo tuvo oportunidad de bailar con su novia una vez._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Kei Lo no sabía si debió escuchar con más atención las palabras de Jin aquella vez. Era cierto. Mai y Zuko prácticamente podrían ser una pareja, sin embargo, no lo eran y Kei Lo no se explicaba por qué. El chico se sentía tenso y nuevamente, pensó en las palabras de Jin. El amor dolía y dolía mucho…

Mai salió del baño de la casa de Kei Lo ya con el pijama puesto.

\- ¿Mai? – le dijo cuando ella se le unió en la cama.

\- ¿Mande?

\- Tiene un buen rato que no mencionas a Jin.

\- Ella y Zuko terminaron – admitió Mai, encarando a su prometido.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Dos meses – dijo la pelinegra, encarnando una ceja - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Curiosidad… sólo me acordé de ella.

\- Oh…

Mai se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su prometido. Kei Lo la abrazó por atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en el cuello. La chica sintió como su novio deslizó su mano hacia sus piernas y ella se quitó.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo Mai con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué parece que hago? – le preguntó él con una voz que pretendía ser seductora.

\- Kei Lo, estoy cansada y mañana tengo mucho trabajo pendiente – le dijo ella, poniéndose tensa. En realidad, Mai no quería estar con Kei Lo porque no podía sacarse a Zuko de la mente.

\- De acuerdo… - soltó él, modulando su enojo y le dio la espalda a Mai.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Mai y Kei Lo no contestó.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leerse este capítulo lleno de una Mai contrariada y evasiva, y de un Kei Lo más bateado que una pelota de baseball. Espero les haya gustado este asunto. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios, en especial a **Osana Potter,** **Saorii Duchannes y Mitzka Avatar.** Nos leemos después y ojalá me dejen un bello review con sus opiniones.

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	6. Errores y Dudas

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** Este capítulo va con una dedicatoria muy cursi para mi mejor amiga Clyde, que ayudó a pulir algunos detalles de este capítulo y ha apoyado esta historia desde que nació. Sin más qué decir, les dejo leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Errores y Dudas.**

* * *

 **Tres meses antes del accidente.**

Mai estaba en el elevador de _Agni Industries_. Zuko le pidió que fuera y ella no pudo negarse. Mai también necesitaba escaparse un momento de los planes de su boda, olvidarse de su trabajo y alejarse de Kei Lo. El elevador paró y un hombre entró en él.

–Mai… –dijo Ozai a manera de saludo.

–Ozai –contestó ella con monotonía.

Mai siempre tuvo una relación cortés, pero distante con Ozai. El hombre siempre la había respetado, pero Mai nunca podría perdonarle que le hubiera causado tanto dolor a Zuko.

–Azula mencionó tu compromiso. Felicidades –dijo el hombre sin mucho interés.

–Gracias –contestó ella fríamente.

–¿Planeaban invitarme? –preguntó Ozai, provocando que Mai frunciera el ceño con desconcierto. –Es decir, soy el padre de tu futuro esposo. Sé que no le agrado a Zuko, pero al menos creí que tendría la decencia de mencionarlo.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Mai confundida. La chica se sintió bastante extrañada por el comentario del hombre a su lado.

–¿De tu boda con Zuko?

–¿Azula te dijo que me casaría con Zuko? –preguntó Mai, tratando de adivinar de dónde había sacado Ozai esa idea.

–No –admitió el padre de Zuko. –Pero yo lo asumí. Ustedes dos no han sido nada discretos desde que eran adolescentes.

Mai no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Incluso Ozai creía que ella tenía que estar con Zuko? ¿Incluso aquel hombre que parecía odiar a su propio hijo creía que tenían que estar juntos?

–Estás en un error –comenzó a explicar la pelinegra. –Sí me casaré, pero no será con Zuko.

–Ya veo… por un momento creí que sería así –admitió Ozai y Mai notó cierta sorpresa en el hombre. –Supongo que incluso un hombre como yo se puede equivocar a veces.

–Supongo que sí… –comentó Mai sin pensar y el elevador paró.

–Que lastima, pero era obvio, nadie se podría fijar en alguien como Zuko. Que tengas suerte en tu matrimonio, Mai –contestó Ozai y salió del elevador.

En otra ocasión, Mai hubiera dicho algo para defender a su mejor amigo, pero la chica estaba en tal shock que no pudo. Las palabras de Ozai se quedaron clavadas en su mente y el elevador comenzó a moverse de nuevo, antes de que ella pudiera emitir palabra.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro y salió del elevador para dirigirse a la oficina de Zuko. Cuando entró notó que él tenía cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Mai, sentándose enfrente de él.

–Acabo de discutir con mi padre –explicó y Mai no tuvo que preguntar más. –Vámonos de aquí.

–De acuerdo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko y Mai terminaron en el Dragón del Jazmín. Parecía como si ninguno de los dos no tuviese ganas de hacer nada.

–Toma –le dijo Zuko a Mai, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

–Gracias –contestó ella sin muchos ánimos.

–¿Qué pasa? –se atrevió a preguntar el joven al notar el desgane de su amiga.

–Estoy cansada y bastante harta –admitió Mai, resoplando.

–¿Mucho trabajo o algo más? –inquirió Zuko, sabiendo de antemano que Mai se sentía sofocada por su boda.

–Es todo. El trabajo, la boda, Kei Lo…

–Tengo las soluciones a todo eso.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó la pelinegra enarcando una ceja.

–Sí… mira, renuncia a tu trabajo, rompe el compromiso y termina con Kei Lo. Vida resuelta –explicó Zuko, encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad, todo eso lo había dicho porque dos eran sus deseos más grandes.

–¡Esto es en serio, Zuko! –soltó Mai con enojo y le dio un golpe en el brazo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso Zuko le estaba lanzando una _indirecta_? No… seguramente estaba bromeando.

–¡Oye! Eso dolió… –contestó él, sobando el lugar donde Mai lo había golpeado. –Escucha, y esto es en serio, tómate este día libre. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con eso. Apaguemos nuestros teléfonos, vemos películas lo que resta del día. Nos olvidamos de nuestros problemas y mañana te sentirás mejor. ¿Qué dices?

Mai arqueó la ceja y miró a Zuko por un momento. En verdad quería pasar el día con él. Habían pasado tantas semanas desde que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos, que ella se sentía agonizar. Mai se quería olvidar de todo por algunas horas y estar con la persona que ella más quería en el mundo. Y a pesar de que muy en el fondo se sentía culpable de que el hombre con el que se iba a casar no fuera esa persona, en esos tres segundos de rebeldía no le importó.

–Eres una mala influencia, Zuko –contestó Mai y él sonrió satisfecho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Zuko estaban tirados en el sillón de la sala de Mai. Veían directamente hacía las imágenes de _Medianoche en París_. Era una de las películas favoritas de Mai, así que Zuko no dudó en ponerla. La chica tenía una debilidad secreta por los años 20's y cierta pasión por leer a Fitzgerald y sus escritos sobre la infelicidad humana, las crisis existenciales y sus eternos romances empedernidos e imposibles. Zuko creía que Mai se sentía identificada con algo en aquellas historias, así como él mismo secretamente lo hacía. Zuko sólo esperaba internamente sí poder tener un final feliz.

Sus manos estaban unidas. Era un viejo habito que tenían cuando sabían que nadie los iba a molestar ni ver. A Mai siempre le había gustado sentirse acompañada de Zuko, así que ese gesto le recordaba que él estaba ahí.

Estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando el teléfono de Mai comenzó a sonar.

–¿No habíamos dicho que íbamos a apagar nuestros celulares? –le dijo Zuko y la miró con desaprobación.

–Lo siento… –dijo Mai, frunciendo los labios y paró la película, tomando su teléfono. –Es Azula.

–Contesta. Ya que…

Mai deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, poniendo el altavoz y Zuko pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana emergiendo del celular.

– _¿Dónde estás? –_ soltó la hermana de Zuko con enojo.

–En mi casa. ¿Dónde más? –contestó Mai con monotonía.

– _¿Estás con Zuko? –_ le preguntó Azula. Mai volteó a ver a Zuko y él negó con la cabeza.

–No –mintió Mai. –¿Necesitas algo?

– _Mientes –_ soltó Azula. _– Los vi salir juntos de aquí. Dile que en cuanto tenga los pantalones de regresar acá, hablaremos sobre los recortes del personal. Y si te vas a quedar con él el resto del día, deberías llamar a Ty Lee para que llame a Kei Lo y cancelen la aprobación de las invitaciones._

–Maldita sea –dijo Mai entre dientes. –Lo olvidé por completo.

– _Lo sé. Es triste que me acuerde yo sobre más detalles de tu boda que tú, Mai. Se nota tu emoción –_ le dijo Azula con sarcasmo.

–Necesito que me cubras –dijo la pelinegra, provocando que Zuko la viera extrañado.

– _¿Qué? –_ dijo la hermana de Zuko incrédula. – _¿Necesitas que sea tu cuartada?_

–Sí. Llamaré a Ty Lee y le diré que estoy contigo y estamos ocupadas con algo para que le diga a Kei Lo que se cancela todo y no me moleste –explicó Mai. En verdad ella no tenía cabeza ni ánimos para lidiar con sus planes de boda y mucho menos con su prometido.

– _¿Y que gano yo?_

–Lo que quieras… –admitió la pelinegra, rindiéndose ante los chantajes de Azula.

– _Quiero tus tacones dorados y un asiento de primera fila cuando el drama empiece –_ dijo Azula, riéndose un poco.

–¿Drama? ¿Qué drama? –le preguntó Mai confundida.

–Adiós, Mai. Llama a Ty Lee antes de que cambie de opinión y dile a Zuko lo que te pedí.

Azula colgó, dejando a Mai y Zuko confundidos.

–¿Qué demonios…? –le preguntó Zuko a Mai con el ceño fruncido.

–No tengo idea –admitió Mai, encogiéndose de hombros. –Llamaré a Ty Lee.

Mai llamó a su amiga y no le dijo mucho, sólo que estaba con Azula y que no iba a poder asistir a escoger sus invitaciones. Ty Lee tampoco preguntó mucho, así que reagendaron la fecha y Mai desechó sus obligaciones.

–¿De qué despidos hablaba Azula? –le preguntó Mai a Zuko, ofreciéndole un tazón de palomitas que había hecho mientras hablaba con Ty Lee.

–Por eso discutí con mi padre –comenzó a explicar Zuko, mientras tomaba las palomitas de manos de Mai. –Quiere hacer un despido masivo e innecesario en la compañía. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que las cosas sí han estado complicadas, pero no lo suficiente como para recortar a tantas personas injustificadamente. Mi padre quiere falsificar los ingresos de la empresa en caso de que haya demandas… es enfermizo, Mai.

Mai miró a Zuko y no pudo evitar sentir admiración por él. Zuko siempre iba a ser lo que Ozai nunca pudo.

–Crea otro plan de acción. Muéstrale a la mesa directiva que la propuesta es inaudita y que hay otras medidas que pueden tomar –le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

–¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó el chico esperanzado. Mai le sonrió.

–Puedes intentarlo y es mejor que no hacer nada.

–Tienes razón… –Zuko admitió. Y por eso siempre le había agradecido a la vida por tener a una persona como Mai a su lado. Ella siempre le daba ideas en momentos de desesperación. Por eso y más, él la amaba tanto…

–¿Seguimos con la película? –preguntó Mai. Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Medianoche en París_ estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Mai y Zuko habían terminado con todos los dulces de la casa de Mai y sus manos yacían entrelazadas haciéndolos sentir más cercanos.

–Cuando llegué a tu oficina me encontré con tu padre –comenzó a decir Mai.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –le preguntó Zuko, haciéndosele extraño que Mai sacara el tema así de la nada.

–Me felicitó por mi compromiso, pero…

–¿…pero? –le preguntó su amigo, acercándose un poco más a ella para verla directamente a los ojos.

–Ozai creía que me iba a casar contigo –admitió Mai.

–¿Qué? –soltó Zuko incrédulo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Dijo que siempre hemos sido obvios…

Zuko miró en los ojos de Mai. No podía creer que incluso su propio padre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y él no tuviera el coraje de decírselo a Mai.

–Tal vez tiene razón… –admitió Zuko después de un rato.

–¿Qué…? –dijo Mai, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Zuko se quedó callado un momento reuniendo todo el valor que necesitaba, y mientras _Si Tu Vois Ma Mère_ comenzó a sonar en la película, él no pudo hacer más que contestarle a Mai con un beso en los labios. Ella no lo respondió al principio, pero poco a poco los labios con sabor a chocolate de Zuko la fueron convenciendo de ceder. El joven se puso encima de ella, quedando entre sus piernas y Mai se paró de repente.

–Espera… no. Aquí no… –le dijo ella, jadeando aire.

Por un momento, Mai quiso parar porque pensó en Kei Lo. Ella sabía que él la amaba y no se merecía que ella lo traicionara de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo, las ganas de estar con Zuko eran incontrolables. Mai ya no podía negar que veía a Zuko como algo más que a un amigo y estaba comprobando que él se sentía de la misma manera. La chica se quedó estática, no sabiendo qué hacer y esperó a que él se moviera.

Zuko volvió a mirar a Mai desde el sillón y se acercó a ella otra vez. El chico cerró el espacio entre ellos nuevamente. Esta vez ella dejó que él la guiara, rindiéndose ante sus deseos. Zuko dirigió a Mai hacia la habitación de ella a zancadas entre besos y caricias, y la recostó en su cama con cuidado, quedándose nuevamente sobre ella.

Mai comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Zuko, así como su pantalón y él deslizó el cierre del vestido de ella.

–Te amo Mai. Siempre lo he hecho –consiguió decir Zuko, una vez que la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos.

–También te amo Zuko –admitió Mai, reclamando los labios del chico.

Mai había estado esperando por ese momento mucho tiempo y fue perfecto. Había sido mucho mejor de como lo había imaginado. Zuko en verdad la amaba y estaba entregándose a ella como siempre había querido.

Zuko, por su lado, estaba feliz de que Mai sí se sintiera de la misma forma que él. Ya no había más dudas. No había por qué temer más. Siempre había querido que Mai fuera suya y ahora estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Mai y Zuko terminaron esa noche en brazos del otro. Estaban cansados, pero sumamente satisfechos de que al fin las acciones hubieran declarado lo que las palabras no habían podido. Era posible que todo eso fuera un _error_ , pero si en verdad lo era, entonces era el mejor _error_ de todos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai despertó creyendo que todos los eventos de la noche habían sido parte de un alocado sueño, provocado por una fantasía, pero se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Zuko aún rodeándola. Zuko sintió como Mai se movió en sus brazos.

–Buenos días –le dijo el chico, ahogando un bostezo.

–Buenos días –contestó Mai, ruborizándose al recordar lo que había pasado.

–¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó Zuko, estirándose en la cama.

–Mmhmm, tomaré un baño –declaró la chica y él asintió con la cabeza.

–Te haré de desayunar…

Mai no contestó y se levantó de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana. Se metió al baño y se tardó mucho tiempo. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera pasando todo eso. Se había entregado a Zuko al fin, pero aún quedaba Kei Lo.

La pelinegra salió del baño para vestirse y por accidente vio el vestido de novia que ya le habían entregado. ¿Y si Zuko sólo estaba jugando con ella? ¿Y si sólo quería cumplir sus fantasías y la botaba después? Mai comenzó a dudar. No se explicaba cómo después de tanto tiempo de espera, esto hubiera pasado de la nada y justo ahora que ella se iba a casar. No tenía sentido. Sabía que Zuko era muy inoportuno, pero ¿por qué hasta ahora?

Mai salió y descubrió que Zuko le había preparado el desayuno como había dicho. La chica lo miró con desconfianza debido a las dudas que sentía. En cuanto Zuko la miró, le sonrió ampliamente, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Mai palpitara con fuerza. Se sentía como si tuviera 15 años otra vez.

Zuko no le dijo nada a Mai y esperó a que ella le dijera cómo se sentía. La joven caminó hacia él y se quedó callada.

–¿En verdad pasó todo eso anoche? –preguntó al fin ella.

–Pasó… –admitió Zuko, abrazándola con suavidad. Mai no le regresó el abrazo, sintiéndose de repente incomoda.

Zuko se separó de ella y la miró preocupado. ¿Acaso Mai se había arrepentido? Quizá no se sentía de la misma forma que él y esto sólo había sido un desliz. Zuko se sintió como un tonto. ¿Cómo Mai iba a querer estar con alguien como él? Seguramente ella lo hizo sólo porque le tenía lastima.

Mai y Zuko se quedaron en silencio hasta que el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar. La joven se dirigió a contestar y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver el nombre de Kei Lo brillando en su celular.

–Hola –contestó Mai, tratando que sus nervios no la traicionaran.

– _Hola bebé_ –le dijo Kei Lo alegremente. – _¿Paso por ti y desayunamos juntos? Te extraño, ¿sabes?_

–Mmmm… supongo que sí… –le contestó ella, mordiendo su labio con suavidad.

– _¿Está todo bien? Te oyes extraña_ –dijo el prometido de Mai, presintiendo que ella ocultaba algo.

–Lo está… sólo que me acabo de despertar y no estoy lista. ¿Podrías pasar en una hora por mí? –mintió Mai, queriendo ganar tiempo para deshacerse de Zuko.

– _Ya iba para allá, pero si eso quieres, de acuerdo_ –soltó Kei Lo con decepción. – _Te veo en un rato_.

–Adiós.

Mai regresó a lado de Zuko y él la miró con fuerza, sabiendo que ella acaba de colgarle a Kei Lo.

–Tienes que irte… –fue lo único que ella le dijo a Zuko.

–¿Qué? –soltó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

–Por favor, Zuko. Kei Lo viene para acá…

–Genial, que venga y nos vea juntos para acabar con todo esto de una buena vez –soltó Zuko con enojo.

–¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo Mai elevando la voz.

–Sí, sí estoy hablando en serio.

–Zuko, necesito tiempo para digerir todo –admitió la chica con un hilo de voz. –No sé cómo tomar esto…

–¿Digerir qué Mai? ¿Digerir que dormimos juntos y que al fin pudimos admitir lo que todo el mundo parece notar menos nosotros?

–¡No es eso! –soltó Mai con enojo. –Estoy a tres meses de casarme y tú, ¿de repente decidiste corresponderme? No entiendo por qué…

–O sea, ¿dudas de mí? –se atrevió a preguntarle Zuko, viéndose notoriamente herido.

–Yo…

–¡No puedo creer que estés dudando de mí, Mai!

–¿Cómo quieres que no dude de ti si te conozco mejor que nadie? Zuko, si necesito tiempo es para saber si estoy dispuesta a ser un número más para ti… ¿qué número soy? ¿La cuatro? ¿La siete? ¿La doce? –soltó Mai, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y sintiéndose arrepentida inmediatamente de sus palabras.

–Así que es eso… crees que eres un juego para mí –comenzó a decir Zuko con un tono de voz tan lastimero que hizo que a Mai se le hiciera el corazón pequeño en el pecho. –¿Sabes por qué Jin terminó conmigo en realidad? Fue porque ella se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que siempre he tenido por ti. ¿Sabes por qué siempre tenía una nueva _conquista_? Bueno, todo eso lo hice porque trataba de llamar tu atención. Todo ha sido por ti Mai, y en verdad me duele que pienses que podría llegar a lastimarte.

–Zuko, en verdad necesito pensar… necesito comprender por qué nunca tuviste el valor de decírmelo –le dijo Mai, sintiendo como si le faltara aire. Quería creer en Zuko, pero le daba miedo que la lastimara. –Necesito tiempo para saber qué hacer…

–Me iré Mai, pero sólo piensa que si no lo admití hasta ahora fue por la misma razón por la que tú tampoco me lo dijiste a mí.

Zuko tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento de Mai con un portazo. Ella se quedó sola, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de sus ojos.

Tal vez, no era el mejor _error_ de todos, después de todo…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Pues vaya, ¿qué decir sobre este capítulo? Fue bastante agridulce de escribir, pero ya me conocen, me encanta el drama. Para los que no hayan leído a Fitzgerald o no sepan quién es, creo que se pueden dar una idea al decirles que escribió libros como: " _El Gran Gatsby" o_ " _El Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button."_ Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y me encantaría que me dejaran un review. Saben que todas sus quejas, sugerencias y/o comentarios son bien recibidos. Sin más qué decir, nos leemos después.

 **-TheGirlInGlasses.**


	7. Consecuencias

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Consecuencias.**

* * *

 **Dos meses antes del accidente.**

Mai tenía casi un mes evitando a Zuko. Él comenzó llamándola, pero ella siempre ignoraba las llamadas. Después fueron mensajes y correos, los cuales ella no contestó. Hubo flores y regalos, pero Mai no cedió. Seguía confundida y no podía evitar sentirse miserable por haber engañado a Kei Lo, pero se sentía peor al extrañar tanto a Zuko.

La chica estaba conduciendo sin rumbo en las calles de Ciudad República, cuando por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta de que estaba afuera del Dragón del Jazmín. Mai tragó grueso y decidió estacionarse para entrar y tomar un té, que esperaba que le aclarara las ideas. Una vez dentro del establecimiento, notó que un joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados estaba hablando con una chica.

Zuko le ofreció una humeante taza de té a aquella joven y ella le dio un papel que tenía su número. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a la mujer y guardó el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Mai sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver todo eso y se sintió como una completa estúpida por considerar siquiera en cambiar sus planes de boda.

Zuko volteó al fin y se quedó helado al notar la presencia de Mai. No podía moverse ni hablar. La había extrañado tanto que quería tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía herido y decepcionado porque ella no pudo dejar todo por él.

–Hola… –le dijo Zuko, acercándose lentamente. Mai lo ignoró y se dirigió a la caja para ordenar algo. Zuko la tomó por el brazo –¿No me oíste?

–¿Qué quieres Zuko? –soltó ella con enojo, antes de poder llegar a su destino. –Ya noté que estás bastante ocupado. No te molestes en venir y sigue con tu asunto.

–Mai, ¿podemos hablar? –le suplicó él, mirándola esperanzado.

–No vengo a eso, Zuko –contestó Mai, soltando un suspiro y tratando de deshacerse del agarre de su amigo.

–¿Entonces a qué vienes? –contestó él con irritación.

–Yo… sólo… –la verdad era que ni siquiera la misma Mai se explicaba cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. –Vengo por algo de tomar, ¿acaso no es esto una cafetería? Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí ni siquiera me habría acercado.

–Bueno, eso me lo has dejado muy en claro las últimas semanas. Gracias por ignorarme.

–De nada –contestó Mai más por orgullo que porque en realidad quisiera decirle eso. –¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, al fin que ya vi que me encontraste un muy buen reemplazo. Por cierto, ¿al final qué número soy?

–Mai… esto no es lo que parece.

–¿Ah no? –soltó ella, y se deshizo al fin del agarre de Zuko al sacudir su brazo violentamente. –Yo creo que las cosas sí son lo que parecen. No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui al considerar darte una oportunidad conociéndote como lo hago. Olvídate de mí, Zuko.

Zuko y Mai se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y salió del Dragón del Jazmín. Él no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de su amiga. El joven quería hablar para explicarle todo, pero su decepción y dolor habían sido más grandes que no pudo emitir palabra. Zuko sintió como un terrible enojo brotó en sus adentros por todas las palabras de Mai y antes de que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, él la alcanzó.

–¡Huye! –le gritó él antes de que ella se subiera a su carro. –¡Huye de tus sentimientos como siempre lo has hecho!

–Eres un idiota –contestó Mai con frialdad.

–¿Lo soy? ¿Quién es más idiota? ¿Tú por ignorar tus sentimientos por mí o yo por al fin haberte confesado lo que sentía? –Mai miró a Zuko con coraje y se metió al auto. Él estaba tan enojado como ella. –¡Bien! Huye Mai, pero no regreses más.

–No pensaba hacerlo –soltó ella y arrancó su auto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Días después…**

Mai estaba en la oficina de su jefe, cuando todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Era el tercer día en esa semana que se sentía así.

–¿Mai? –le preguntó Piandao cuando la notó extraña. –Mai, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco pálida.

–Sí –contestó ella con debilidad. –Es sólo que me mareé un poco.

–Oye, si necesitas un tiempo fuera de la oficina sólo pídelo. Pareces cansada –admitió el hombre.

–Supongo que estoy atareada con la nueva edición y todos los planes de mi boda –dijo Mai, sintiendo nauseas también.

–Tómate el día, ¿quieres? Y si necesitas un par de días más, sólo avísame. No me gustaría que te pusieras peor por no descansar –le dijo Piandao con preocupación.

–Gracias, creo que te tomaré la palabra… –admitió la chica.

–¿Necesitas que llame a alguien para que venga por ti? No pareces en buen estado para manejar.

–Llamaré a una amiga, no te preocupes –le contestó Mai con una sonrisa forzada y con eso salió de la oficina de Piandao.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– _¿Mai?_ –preguntó Ty Lee, extrañada de que su amiga le hablara tan temprano en el día.

–Hola, Ty –contestó Mai, sin muchos ánimos. –¿Estás ocupada?

– _Está conmigo_ –dijo Azula desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Entonces olvídalo –dijo Mai, no queriendo que Azula se metiera en sus asuntos.

– _¿Pasa algo, Mai? No suenas muy bien…_ –preguntó Ty Lee con preocupación.

–Me siento un poco mal –admitió Mai. –Quería saber si podías venir por mí al trabajo, pero está bien si estás con Azula, pediré un taxi o algo así.

– _No te molestes, Mai_ –intervino Azula – _Iremos por ti._

–De acuerdo –bufó la pelinegra y colgó.

Ty Lee y Azula llegaron por Mai, para después llevarla a su departamento. Mai se sintió nauseabunda todo el camino, lo cual agradeció internamente porque así evitó las preguntas de Azula y las miradas de Ty Lee.

Mai dejó que sus amigas la acompañaran hasta su departamento. Tanto Ty Lee como Azula, siguieron a la pelinegra hasta su habitación, sólo para ver cómo se recostaba en su cama.

–Te ves terrible –comentó Azula, dejándose caer en un sillón dentro de la habitación de Mai.

–Gracias…

–¿Quieres que te llevemos al doctor? Siento coincidir con Azula, pero sí te ves muy mal –admitió Ty Lee.

–No necesito ir al doctor… pero, tengo un retraso –se atrevió a declarar Mai de la nada ante Ty Lee y Azula con un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, si no iba a explotar.

–¿Qué? Pero creía que Kei Lo y tú no tenían nada de nada desde hace un rato – le dijo Ty Lee con preocupación. Las tres habían sido amigas por tanto tiempo que hablar de esta clase de situaciones no les era extraño ni demasiado invasivo.

–Y no lo hemos tenido –admitió la pelinegra.

–¿Y no te estabas cuidando? –le preguntó Azula incrédula.

–Pues sí, pero Kei Lo y yo teníamos un buen rato sin hacer nada, así que dejé de tomarme las pastillas –explicó Mai con frustración.

–Es de Zuko, ¿no es así? –soltó Azula con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Mai se quedó callada.

–Mai, eso no es cierto, ¿o sí? –preguntó Ty Lee todavía más preocupada.

–No lo sé… –consiguió decir la chica después de un rato.

–A lo mejor estás demasiado estresada por la boda y por eso te retrasaste. Y… mmm… seguro comiste algo que te hizo sentir nauseas –trató de animar Ty Lee con su acostumbrada energía positiva.

–Vamos por una prueba, entonces –intervino Azula con malicia. –Estoy ansiosa por saber si voy a ser tía.

–¡Ya cállate! –soltó Mai con enojo.

–¡Uy! De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ty Lee y yo iremos por la prueba y tú quédate aquí y toma agua.

–Ya qué… –contestó Mai más tranquila.

Ty Lee y Azula salieron del departamento de Mai para regresar 20 delirantes minutos más tarde. Las chicas le dieron cinco diferentes pruebas de embarazo a Mai, de las cuales ella sólo hizo tres. Mai salió del baño con su celular en la mano.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó Azula.

–Hay que esperar…

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos que le parecieron eternos a Mai. ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? Estaba a dos meses de casarse. Prácticamente todo estaba listo y no se podía echar para atrás, así como así. Además, suponiendo que Mai se negaba a casarse con Kei Lo, Zuko no le hablaba. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto?

El celular de Mai comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y anunciando que el tiempo para que viera las pruebas era el propicio.

–No puedo verlas –admitió Mai, sintiendo su garganta seca y las manos sudorosas.

–Yo iré –le dijo Ty Lee con ternura. La chica se metió al baño y salió con cara de preocupación.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Azula con urgencia.

–Son positivas… las tres.

–Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida –soltó Mai entre dientes, echándose para atrás en la cama.

–¿Es en serio que es de Zuko? –se atrevió a preguntar Ty Lee, acercándose a Mai con cuidado.

–Sí –admitió Mai

–¿Y qué planeas hacer? –soltó Ty Lee, abriendo sus hermosos ojos grises ampliamente.

–No… no lo sé –dijo la pelinegra con un hilo de voz.

–Puedes abortar –dijo Azula encogiéndose de hombros. –Tienes dos meses antes de tu boda, nadie tiene que saber que esto pasó.

–¿Qué? –soltó Mai, negando con la cabeza.

–Bueno, sólo era una sugerencia –contestó la hermana de Zuko.

–No planeo abortar –admitió la chica. Era cierto que todo esto era la consecuencia de un gran error, pero, aún así, Mai estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que se venía. Además, no podía deshacerse de algo que ella y Zuko habían hecho.

–¿Planeas decirle a Zuko? –preguntó la hermana del chico.

–No hablo con él desde hace semanas –dijo Mai con decepción. –Creo que dejó en claro que no quiere nada conmigo.

–¿Qué hay de Kei Lo? ¿Vas a decirle? –esta vez habló Ty Lee.

–No seas tonta, Ty Lee –dijo Azula, rodando los ojos. –Es obvio que Mai no le va a decir a su futuro esposo que le fue infiel con mi hermano. Mai necesita un padre para su hijo, ¿no es así, Mai? No queremos que mi sobrino o sobrina crezca tan traumado como su verdadero padre…

–Cierra la boca, Azula –le dijo Mai con ira, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que Azula tenía algo de razón. Si iba a tener un hijo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle la familia feliz que ella nunca pudo tener.

–Puedes hacerle creer a Kei Lo que es suyo, entonces –sugirió Ty Lee de la nada.

–Vaya, al fin una idea coherente –dijo Azula, rodando los ojos.

–¿Qué? –soltó Mai, aguantando la respiración.

–Es lo que tiene más sentido, Mai. No vas a abortar, no le vas a decir ni a Kei Lo ni a Zuko, y supongo que sigues planeando casarte, ¿no? Hazle creer a Kei Lo que es hijo suyo y sigue con tus planes. Lo difícil de explicar va a ser cuando el bebé salga con ojos dorados, pero bueno, puedes decir que tu bisabuelo los tenía iguales –explicó Azula con algo sarcasmo.

–No puedo creer lo que me están diciendo… –soltó Mai, comenzado a creer que la idea que le daban sus amigas era más que coherente.

–No te hagas la ofendida ni la moralmente correcta –soltó la hermana de Zuko, negando con la cabeza. –Aquí la que se acostó con otro estando comprometida fuiste tú, no nosotras.

Mai miró a Azula con enojó y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. En el fondo sabía que la idea que le daban ella y Ty Lee era su única salida, al menos hasta ese momento…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Una semana más tarde…**

Mai estaba en brazos de Kei Lo. Ambos estaban recostados en el sillón de la casa de Mai, y ella no podía hacer nada más que pensar en el problema en el que estaba metida. Esa misma tarde había ido al doctor, confirmando su embarazo y hasta ahora no había podido decidir qué iba a hacer.

–¿Mai? –le dijo Kei Lo con suavidad, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de ella.

–¿Sí?

–Odio preguntar esto, porque sabes que Zuko nunca me agradó mucho, pero ¿está todo bien con él? Noté que no estaba en la lista de invitados… te pregunto porque muy a pesar mío, sé que es importante para ti –admitió Kei Lo con los labios fruncidos. Mai se quitó precipitadamente, viendo a su prometido sorprendida. Esa era la prueba que Kei Lo le estaba dando para demostrarle que la amaba. Él había admitido que no le agradaba Zuko, y aun así se estaba preocupando al respecto.

–Discutimos… –comenzó a decir Mai, sintiendo como se le entrecortaba la voz.

–¿Fue tan terrible como para que no lo invites a la boda? –se atrevió a preguntar el chico frunciendo los labios.

–Escucha, no quiero hablar al respecto, sólo no lo quiero cerca. No lo quiero en la boda –le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

–Sí eso es lo que quieres, está bien… –terminó por decir Kei Lo, rodeando a Mai con sus brazos otra vez.

Mai dejó que Kei Lo la abrazara y trató de que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos. Estaba desesperada y su conciencia la mataba. El recuerdo de Zuko le hacía imposible pensar en una vida feliz a lado de Kei Lo, y convencerse de que podría sobrellevar toda esa situación le era aún más difícil al recordar al bebé que crecía dentro de ella. Tal vez Ty Lee y Azula tenían razón y si Mai quería intentar al menos crear algo con Kei Lo, tenía que convencerle de que el hijo que esperaba era suyo.

Mai se movió en brazos de Kei Lo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Él no se esperaba aquella acción, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Kei Lo y Mai habían estado juntos, que él se dejó llevar. El chico se puso encima de Mai y ella dejó que él hiciera el resto, concentrándose en no dejar que el recuerdo de Zuko se apoderara de su mente.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Primero que nada, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia y más aún a todos los que me han dejado review o mandado PM con sus opiniones. Todo esto me ayuda a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo. Después, ¿qué decir sobre este capítulo? Fue difícil de escribir, sobre todo por una Mai con tantos conflictos internos que la obligan a tomar decisiones con las que no está de acuerdo... Algo que me gustaría destacar es la presencia de Piandao, a quién puse como jefe de Mai porque creo que dentro del Loto Blanco es el que más aprecia el arte. No que Iroh o los demás no lo hagan, pero Piandao me da esa sensación. Respecto a Zuko, él sólo se deja llevar por su temperamento, y Kei Lo, él sólo quiere un poco de amor. Sin más que decir, sólo que espero me puedan dejar un review con sus opiniones, los dejo. Nos leemos después...

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	8. Es Tarde

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Es Tarde.**

* * *

 **Dos días antes del accidente.**

Kei Lo estaba sentado en la sala de Mai, esperando a que ella saliera de su habitación para salir y _celebrar_ su último día como novios. El chico veía nerviosamente hacia el celular de su prometida y decidió desbloquearlo. Kei Lo no era del tipo que se metiera con las cosas privadas de otra persona y menos de Mai, ya que sabía que a ella le gustaba tener su espacio, pero últimamente su futura esposa había estado actuando tan extraño que él había comenzado a preocuparse.

El prometido de la chica comenzó a buscar cosas que le dieran indicios de que algo estaba mal, pero no encontró nada. Kei Lo comenzó a mirar las fotos de Mai, y descubrió que, aunque estaba peleada con Zuko, ella no había borrado nada que tuviera que ver con él. El joven sintió una punzada en el pecho al notar todos aquellos recuerdos, y no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que Mai le había dicho que no quería a Zuko presente, ella mentía.

–Kei Lo… –dijo Mai desde su habitación. –¿Puedes venir?

–Sí bebé –contestó él nerviosamente, dejando el celular de Mai dónde y cómo lo había encontrado. –Ya voy.

Mai estaba sentada en su cama, sintiéndose débil. Acababa de volver el estómago y no tenía ánimos de salir.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Kei Lo, al entrar a la habitación. –Mai, te ves muy pálida.

–Estoy bien –mintió ella casi en silencio. –Pero, no me siento con ganas de salir.

–¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor? –le preguntó Kei Lo con preocupación.

–No, seguramente estoy nerviosa por la boda –contestó la chica, forzando una sonrisa.

–Seguramente… –dijo Kei Lo con desconfianza. –Si quieres podemos ordenar comida o puedo ir por algo para que comamos aquí. No tenemos que salir.

–Como quieras –le dijo Mai, echándose para atrás en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Kei Lo observó a Mai por un par de minutos más y se preguntó qué debería de hacer. El joven resopló internamente y por un segundo deseó conocer a Mai como Zuko lo hacía. No era que Kei Lo se sintiera menos que Zuko, pero a veces deseaba poder hacerla sentir bien y tan feliz como aquel sujeto, porque en realidad la amaba. El pensamiento de Zuko invadió a Kei Lo y no pudo evitar sentir una pesadumbre terrible que lo obligó a decidirse a hacer algo que tal vez a Mai no le iba a gustar.

–Iré por algo entonces… –contestó Kei Lo mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. –¿Quieres algo en especial?

–Lo que sea menos pollo de komodo –contestó Mai, mientras le daba la espalda a su prometido y se ponía en posición fetal. Últimamente su platillo favorito le había estado provocando nauseas.

–De acuerdo. Oye, ¿aún hay invitaciones para la boda? –preguntó el castaño nerviosamente.

–¿Invitaciones? Creí que ya habíamos invitado a todos en la lista –le contestó la pelinegra, con tono todavía débil.

–Olvidé a alguien de la oficina –mintió Kei Lo.

–Creo que hay algunas sobre la mesa de la sala –dijo Mai monótonamente.

–Ok, regreso en un rato, ¿sí?

–Mmhmm.

Kei Lo le dio un beso en la frente a Mai y antes de salir del apartamento de su futura esposa, tomó una invitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko estaba tratando de leer por cuarta vez un documento en sus manos, pero no podía concentrarse. Azula le había hecho saber que Mai evidentemente había seguido con sus planes y que la boda se efectuaría ese mismo fin de semana. Él no podía sacar aquella situación de su mente y se sentía morir.

Desde su último encuentro con Mai, Zuko había decidido no buscarla. Al principio fue por enojo, después por orgullo y al final por miedo a que ella lo volviera a rechazar. Ahora, Zuko no sabía qué hacer ni cómo sentirse al respecto, sólo sabía que la extrañaba y que no sabía si podría seguir su vida sin ella.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Zuko soltó un suspiro y contestó.

–¿Señor Agni? –dijo su secretaria.

–Dime Kiyomi –contestó él sin muchos ánimos.

–Hay alguien aquí que quiere verlo –contestó la mujer.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó el joven curioso. Zuko no estaba esperando a nadie.

–Kei Lo Tanaka.

–Sí… mmm… hazlo pasar –contestó Zuko nervioso y extrañado por la visita de Kei Lo. ¿Qué querría? ¿Acaso se enteró de lo que pasó entre Mai y él, y ahora quería una explicación?

–Sí, señor Agni –contestó la secretaria desde el otro lado de la línea y colgó.

Zuko resopló y esperó a que Kei Lo emergiera de la puerta.

Cuando Kei Lo entró notó que Zuko se veía hecho un desastre. Algo en él había cambiado en las últimas semanas y Kei Lo no quería creer que el cambio en Zuko tenía que ver con Mai.

–Kei Lo, que sorpresa –dijo Zuko, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, una vez que el otro chico entró a su oficina. –Pasa, siéntate.

–Si te soy sincero, también estoy sorprendido de estar aquí, y antes de que me preguntes, no vengo a tratar cosas de trabajo –admitió Kei Lo una vez que estuvo sentado enfrente de Zuko.

–Y… ¿debería preguntar qué haces aquí entonces? –se atrevió a preguntar Zuko. Kei Lo suspiró y le extendió la invitación de su boda.

–Iré al grano, Zuko. No sé qué paso entre tú y Mai, y sinceramente no estoy seguro de querer saber, pero, a pesar mío, sé que tú eres muy importante para ella y aunque ahora diga que no te quiere ahí, se va a arrepentir después y no quiero eso –explicó Kei Lo, apretando los puños.

–Creo que, si Mai no me quiere ahí, deberías respetar su decisión. Se enojará más si sabe que viniste hasta acá a hacer esto –dijo Zuko, viendo lastimeramente entre la invitación y Kei Lo.

–Pues yo creo que ambos están dejándose llevar por su orgullo. Mai te quiere ahí y sé que tú quieres estar con ella en uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Si me molesté en venir es porque estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos en caso de que ella se moleste –soltó el chico frente a Zuko entre dientes.

–Kei Lo no deberías… –comenzó a decir Zuko, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y queriendo decirle al joven que no debería decir eso si no sabía lo que había pasado, pero no pudo.

–Sé que no debería, sin embargo, aquí estoy porque la amo y sé que también la amas –contestó Kei Lo casi en silencio.

–Yo… –Zuko trató de contestar sin lograrlo nuevamente.

–Lo que no entiendo es por qué jamás se lo dijiste.

–¿Qué? –soltó Zuko abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–¿Por qué jamás le dijiste a Mai que la amas? –se atrevió a preguntar el prometido de Mai, viendo a Zuko directamente a los ojos con fuerza.

–No sé de qué hablas –contestó el joven, haciéndose el desentendido. ¿Incluso Kei Lo se daba cuenta?

–He notado cómo la miras y sé cómo te preocupas por ella. Creo que me es tan obvio porque yo hago lo mismo –explicó Kei Lo, riéndose burlonamente. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

–Y sabiendo eso, ¿por qué te vas a casar con ella? –Zuko se atrevió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño con leve enojo.

–Porque Mai fue la que eligió estar conmigo. Yo no la obligué y tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles si lo aceptaras –dijo el prometido de Mai a la defensiva.

Fue el turno de Zuko de reír burlonamente. ¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar? ¿En verdad Mai había elegido? Zuko se sentía como cuando Mai no sabía qué escoger del menú y dejaba que alguien más lo hiciera por ella. Esta vez, Mai había dejado que las circunstancias eligieran, en lugar de hacer lo que en realidad quería.

–Supongo que es tarde para que le digas que la amas, Zuko –dijo Kei Lo y se levantó de su silla. –Considera lo de la boda. Espero verte ahí.

Zuko no pudo contestarle porque Kei Lo salió de su oficina. ¿En verdad era tarde para decirle a Mai que la amaba? Lo había hecho la noche que estuvieron juntos, pero tal vez debía dejárselo más claro.

El joven tomó su computadora y decidió no darse por vencido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **El día del accidente.**

Mai miró al reloj que colgaba de la pared de su sala. Mañana a esa hora sería una mujer casada. La chica estaba en su sillón y se abrazó a sí misma. No podía ni siquiera entrar a su habitación. No podía recostarse en la cama donde ella y Zuko… no podía.

Y Kei Lo… Mai pensaba en el pobre de Kei Lo. Él no se merecía eso porque Mai sabía que su prometido sí tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. No tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera enamorada del hombre equivocado. No era justo para él ni para ella ni para Zuko… y, aun así, ella se iba a casar con él.

El timbre anunciando que alguien estaba en su puerta sonó. Seguramente sería Ty Lee. Su amiga había prometido ir esa noche a su departamento para que la pasaran juntas. Ty Lee sabía que Mai estaba pasando por un momento muy amargo y no quería dejarla sola, sobre todo en su _estado_ …

Mai se levantó y abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que un hombre estaba parado enfrente de ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Mai a Zuko con desconcierto.

–Necesito hablar contigo –admitió el chico. –¿Puedo pasar?

–No –contestó Mai rotundamente, cerrando un poco la puerta para impedirle el paso a Zuko. –Hay que hablar, pero no aquí.

–De acuerdo. Te invito a cenar o lo que sea… –contestó el joven con rapidez.

–Espera aquí. Traeré mi bolso y salimos –contestó Mai, cerrando la puerta en la cara de su ex-amigo.

La pelinegra se recargó unos momentos en la puerta. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Quería hablar con Zuko. Lo extrañaba terriblemente y en verdad no quería perder a su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por haber engañado a Kei Lo y temerosa por sus sentimientos hacia Zuko. Además, su embarazo… ¿cómo iba a explicar eso? No sólo a Zuko, sino que a Kei Lo también.

Mai tomó su bolso, con las llaves de su auto y apartamento en el proceso, y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Zuko recargado en el muro de enfrente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Ella lo observó un momento y recordó las múltiples veces que lo había visto así, esperándola para tomar un café o años atrás en los casilleros de la escuela… era una pose que podía hacer que ella se derritiera. Era su placer culposo adolescente, pero no lo admitiría. Se sentía como una tonta…

–¿Vamos? –le dijo Zuko con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Vamos en mi carro –dijo la chica y él tomó el bolso de Mai de sus manos, caminando atrás de ella. Era como si no hubiera existido una pelea ni el tiempo hubiera pasado. Los viejos hábitos que tenían superaban su enojo y decepción.

–De acuerdo –contestó él, siéndole imposible negarse ante los deseos de Mai.

El tiempo que había pasado desde que ella lo había desterrado de su vida, habían sido las semanas más agónicas que Zuko había vivido en mucho tiempo. Aún en sus momentos más obscuros, él siempre tuvo a Mai a su lado para hacer que un día terrible se convirtiera en el mejor día de su vida. Ella siempre había estado ahí, aunque él no se lo hubiera pedido. Mai siempre había sido la persona de dónde él sacaba fuerza para seguir adelante, y una vez que ella lo dejó, Zuko no podía evitar sentirse miserable.

Zuko condujo el carro de Mai por las obscuras y frías calles de Ciudad República. Ninguno hablaba. Las palabras sobraban. El chico llegó al Dragón del Jazmín, que ya estaba cerrado en esos momentos. Mai lo miró desconcertada.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó ella.

–Quería que pudiéramos hablar en algún lugar sin que nadie nos molestara. Tengo las llaves –explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Zuko abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dio su bolso a Mai, ayudándola a bajar del carro, como en los viejos tiempos. La pelinegra se estremeció al sentir el toque tan gentil del joven. Ella deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes.

–¿Quieres tomar algo fuerte o algo suave? –le preguntó Zuko una vez que entraron al lugar, señalándole una botella de ron. Mai se tensó al recordar su estado.

–Un té estaría bien –contestó nerviosamente.

Zuko frunció el ceño ante su actitud, pero le preparó el té. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que en esos casos ella hubiese escogido el ron. Mai lo observaba desde la barra mientras lo hacía. Siempre le había gustado el modo en el que Zuko preparaba las cosas. Él era dedicado y cuidadoso, justo como le había enseñado su tío Iroh.

–Toma –le dijo Zuko una vez que terminó. El chico optó por tomar lo mismo que ella.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –le preguntó Mai, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

–No te cases, Mai –se atrevió a decir Zuko.

–¿Qué? –soltó ella, casi tirando el té. Creía que Zuko quería arreglar las cosas, no evitar que siguiera con sus planes.

–No te cases y quédate conmigo –repitió Zuko, sacando un sobre de la barra. –Vámonos lejos.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Irnos lejos? ¿Adónde? –preguntó Mai sintiéndose abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Adonde tú quieras –contestó él, abriendo el sobre que había sacado previamente. Zuko le mostró a Mai dos boletos de avión –Son abiertos. Podemos ir a donde quieras, cuando quieras.

–Estás loco… –soltó ella, sintiendo como si le faltara el aire. ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso? Cierto… que ella no se casara.

–Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, lo dije de nuevo. Mai, no me obligues a verte mañana firmando para ser la esposa de Kei Lo. Sé que también me amas… no nos hagas esto –dijo Zuko con la voz entrecortada, mientras sacaba la invitación que le había dado Kei Lo en los días previos.

–¿Por qué ahora, Zuko? –soltó Mai con enojo, tristeza y decepción. –¿Por qué no hace seis meses cuando te dije que me había comprometido? ¿Por qué no el día que nos quedamos solos en casa de tu madre? ¿Por qué el día antes de mi boda? ¿Por qué?

–Porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras –admitió el joven.

–¿Qué?

–Siempre habías estado ahí sin que yo lo pidiera, pero cuando trataba de acercarme a ti de una forma distinta a ser más que un amigo, tú huías de mí –explicó. –Me lo comprobaste el día en que estuvimos juntos. Te fuiste y después me evitaste. ¿Cómo pretendías que te dijera? Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte, sólo decidiste huir de mí y de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Si huía de ti era porque me daba miedo ser un juego para ti como las otras chicas.

–Pero ya te dije que jamás fuiste un juego. Nunca me atrevería a lastimarte… –dijo Zuko, tomando la cara de Mai entre sus manos.

–Sin embargo, ya lo hiciste… –soltó Mai bajando la cara para ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

–Mai, no te cases –volvió a decir Zuko.

–Es tarde para que me digas que me amas, Zuko. Me casaré con Kei Lo –contestó ella con frialdad, quitando su rostro de las manos de su amigo abruptamente.

Mai en realidad no quería decir eso. Quería escapar con él, pero el miedo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún después de que te estoy confesando mi amor y asegurándote que jamás te lastimaría, te vas a casar? –soltó Zuko con desesperación.

–¡Porque ya me heriste, Zuko! Hiciste realidad uno de mis miedos más grandes y créeme cuando te digo que estar sin ti ha sido un infierno para mí, sin embargo, me casaré con Kei Lo porque me quiero dar la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más. Kei Lo me ama, se preocupa por mí y quiere hacerme feliz. Tal vez deberías encontrar a alguien que sea así para ti. No soportaría que me volvieras a lastimar, y la realidad es que te conozco tan bien, que sé que eres capaz de hacerlo –dijo Mai, soltando las lágrimas que se había guardado tan bien por semanas.

–Mai, te prometo que nunca, en lo que me resta de vida, te volveré a hacer daño. Dime qué hacer. Dime cómo redimirme. Necesito saberlo para hacerlo aquí y ahora, porque yo ya encontré a esa persona que me ama, se preocupa por mí y sé que quiere hacerme feliz. Está sentada enfrente de mí y sé que yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ella –dijo Zuko, también soltando un par de lágrimas.

–Es tarde, Zuko…

Zuko se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Mai, uniendo sus labios en contra de los de ella. Mai le respondió el beso por unos segundos, pero después el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella al recordar el dolor que Zuko le había causado y se separó de él bruscamente.

–Me voy a casa –dijo Mai tomando las llaves de su auto y de repente se sintió nauseabunda y mareada. Seguramente toda esa descarga de emociones más su cuerpo hormonal la habían hecho sentirse así. Zuko le arrebató las llaves.

–Yo te llevo –contestó él, teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Zuko notó a Mai extraña.

–No, creo que es mejor que las cosas se queden así –contestó la chica con debilidad.

Zuko no le contestó y tomó el bolso de Mai, guiándola a su carro. No se iba a dar por vencido y si tenía que ir a su boda y oponerse ante todos, lo haría.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tan dramático. Me siento satisfecha por la interacción tan áspera de Kei Lo y Zuko, pero bueno, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Mil gracias a todos los que han leído hasta acá. No estoy segura de cuántos capítulos quedan, seguramente no más de 10, porque esto lo empecé a escribir nada más para desahogarme y sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Ojalá puedan dejarme un review con sus comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias. Sin más qué decir, nos leemos después.

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	9. El Amor Duele

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **El Amor Duele.**

* * *

 **La noche del accidente.**

–No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, todavía vayas a casarte con Kei Lo –dijo Zuko acelerando la velocidad del auto de Mai.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no me case con él? ¡Le di mi palabra, Zuko! No puedo simplemente ignorar mi compromiso sólo porque te diste cuenta de que yo no era un juego para ti –soltó Mai con ira.

Al parecer el enojo que ambos se habían estado guardando, estaba hablando por ellos.

–¿Juego? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Tú nunca has sido un juego para mí! Tú eras la que siempre me evitaba. Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que todo esto es sólo mi culpa… – Zuko le gritó a Mai palabras que ya le había dicho antes, mientras apretaba las manos en el volante del auto.

–¿Que yo te evitaba? ¿Cómo pretendías que no lo hiciera si tú siempre tenías una nueva conquista? ¿Quién fue primero? ¡Ah sí! Song. Después Jun, luego todas esas chicas en la universidad. ¡Saliste hasta con Katara, Zuko! ¡Katara! No me sorprendería que te le hubieses insinuado a Ty Lee. Y ni siquiera mencionemos a tu última adquisición, porque ella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡¿Jin?! ¿De verdad, Zuko? ¡¿Jin?! Sabiendo que ella y yo no podíamos siquiera estar en el mismo lugar… –soltó Mai en el mismo tono que había usado Zuko.

–¡Ya te expliqué que todo eso lo hice para llamar tu atención! –se defendió el joven.

–Pues que pésima estrategia… –dijo Mai, dándose cuenta de la velocidad aumentada del auto. La chica se aferró al reposabrazos a su lado.

Zuko pisó el acelerador, pasándose una luz amarilla. Lo que el chico no notó, era que otro auto no esperó la luz verde. Lo siguiente que Zuko vio fue una intensa luz dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Mai y él. Escuchó el estruendo de algunos vidrios rompiéndose. Se aferró a la mano de ella y de repente nada…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Días después del accidente…**

Mai escuchaba como sus tíos y su madre hablaban a lado de su cama de hospital, mientras ella trataba de enfocarse más en su hermano de 10 años.

–…Y entonces el cátsup explotó por todo el lugar –Mai escuchó que dijo Tom-Tom, pero no había logrado ponerle la suficiente atención para hilar la historia que le había contado.

–Qué divertido –le contestó Mai a su hermano con una sonrisa forzada.

–Pero no te estás riendo… –contestó Tom-Tom decepcionado.

–Mai está cansada, cariño. Le es difícil incluso reírse –le dijo Mura al niño, acercándose para ver a su sobrina.

–Oh… ¿y si te traigo algo? No sé, ¿una tarta de frutas? Tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor –dijo el niño con simpatía, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su hermana.

–Eso me gustaría mucho –contestó Mai y pasó la mano por el cabello de su hermano. –Gracias, eres tierno.

–¡No soy tierno! –soltó Tom-Tom y le sacó la lengua a Mai.

–No dejes que papá te vea hacer eso o te va a desheredar… –dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo. Tom-Tom rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

–Voy contigo –le dijo Michi a su hijo y ambos salieron del cuarto de hospital de Mai.

Mai observó a sus tíos con cuidado y notó que ambos tenían preguntas para ella. Hasta ahora, nadie le había preguntado qué había ocurrido la noche de su accidente, respetando su duelo y teniendo cuidado por su estado de salud, pero Mai sabía que las preguntas llegarían tarde o temprano y que las más difíciles de contestar serían las de Kei Lo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó su tío acercándose a ella.

–Mejor. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí –admitió Mai, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Y… ¿cómo están tú y Kei Lo? Me refiero a… –comenzó a decir Mura, viendo a su sobrina con tristeza.

–No hemos hablado mucho al respecto. Tal vez es mejor que dejemos así el asunto y sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas –interrumpió la pelinegra con aparente frialdad, pero en el fondo Mai se sentía culpable y la hacía sentirse todavía peor el saber que Kei Lo estaba sufriendo lo que Zuko debería.

–Tienes razón, Mai –dijo su tío. –Dale vuelta a la hoja y sigue adelante.

–¿No sería mejor que hablaran al respecto? Tal vez pueden ver a un profesional, o simplemente discutirlo –contestó la tía de la joven, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

–Si Mai ya decidió que es mejor dejarlo así, deberíamos respetarlo –contestó el hombre con desaprobación. Mura soltó un suspiro.

–Sólo creo que sería mejor que lo sacara, en lugar de…

–Escuchen, aprecio lo que tratan de hacer, de verdad, pero no quiero hablar al respecto –contestó Mai, apretando los puños levemente.

–¿Has sabido algo de Zuko? –se atrevió a preguntar Mura, tratando de desviar el tema, pero haciendo sentir peor a su sobrina sin saberlo.

–No –dijo la joven tajantemente.

–Y es mejor que ella no sepa nada. Ese idiota causó todo esto –soltó el tío de Mai con enojo.

A aquel hombre jamás le había caído bien Zuko. El tío de Mai creía que el chico era una mala influencia para ella, ya que Mai tendía a meterse en problemas por causa de Zuko.

–No quiero hablar de nada, ¿de acuerdo? –soltó la pelinegra con frialdad. – Sólo quiero salir de este lugar y tratar de olvidar que todo esto pasó para poder seguir con mi vida.

Los tíos de Mai se quedaron en silencio, mirándola con consternación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kei Lo estaba en la cafetería del hospital mirando directamente hacia un café que se había enfriado una hora atrás. Desde que el joven le había dicho a Mai que había perdido a su bebé, ella había estado evitando el tema y peor aún, estaba esquivándolo a él. Kei Lo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor y tampoco sabía qué hacer para combatir sus sentimientos encontrados.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –le dijo una voz femenina suavemente.

–Ah, hola Jin. Adelante… –contestó Kei Lo, haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza a la chica.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la ex-novia de Zuko una vez que estuvo sentada frente a Kei Lo.

–Creo que estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe –admitió él sin muchos ánimos.

–¿Y Mai? –se atrevió a preguntar Jin, frunciendo los labios.

–Ella… bueno, físicamente se está recuperando, pero… –Kei Lo soltó un suspiro mientras hablaba. –No sé si lo sepas, pero estaba embarazada y perdió al bebé.

–Lo siento mucho, no sabía –admitió la chica, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Qué hay de Zuko? Supongo que viniste a verlo a él –preguntó el joven, queriendo evitar el tema.

Desde el accidente, Kei Lo no se había atrevido a preguntarle a nadie sobre el estado de Zuko. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él. No sabía si odiarle por el accidente y sus consecuencias, tenerle lástima por haber perdido a Mai o ignorarlo para no sentir nada.

–No muy bien –comenzó a explicar Jin, capturando la atención de Kei Lo. –Está sedado. Ursa me explicó que creen que puede tener algún derrame interno o algo así.

–No sabía nada –admitió Kei Lo, de repente sintiéndose mal por Zuko. –¿Crees que se mejore pronto?

–No lo sé. No se veía muy bien… –admitió Jin bajando la mirada.

–Va a estar bien –la trató de animar el joven. Jin suspiró.

–Nunca pensé que volvería a sentarme a la mesa contigo, Kei Lo.

–Ni yo, pero tengo que admitir que últimamente te he recordado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Jin enarcando una ceja.

–Te he recordado porque… –comenzó a decir el joven, no estando seguro si decirle sobre sus inseguridades a la chica frente a él. –…porque en las últimas semanas he estado esperando a que Mai me encare y me diga que ya no quiere seguir conmigo para al fin estar con Zuko.

–¿En verdad? –le preguntó Jin incrédula por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué sigues con ella si sabes que no te ama como tú la amas? –se atrevió a preguntar la joven, creyendo que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sincera y directa.

–Al principio, fue porque creía que Mai me había escogido sobre Zuko porque ella creía que yo era mejor que él y yo mismo creí que podíamos ser felices. Después, por costumbre y miedo a quedarme solo. Y al final, porque me di cuenta de que la amo, y el amor…

–…el amor duele –terminó de decir Jin, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Ella misma le había dicho esas palabras tiempo atrás.

–No sé qué va a pasar después de esto –admitió Kei Lo, echándose para atrás en su silla.

–Si yo fuera tú, me quedaría con ella al menos hasta que se recupere. Después, no lo sé. Supongo que queda en ti –explicó Jin encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo tengo que pensar…

–No te tardes mucho, va a ser más difícil después –contestó Jin y se levantó de su asiento.

–Gracias –contestó Kei Lo sin muchos ánimos.

El joven vio como Jin se alejó de él y comenzó a considerar con más atención sus palabras. Esta vez sí lo hizo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kei Lo estaba a punto de doblar hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Mai cuando vio que Ty Lee jalaba a Azula del brazo para sacarla del cuarto de hospital de su futura esposa. El joven se paró en seco.

–¡Tienes que dejar de atormentarla de esa forma! –soltó Ty Lee con desaprobación y enojo.

–Vamos, Ty. Sólo fue un comentario sobre Zuzu… –se defendió Azula encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Perdió a su bebé! ¡A tu sobrino! No puedo creer que seas tan insensible al respecto –dijo Ty Lee entre dientes, casi susurrando.

Kei Lo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El bebé que esperaba Mai era sobrino de Azula? Eso sólo significaba que Zuko era el padre y no él…

–Bueno, pero tiene que saber que Zuko está decayendo, ¿no? Digo, son amantes ahora, ¿creo? –dijo Azula sarcásticamente.

–Si Mai se pone peor, será tu culpa. Deberías dejarla tranquila. Además, es tu hermano, Azula. ¿Tanta urgencia tienes por tener _Agni Industries_ en tu poder? ¿Tanto resentimiento le tienes a Zuko? –le dijo Ty Lee con el ceño gravemente fruncido, mirándola con lastima.

–Olvídalo, Ty Lee… –contestó Azula como si las palabras de su amiga le hubieran llegado a su interior. Azula comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y Ty Lee volvió a meterse al cuarto de Mai.

Kei Lo se recargó en la pared, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Más bien, no quería creerlo. No quería creer que Mai había sido capaz de serle infiel, sin embargo, ahora comprendía porque ella se había alejado con el tiempo. Ahora entendía porque su prometida parecía tan confundida y frustrada con los planes de su boda.

Kei Lo tomó una decisión en ese momento, así le doliera en el alma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee cepillaba en cabello de Mai y ella miraba al infinito. El hecho de que Azula le hubiera dicho que el estado de Zuko había empeorado, la habían hecho sentirse peor. Ahora, parecía que no sólo había perdido a su bebé, sino que iba a perder al hombre de su vida también. Seguramente la vida la estaba castigando.

Kei Lo entró en el cuarto de hospital de su futura ex-prometida, no pudiendo verla a los ojos. Mai notó que Kei Lo estaba extraño en el momento en el que pisó el lugar, pero dejó que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

–Ty Lee, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas un momento? –le dijo Kei Lo a la mejor amiga de Mai, provocando incomodidad.

–Mmm… sí, seguro –contestó Ty Lee, le dio un apretón en el hombro a Mai y salió del cuarto.

–Algo te está molestando –dijo Mai con voz ronca, mientras Kei Lo se sentaba a lado de ella.

–Tienes razón. Hay algo que me está molestando mucho –admitió el joven, mirando hacia el piso.

–¿Y es…?

–Mai, creo que deberíamos terminar –declaró Kei Lo sin rodeos.

–¿Qué? –soltó Mai, buscando los ojos de Kei Lo y sintiéndose de repente muy confundida.

–Escucha… –comenzó a decir él con suavidad, atreviéndose a tomar su mano por lo que parecía la última vez. –Sé que desde que nos comprometimos tú no estás cómoda con la idea de pasar conmigo el resto de tus días. Creo que ambos nos estamos aferrando a la idea inexistente y errónea de ser felices, cuando sabemos que tarde o temprano esto va a fracasar porque lo estamos forzando. Yo sé que tienes sentimientos por _otra_ _persona_ y pienso que yo me merezco a alguien que me corresponda completamente.

–Kei Lo, yo… –Mai quería decirle a Kei Lo cuanto lo sentía. Ella no quería lastimarlo porque sabía cuánto dolía, sin embargo, ella se convirtió para Kei Lo, lo que Zuko estaba siendo para ella.

–Lo sé, Mai. Sé que lo sientes –la interrumpió Kei Lo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. –De hecho, yo también lo siento por haber seguido con todo esto cuando en el fondo sabía que no iba a funcionar. Te amo, Mai. Y justo por eso te voy a dejar ir. A veces, el acto más grande de amor es dejar ir a la persona que amas.

Los ojos de Kei Lo al fin se encontraron con los de Mai, y sólo hasta ese momento él notó que la joven estaba al borde del llanto. Kei Lo mordió su labio inferior queriendo decir algo más, pero no pudo. No le iba a reprochar a Mai su infidelidad. ¿Para qué hacer las cosas más grandes? ¿Para qué seguir torturándola si sabía que ella ya estaba sufriendo?

–Sé que vas a estar bien –siguió diciendo Kei Lo. –Encontrarás tu camino, Mai, y ahora creo que yo tengo que encontrar el mío.

–Lo siento mucho, Kei Lo. En verdad lamento no haber luchado por lo nuestro –consiguió decir Mai al fin. Y en verdad lo sentía, pero no podía evitar que sus sentimientos por Zuko fueran más fuertes.

–Te repito que lo sé… no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo porque aprendí mucho, sin embargo, no puedo seguir con esto. No es justo para nadie. Creo que esto es el adiós, Mai.

Mai quería decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Kei Lo se levantó de su asiento, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí. Estoy muy satisfecha con la convivencia de los personajes, espero les haya gustado eso... Muchas gracias por leer y me harían muy muy muy feliz si me dejan un review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o sugerencias. Todo es bien recibido. Es posible que ponga una pausa a este fic, así como a mis otros trabajos porque últimamente mi vida se ha complicado un poco, espero no me odien. Nos leemos pronto...

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	10. Miedo

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Miedo.**

* * *

Mai estaba sentada en su cama de hospital, esperando a que su madre regresara con los documentos que comprobaban su salida del hospital e incapacidad temporal para trabajar. La joven miraba al piso, no sabiendo qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Kei Lo había terminado con ella, desterrándose de su vida. En cuanto a Zuko, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba.

–Hola Mai –dijo detrás de ella una voz demasiado familiar que provocó que la pelinegra se estremeciera.

–Hola Ursa –contestó Mai con debilidad, no pudiendo voltear a ver a la madre de Zuko.

–¿Cómo estás? –se atrevió a preguntar la mujer, acercándose a Mai lentamente.

–Supongo que bien… –contestó la joven sin muchos ánimos.

Ursa quedó justo enfrente de Mai. La pelinegra se encontró con los ojos dorados de la mujer, que poco a poco se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Ursa se le abalanzó a Mai y comenzó a sollozar violentamente en el hombro de la joven.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Mai a Ursa, comenzando a temer lo peor.

–Es Zuko… –comenzó a decir la mujer. El corazón de Mai se aceleró y la joven empezó a temblar de miedo por la actitud de Ursa. –Entró en shock, Mai.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que entró en shock? –preguntó la joven con temor.

–Tiene un sangrado interno –comenzó a explicar Ursa con más tranquilidad, mientras se separaba de Mai y se enjugaba las lágrimas. –Había estado agotado en los últimos días y tenía mucho dolor en su torso. Los doctores creyeron que era normal por los golpes del accidente, pero hace unos días comenzó a estar muy ansioso y siempre estaba frío. Anoche comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y la boca. Lo metieron a cirugía. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasarle, Mai.

Ursa volvió a envolver a Mai en un abrazo y la joven comenzó a respirar pesadamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Zuko? La simple idea le causaba pánico. De repente, Mai también sintió ganas de quebrarse y comenzar a llorar con Ursa, pero ¿de qué le iba a servir? Tenía que ser fuerte. Sabía que Zuko saldría de ésta. Tenía que hacerlo.

–¿Ya salió de cirugía? –se atrevió a preguntar Mai con la voz entrecortada.

–No, creo que no deben tardar mucho para salir. Llevan horas en el quirófano –explicó Ursa, tranquilizándose nuevamente.

–¿Quieres que me quede contigo a esperar que Zuko salga? –dijo Mai, queriendo ver con urgencia a Zuko y saber que iba a estar bien.

–Tú también tienes que descansar, Mai –le dijo Ursa, negando con la cabeza. –Vine hasta acá, no para preocuparte, sino para saber cómo estabas. Zuko había estado preguntando mucho por ti, pero ni tu madre ni Azula le habían querido decir nada. Ni a él ni a mí. Quise venir para asegurarle que estás bien en cuanto despierte y me pregunte, porque sé que va a despertar… y… sé que se preocupa por ti, así como tú te preocupas por él.

Mai miró a Ursa con consternación. Se sintió culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando y no supo qué contestar, pero de alguna forma, era como si la mujer mayor supiera en qué estaba pensando.

–Gracias por informarme esto, Ursa –dijo Mai y forzó una sonrisa. –¿Podrías llamarme en cuanto sepas algo o al menos enviarme un mensaje?

–Claro que sí, Mai –contestó la madre de Zuko, regresándole la sonrisa. –Mai…

–¿Sí?

–Lamento lo de tu bebé –se atrevió a decir Ursa y el semblante de Mai se ensombreció.

–Dicen que el destino es curioso y que las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no es así? Si no tenía que ser… no iba a ser –contestó la joven, mientras miraba al piso.

–Eres joven, podrás intentarlo de nuevo después –dijo la madre de Zuko tratando de sonar positiva al respecto.

Mai se quedó callada y Ursa no pudo encontrar más palabras qué decirle. La pelinegra mordió su labio pensando en qué diría la mujer si supiera que el hijo que esperaba era en realidad su nieto. La joven suspiró y escuchó como su madre se metió al cuarto de hospital.

–¿Ursa? –dijo Michi, sorprendida e incómoda de ver a la otra mujer en el cuarto de su hija.

La madre de Mai creía, al igual que su hermano, que el accidente que había sufrido su hija había sido culpa de Zuko, y no quería que Mai tuviera nada qué ver con nadie que estuviera relacionado con el joven, aunque no lo admitiría por ahora para no causarle un disgusto a su hija.

–Hola Michi. Escuché que Mai ya iba a salir del hospital y quería saber cómo se encontraba –admitió Ursa. –Pero ya vi que está bien, así que yo me retiro.

–Hazme saber qué pasó con… bueno, ya sabes –dijo Mai, no queriendo mencionar a Zuko, a sabiendas de que Michi estaba incómoda con el asunto, ya que Ursa le había mencionado que su madre no le había querido mencionar nada sobre su estado. La joven tomó una mano de Ursa antes de que ella se apartara de ella.

–Lo haré. Descansa… –dijo la madre de Zuko y le dio un beso en la frente a Mai, antes de salir del cuarto.

Michi soltó un suspiro y se quedó callada no queriendo discutir con su hija al respecto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, Mai se despertó en la antigua habitación que usaba cuando vivía con su madre y su tía Mura. Ambas mujeres se habían negado a dejar que Mai se fuera a su apartamento, argumentando que ella aún necesitaba de cuidados. La joven aceptó a regañadientes y terminó de nuevo en aquel lugar.

La pelinegra tomó un desayuno ligero, se dio un baño y se dispuso a salir a hurtadillas de la casa, con la intención de ir al hospital para saber sobre el estado de Zuko. Apenas había dormido debido a su ansiedad, y a pesar de que Ursa le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que todo parecía haber salido bien, Mai no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta ver con sus propios ojos que él estaba bien.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? –preguntó Michi, atrapando a Mai en el acto de escapar de su casa.

–A caminar un rato –mintió Mai, rodando los ojos.

–Mai, todavía necesitas descansar –comentó Mura, uniéndose a la conversación.

–Lo sé, pero he pasado días postrada en una cama y no creo que pueda pasar ni un minuto más encerrada en mi habitación, así que saldré a caminar un rato. A nadie le hace daño eso.

–Nadie dijo que tenías que estar encerrada en tu habitación. Bien podrías ver una película aquí en la sala con tu hermano o sentarte en el jardín a leer un libro –soltó Michi, mirando a su hija con desaprobación, al mismo tiempo que recordaba las actividades que Mai solía hacer cuando vivía en esa casa.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estar sentada o acostada madre? –preguntó Mai con sarcasmo. –Sólo saldré a caminar para aclarar mi mente y regresaré en un momento.

–Dejémosla, Michi. Una caminata le hará bien… –comentó Mura, notando algo extraño en Mai. –Sólo no te tardes demasiado, ¿sí cariño?

–De acuerdo –contestó Mai, y una vez que Michi se volteó, la joven le murmuró un leve _gracias_ a su tía, a lo que Mura contestó asintiéndole con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Mai llegó al hospital, notó que Ursa estaba afuera de la habitación de Zuko hablando con un doctor. La joven se paró en seco, frunció los labios en señal de preocupación y esperó a que el doctor se marchara.

–¿Mai? –preguntó Ursa confundida una vez que notó la presencia de la joven.

–Hola –saludó la chica con cortesía, mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando? –preguntó la madre de Zuko con preocupación.

–Vine a ver cómo está Zuko –admitió Mai. –No podía quedarme tranquila hasta no verlo.

–Está dormido ahora –explicó Ursa sonriéndole a Mai con ternura.

–¿Te dijo algo importante el doctor? –preguntó la joven con preocupación.

–Dijo que Zuko parece estar evolucionando bien y que, si todo sigue así, en una semana lo dejan salir. Aun así, debe de estar en reposo absoluto y tendrá que tener mucho cuidado en las próximas semanas –explicó la mujer viéndose sumamente aliviada.

–¿Puedo verlo?

–Sí, tal vez despierte en un rato. Seguramente estará feliz de verte.

Mai asintió con la cabeza y Ursa la dejó pasar al cuarto de hospital de su hijo. Cuando Mai al fin estuvo dentro, pudo notar que Zuko estaba tan pálido que podía notar las venas de sus brazos y algunas de su cara. La pelinegra contuvo la respiración un segundo y se obligó a acercarse.

–Iré por algo de desayunar. ¿Te importaría quedarte sola? –dijo la madre de Zuko.

–No, estaré bien.

–¿Quieres algo? –preguntó amablemente la mujer. Mai le sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

Una vez que Mai y Zuko estuvieron solos, ella se acercó más hasta que pudo tomar la mano de él en las suyas y se sentó a su lado. Mai sintió la piel de Zuko más fría que la de ella, y eso ya era mucho decir, ya que Mai tendía a estar fría. La pelinegra pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Zuko y soltó un suspiro.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir Mai con suavidad, a pesar de que él estaba dormido. –Estaba muy enojada contigo. De hecho, sigo molesta, pero al darme cuenta de que podía perderte tuve mucho miedo. No quiero perderte, Zuko. Ya perdí a nuestro bebé y no puedo concebir la idea de que tú también te vayas de mi lado, así que ahora tienes que ponerte bien y regresar a mí. Me preguntaste qué podías hacer para redimirte, bueno, tienes que levantarte de esta cama. Me lo debes.

Para este punto, Mai se había permitido soltar un par de lágrimas, pero las enjugó de inmediato, sabiendo que tal vez Ursa regresaría pronto.

–Lo siento… –gruñó Zuko, sonriendo un poco con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Mai abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz ronca de Zuko. El joven abrió los ojos con dificultad y apretó un poco la mano de Mai. Zuko trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero Mai lo detuvo.

–No, no. No puedes hacer esfuerzo. Quédate así –le dijo ella con preocupación, ignorando su previa confesión y la disculpa de él. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Adolorido… –admitió Zuko, gruñendo nuevamente.

–¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? Tal vez podría darte algo para el dolor –sugirió Mai, levantándose para salir del cuarto, pero Zuko apretó su mano con más fuerza y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No, no me dejes –dijo Zuko como si temiera que Mai no regresaría a su lado. –Tú podrías aliviar mi dolor si quisieras… seguramente tus labios todavía tienen poderes mágicos.

–Ja, ja, ja –dijo Mai, fingiendo molestia. –Veo que entonces no estás tan adolorido, es decir, estás bromeando y lo haces muy mal.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Azula y Ty Lee de 12 años, Mai de 13 y Zuko de 14, jugaban "Verdad o Reto" en la casa de Ozai. Por supuesto, Mai y Zuko habían optado por sólo escoger retos, ya que, en el fondo, ambos sabían que tanto Azula como Ty Lee les preguntarían quién les gustaba y sólo se pondría incómoda la situación._

– _¿Verdad o reto, Zuzu? –preguntó Azula, sonriendo maliciosamente._

– _¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! –soltó Zuko con enojo._

– _Bueno, ¿verdad o reto? –volvió a preguntar la hermana de Zuko, rodando los ojos._

– _Reto_ –contestó Zuko.

– _Te reto a besar a la persona que está a tu derecha –desafió Azula, provocándole una risita a Ty Lee y que Mai y Zuko se miraran incómodamente, ya que Mai era la persona a su derecha._

– _Agh –soltó Zuko y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga. –No lo haré si no quieres…_

– _Si no lo hacemos, serán dos pasteles de lodo en mi cara, así que… –dijo Mai, fingiendo desinterés, mientras se encogía de hombros._

 _Zuko soltó un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Mai. Ella cerró los ojos y su mejor amigo rozó sus labios rápidamente en contra de los suyos. Mai y Zuko se separaron abruptamente, no pudiendo mirarse a los ojos después de lo que había pasado. Ambos estaban levemente ruborizados._

– _Míralos, son tan tiernos… –se burló Ty Lee._

– _Ustedes dos son de lo peor –soltó Mai con enojo y continuaron su juego._

 _Después de más verdades y retos, nuevamente, a Azula le tocó ponerle un reto a su hermano._

– _Te reto a escalar el manzano del jardín._

– _¿Qué? Estás loca, Azula. Ese árbol está muy viejo y me voy a matar si trato de escalarlo –dijo Zuko, mientras fruncía el ceño._

– _Gallina –comenzó a decir Azula, sabiendo que iba a provocar a Zuko._

– _¡No soy una gallina!_

– _¡Sí lo eres! Pones pretextos absurdos para no escalar el árbol porque te da miedo._

– _¡Está bien! –soltó Zuko y se levantó, saliendo hacía el jardín. Detrás de él, salieron Azula, Mai y Ty Lee._

 _El chico comenzó a escalar el árbol. Zuko estaba ya bastante arriba en el manzano, pero como él había dicho, el árbol era muy viejo y justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar una rama, ésta se quebró, provocando que el castaño cayera. Ty Lee y Mai corrieron de inmediato a auxiliarlo, mientras Azula corrió a llamar a un sirviente._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Más tarde ese día, Mai se atrevió a ir a casa de Ozai, una vez que se dio cuenta de que Zuko había regresado del doctor. La chica se escabulló de su casa, entrando igual de sigilosamente en la casa de Zuko, manteniéndose en incógnita hasta que logró llegar al cuarto de su mejor amigo._

– _Largo de aquí, Azula –soltó Zuko con enojo, al escuchar que su puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de él._

– _No soy Azula –dijo Mai con suavidad, notando la habitación de Zuko completamente a obscuras y que su mejor amigo tenía su brazo enyesado._

– _Mai… –dijo con sorpresa y se sentó en su cama._

– _¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó ella con suavidad, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Zuko se encogió de hombros._

– _Supongo que bien, un poco adolorido._

– _Tu primera fractura, ¿eh? Debemos celebrar –dijo Mai con sarcasmo, y Zuko se echó para atrás en la cama._

– _Eso díselo a mi padre._

– _¿Te regañó?_

– _¿Tú qué crees? Me dijo que era un idiota por si quiera considerar escalar ese árbol y que me pusiera a pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Azula. ¿Le importo tan poco, Mai? –bufó Zuko con enojo, pero Mai sabía que su tono también denotaba tristeza. Ella se recostó a su lado._

– _No lo escuches –dijo Mai, tratando de encontrar palabras para consolarle. –Estaba enojado y sabes que se desquita contigo cuando está enojado. Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí me importas._

 _Zuko pasó su brazo sano por los hombros de Mai en señal de agradecimiento y ella se ruborizó al sentir el brazo de su amigo alrededor de ella._

– _Gracias Mai –dijo Zuko, sonriéndole levemente. –Aunque tal vez todo esto es tu culpa._

– _¿Mi culpa? –preguntó Mai haciéndose la ofendida._

– _Sí, ese beso me quitó energías –bromeó Zuko, provocando que las mejillas de ambos se tiñeran de rojo._

– _¿Te confieso algo? –comenzó a decir la chica, mientras mordía levemente su labio._

– _¿Mmmm?_

– _Fue mi primer beso._

– _También el mío –se atrevió a decir Zuko, provocando que Mai lo mirara de golpe._

– _No te creo –dijo la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño._

– _Lo juro. Ya sabrías si hubiera besado a alguien más. Eres mi mejor amiga… –aseguró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. –Lamento que tu primer beso haya sido tan patético como ése._

– _Fue también tu primer beso, y supongo que fue tan patético como lo fue para mí, así que estamos a mano._

– _Podríamos corregirlo entonces. Nos lo debemos el uno al otro –dijo Zuko, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de que pareciera que el asunto no tenía importancia, sin embargo, para Zuko era tan importante como para Mai._

 _Él se levantó de la cama, obligando a Mai a hacerlo también y ambos se miraron nerviosos. Zuko comenzó a acercarse a Mai y ella a él. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y sus labios se encontraron. Esta vez el beso duró más y una vez que se separaron, comenzaron a reírse como si lo que hubiera pasado hubiese sido un accidente._

– _Tus labios son mágicos, Mai._

– _¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la chica confundida._

– _Sorprendentemente, el dolor en mi brazo se desvaneció –bromeó Zuko y ella rodó los ojos._

– _Eres un idiota…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–En verdad… no me dejes –pidió Zuko nuevamente.

–No lo haré… –contestó Mai y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, después de una consulta con mi conciencia, creo que esto no tendrá una pausa después de todo... Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que puedan dejarme un review con sus comentarios, por favor. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y han llegado hasta aquí. No diré mucho al respecto, porque en realidad estoy actualizando de rápido, así que, nos leemos después.

 **-TheGirlInGlasses**


	11. Culpa

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Culpa.**

* * *

 **Un mes después del accidente.**

Los días pasaron desde que Zuko salió de peligro, y justo como Ursa había dicho, su hijo salió del hospital poco tiempo después y la mujer se encargó de que él guardara reposo absoluto, haciéndolo quedarse en su casa en lugar de que el joven regresara a su departamento.

Zuko le había pedido a Mai que también regresara a su casa y que ella misma descansara para curar sus heridas. El chico, al igual que su mejor amiga, estaba desarrollando un miedo aún mayor de perderla, así que una recaída de su parte era lo último que ambos necesitaban. La pelinegra aceptó a regañadientes, pero ella le enviaba mensajes diariamente y hablaban seguido por teléfono o videollamada.

A pesar de su comunicación continua, Mai y Zuko habían estado evitando el tema del bebé que perdió ella y de qué había pasado con Kei Lo. Mai sabía que su mejor amigo se sentía tremendamente culpable y no quería hacerlo sentir peor. Por su lado, Zuko sabía que Mai todavía no estaba lo suficientemente lista para hablar del tema, y que hablarlo por mensaje no era lo más sano, así que estaba esperando al momento en el que ambos pudieran verse a la cara y que ella se sintiera un poco mejor.

Una tarde, después de que Mai fuera a una revisión médica, decidió dirigirse a casa de Ursa para visitar a Zuko.

–Hola Mai –la saludó Kiyi con una sonrisa al abrirle la puerta.

–Hola Kiyi. ¿Puedo pasar? –contestó Mai, sonriéndole también a la niña de 12 años.

–Seguro. Mamá regresa en unos minutos, papá no está y Zuko está arriba –explicó la niña, dejando pasar a la pelinegra.

–Subiré a ver a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? –contestó Mai.

–Sí, claro. ¿Debería decir que no cierren la puerta? –bromeó Kiyi con una malicia parecida a la de Azula, pero eso no evitó que Mai se ruborizara.

–¿No tienes tarea que hacer?

–Iré a hacerla… –contestó Kiyi, rodando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación. Mai negó con la cabeza

La joven subió las escaleras, soltando un suspiro y entró a la habitación de Zuko, encontrándolo pasando los canales de la televisión aburridamente. Mai sí cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–Hey –dijo Zuko, sonriendo ampliamente al verla en su habitación.

–Hola –contestó Mai mientras se acercaba a Zuko y se sentaba a lado de la cama.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el joven, buscando la mano de Mai.

–Quería ver cómo estabas –admitió Mai y se encogió de hombros.

–Me siento mejor. Tú, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, vengo del doctor.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Zuko con preocupación.

–Me dijo que necesitaré terapia para mi clavícula y me dio algunas pastillas para la anemia. De ahí en fuera, todo parece estar normal –explicó la pelinegra.

–¿En verdad todo está bien? –siguió inquiriendo el chico, sabiendo que Mai no había mencionado nada sobre su aborto. Ella se quedó callada. –Mai… lo siento en verdad. Por todo…

–Fue un accidente –se apresuró a decir, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al notar la culpa en los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –se atrevió a preguntar Zuko, buscando los ojos de Mai. La chica se tensó, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

–¿Decirte qué? –preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

–No me evites, Mai –dijo Zuko, apretando un poco la mano de ella. Mai soltó un suspiro. –No repitamos ese error… ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

–¿Cómo sabes que el bebé que esperaba era tuyo? –preguntó Mai, enarcando una ceja.

–Azula… –contesto él simplemente, provocando que Mai apretara los dientes con fuerza y soltara un nuevo suspiro. –Y por todo lo que me dijiste en el hospital.

–Nos habíamos peleado y creí que no querrías saber nada de mí. Me asusté y decidí seguir con mis planes, creyendo que tal vez podría darle a ese bebé una familia feliz si me quedaba con Kei Lo, pero… me equivoqué… y… –los ojos de Mai comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras hablaba. –… y lo perdí, Zuko. Soy una estúpida. Debí decirte y tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa.

–No, Mai. Nada de esto es tu culpa –comenzó a decir Zuko, acomodándose difícilmente en la cama para poder ver mejor a Mai. –Si de alguien es culpa, es mía. Debí haberme fijado mejor. No debí haberme dejado llevar por mi enojo.

Zuko miró a Mai y ella se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama. El chico puso ambos brazos alrededor de su amiga con dificultad, ella escondió la cara en el cuello de Zuko con cuidado de no lastimarlo y comenzó a llorar, soltando al fin todo lo que se había guardado. Zuko también soltó algunas lágrimas, pero en ese momento se hizo una promesa, no volvería a lastimarla de ninguna manera y haría todo lo posible para aliviar sus tristezas. Era su mejor amiga después de todo y no permitiría que nadie ni nada le volviera a hacer daño. Ni siquiera él.

–Llora, Mai… llora todo lo que quieras –susurró Zuko en su oído y Mai lo hizo.

Con ese llanto, Mai lavó sus culpas y su tristeza. Lo necesitaba y necesitaba estar con Zuko porque era el momento donde ambos estaban dejando ir su enojo, decepción, ese accidente y al bebé que habían perdido. Ese llanto no iba a solucionar nada, pero al menos los estaba liberando y eso eventualmente los haría sentirse mejor para así poder encontrar una solución real a sus problemas.

–Kei Lo… ¿él lo sabía? –se atrevió a preguntar Zuko, una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron y que ella yacía recostada a su lado.

–No… o al menos yo no se lo dije. Él decidió romper conmigo. Se dio cuenta de que no me sentía de la misma forma por él y me dejó ir… –explicó Mai con tristeza.

–¿Has hablado con él?

–No –admitió. –He tratado de llamarlo para saber cómo está, pero al parecer bloqueó mi número porque me envía directo al buzón de voz. Mi padre me dijo que renunció a su trabajo con él, y también he tratado de contactarlo de otras formas, pero al parecer decidió no querer que lo encuentre.

–Dale tiempo. Todos necesitamos asimilar lo que pasó –dijo Zuko, tratando de desterrar a Kei Lo de su mente. El chico creía que mínimo le debía una disculpa al ex-prometido de Mai, pero ahora no era el momento.

–¿Zuko? –dijo Mai después de un rato de silencio.

–¿Mmmm?

–¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar ella.

–¿Qué quieres que pase? Yo sé qué quiero, pero ¿qué quieres tú?

Zuko sabía que él quería estar con Mai, pero no quería forzarla a tener una relación ni que se estancaran en los eventos que recientemente habían ocurrido. Por supuesto que le iba a doler si Mai decidía continuar sólo como amigos, pero era mejor tenerla en su vida como sólo una amiga a no estar con ella en lo absoluto.

–Sé que quiero estar contigo. Me di cuenta cuando creí que podía perderte para siempre, pero creo que ambos necesitamos tiempo para conocernos como pareja, superar todo esto y mi pregunta es, ¿tú estás dispuesto? –dijo Mai, levantándose a ver a Zuko directamente a los ojos.

Mai sí quería estar con Zuko, pero consideraba que ambos necesitaban ir despacio para perdonarse lo que habían hecho y seguir adelante incluso con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Arrojarse precipitadamente a los brazos del otro sólo podría complicarles las cosas.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy dispuesto? –le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

–No lo sé… supongo que empezando por lo que pasó, y después porque tal vez no voy a ser la novia que esperas –explicó Mai frunciendo los labios.

Muy en el fondo, Mai también sabía que a pesar de que Zuko y ella se conocían perfectamente, él nunca había estado en una relación con una chica como Mai, y ella estaba dispuesta a adaptarse por él, pero no a cambiar su personalidad.

–Te amo tal y como eres, Mai –dijo Zuko, adivinándole el pensamiento. –Te amo con tu frialdad y tu sarcasmo. Sé que vas a pasar la mitad del día con la nariz detrás de un libro y que habrá días donde vas a necesitar tu espacio y no vas a querer lidiar con mi temperamento. Te voy amar, aunque no podamos tener nueces en nuestra casa y estoy dispuesto a comer pollo de komodo el resto de mi vida. Escucharé la música clásica y melancólica que te gusta, así como el rock indie y las bandas sonoras de las películas que sólo tú conoces. Sé que eres diferente y que a lo mejor va a haber veces en las que no vas a querer alocarte y hacer cosas que cualquier otra chica estaría dispuesta a hacer, pero te amo y en verdad quiero estar contigo, porque sé que tú también estás dispuesta a aceptarme como soy y que me amas. Me preocupo por ti y quiero hacerte feliz.

–Zuko… –dijo Mai poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

–Todo lo que te dije es verdad.

–¿Me vas a amar, aunque tal vez no te pueda dar un hijo? –preguntó la pelinegra con temor, sabiendo que, aunque Zuko no lo externara, él tenía deseos de formar una familia.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No estoy segura, pero escuché que el doctor dijo que tal vez me sea difícil concebir de nuevo… –admitió Mai y bajó la mirada.

–Mai… –esta vez fue el turno de Zuko de tomar la mejilla de Mai. –Yo te amo a ti por todo lo que te dije y más. No te quiero porque seas una máquina para hacer niños. Además, ni siquiera estás segura, y si en realidad no pudiéramos tener hijos, ahora hay muchas opciones. Podríamos buscar una segunda opinión, o someternos a un tratamiento. También existe la adopción, pero no nos adelantemos. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, y tienes razón, creo que primero hay que solucionar nuestra relación y mejorarnos físicamente y después… ya veremos –dijo Zuko, dándole ánimos y el coraje para que siguieran con su relación.

–Intentémoslo… –dijo Mai con una sonrisa genuina.

Zuko también le sonrió y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar sus labios, pero no pudo del todo debido a que todavía le dolían un poco sus heridas. Mai notó el esfuerzo de él y lo miró divertida, sin embargo, ella unió sus labios con los de Zuko y se besaron lenta y suavemente.

–¿Eso significa que ahora eres mi novia? –le preguntó el joven a la chica a su lado. Mai se ruborizó ante esa declaración.

–Eso significa que tal vez me gustas mucho…

Zuko sonrió genuinamente y se inclinó de nuevo para darle un beso a Mai.

–¿No dijimos que íbamos a ir despacio? –preguntó Mai sarcásticamente.

–Bésame, ¿quieres? –contestó Zuko, rodando los ojos.

Mai obedeció, y ella y Zuko se besaron por algunos segundos más, o eso hacían hasta que Ursa abrió la puerta, quedándose atónita por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

–Mamá… –dijo Zuko, abriendo los ojos y ruborizándose violentamente.

–Yo… –comenzó a decir Ursa, no sabiendo qué decir ni qué hacer.

–Esto no es lo que parece… –siguió diciendo el joven, mientras Mai era incapaz de moverse o decir algo.

Ursa, al igual que todos, sabía que su hijo y Mai tenían sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro, pero debido a los eventos pasados, se le hacía muy pronto para que ambos estuvieran juntos. No sabía qué decir ni si quería una explicación. De hecho, desde que Mai anunció su compromiso, Ursa tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas entre aquella joven y Zuko no iban a terminar bien, sin embargo, aquí estaban.

–Creo que sí es lo que parece… –se atrevió a decir Mai, dejando a Zuko helado y a Ursa más confundida y boquiabierta de lo que ya estaba.

–¿Lo es? –preguntó Zuko, no sabiendo cómo -su ahora novia- había decidido decirlo en voz alta.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó Ursa al fin.

–Estamos juntos… –admitió Mai, soltando un suspiro.

Ursa se movió del umbral de la puerta, mirando a su hijo y a Mai fijamente, y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Mai al inicio. La mujer seguía sin encontrar palabras para decirles. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que esos dos al fin hubieran dejado su miedo a un lado para decirse lo que en realidad sentían. Desde siempre, la madre de Zuko había sabido que a él le gustaba su mejor amiga, pero, por otro lado, para Ursa todo esto era demasiado pronto y confuso. Ella todavía no sabía que Kei Lo había terminado con Mai y mucho menos sobre el desliz que la joven tuvo con su hijo ni la verdad sobre el bebé que ella había perdido.

–No les voy a negar que esto me lo he esperado desde hace un buen rato, pero no entiendo por qué ahora y de la nada. Mai, hace un mes te ibas a casar y, ¿ahora están juntos? Me hacen pensar que los dos están haciendo esto como despecho o para no quedarse solos… –Ursa al fin se atrevió a decir, provocando que Mai frunciera los labios y que Zuko se pellizcara el puente de la nariz.

–Es complicado –dijo Zuko después de un momento de silencio incómodo.

–Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no hacemos esto por despecho… –dijo Mai, moviéndose un poco para no estar tan cerca de su novio.

Ursa soltó un suspiro.

–No me malinterpreten, esto me hace feliz si los hace felices, pero creo que es muy precipitado.

–Lo sabemos… –concordó Zuko. –Pero no te preocupes mamá, nos lo tomaremos con calma. O… trataremos.

–¿Qué hay de Kei Lo? –preguntó la madre de Zuko consternada.

–La verdad es que mi relación con Kei Lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo perdida, pero ambos aferrados a la idea de hacer funcionar lo nuestro cuando estaba claro que no iba a pasar. Él comprendió que yo no le correspondía de la misma manera y decidió seguir adelante sin mí –explicó la pelinegra soltando un nuevo suspiro.

–Sólo prométanme que no van a forzar las cosas –dijo Ursa negando con la cabeza.

–Lo prometemos –aseguró Mai, notando la preocupación en los ojos de la madre de Zuko.

–Créeme que los más interesados en que esto funcione somos nosotros… –dijo Zuko, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su madre.

–Los dejaré solos, y no cierren la puerta ¿quieren? –contestó Ursa y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

–¿Cuántos años tenemos? –soltó Zuko molesto.

Mai rodó los ojos y presionó una vez más sus labios en contra de los de -su ahora novio- para suprimir una pequeña risa al recordar que Kiyi le había dicho lo mismo cuando había llegado a la casa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Una disculpa si esperaban este capítulo desde unos días antes, espero les haya gustado mucho y lamento si está algo corto. Hemos llegado a la etapa final de este fic. A partir de aquí, yo creo que sólo serán otros dos capítulos más o... tal vez tres. No es tan largo como otros que he escrito, pero bueno, como ya mencioné, sólo lo escribí para sacarme esa ansiedad. Ojalá les haya gustado la angustia y el sufrimiento de Mai y Zuko, así como su forma de perdonarse y seguir adelante. En fin... espero puedan dejarme un nuevo review con sus quejas, comentarios y/o sugerencias. Nos leemos después.

 **-TheGirlInGlasses.**


	12. Confesiones

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Confesiones.**

* * *

 **Cuatro meses después.**

Cuando tanto Mai como Zuko, estuvieron completamente recuperados y regresado a sus vidas normales, decidieron confesar ante sus amigos y familia que eran una pareja formal.

Así que ahí estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, esperando a que Toph y Sokka llegaran.

–No puedo creer lo impuntuales que son mi hermano y Toph –se quejó Katara por quinta vez desde que habían llegado.

–Debimos decirles que nos reuniríamos una hora antes para que llegaran a la hora indicada –comentó Aang, mientras miraba la canasta del pan que ya estaba vacía.

–Intentamos eso una vez, ¿recuerdas? Pero Sokka y Toph llegaron dos horas después –dijo Zuko mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Tienen que admitir que a pesar de su impuntualidad son bastante creativos para inventar pretextos –puntualizó Mai con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué fue la última vez? –preguntó Ty Lee tratando de acordarse.

–Que Sokka había encontrado a Fufupapachón atorado en una grieta –contestó Aang con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Fufupachón era el cerdo mascota de Sokka y Toph.

Mientras tanto, Mai y Zuko jugueteaban discretamente con sus manos y pies debajo de la mesa. Eso hacían hasta que patearon accidentalmente a Katara.

–Zuko, ¿acabas de patearme? –soltó la morena con enojo.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? No… –contestó el joven nervioso.

–Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quién?

–Tal vez fue Mai…

–No me culpes por el pésimo control que tienes sobre tu cuerpo –contestó Mai desinteresadamente y tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua con hielo que tenía enfrente.

–Deja de tomar agua fría, te congelas más con cada sorbo –soltó Zuko con fingido enojo. Mai rodó los ojos.

–Creía que te agradaba mi frialdad…

–¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? –preguntó Katara, notando la tensión entre sus amigos más fuerte de lo normal.

–Nada –soltó la pareja al unísono.

–Katara tiene razón, están actuando muy extraño –coincidió Aang con su prometida.

–Están locos –dijo Zuko y tomó un sorbo del agua que Mai estaba tomando.

–Ese es mi vaso –puntualizó la pelinegra, arrebatando el vaso de la mano de Zuko.

–En realidad es vaso del restaurante…

–Esto se pone aún más extraño –le susurró Suki a Ty Lee.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –dijo Sokka, mientras irrumpía en el lugar junto a Toph, evitando más cuestionamientos para Mai y Zuko.

–Mucho tráfico –se excusó Toph mientras se sentaba a lado de Sokka.

–Bueno, al menos usaron un pretexto creíble –comentó Aang, encogiéndose de hombros.

El grupo de amigos se dispuso a ordenar al fin del menú, comiendo entre pequeños comentarios sobre su día. Toda la reunión había transcurrido tranquila hasta que fue momento del postre.

–¿Compartimos el pastel de zanahoria amorcito? –le preguntó Aang a Katara. La morena aceptó con una sonrisa.

Toph y Sokka hicieron una cara de desagrado al escuchar el _amorcito_ de Aang, mientas Mai rodó los ojos, Zuko soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras Ty Lee y Suki prefirieron callar ante la ya acostumbrada cursilería de los futuros esposos.

Zuko se inclinó para decirle algo a Mai en el oído y ella contuvo una pequeña risa. Katara notó lo que pasaba.

–¿Ya nos van a decir qué se traen? –preguntó la ojiazul.

–¿Por qué tenemos que traernos algo? –contestó Zuko con frustración.

–Están actuando muy extraño desde que llegaron –dijo Suki.

–¡Agh! Ya mejor dígannos que se están acostando y ya… –soltó Toph de la nada y se encogió de hombros. Mai y Zuko se ruborizaron violentamente.

–Gracias por la sutileza, Toph –dijo Mai con sarcasmo y desvió la mirada para evitar las miradas perplejas que sus amigos le lanzaban.

–Esperen… ¿ya es oficial? –soltó Ty Lee con emoción.

–Tal vez… –siguió diciendo Mai con fingido desinterés, mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de agua y Zuko permanecía callado a su lado.

–¡Digan algo! –exigió Katara también con emoción.

–Estamos juntos –dijo al fin Zuko, provocando que la mesa explotara en risas y felicitaciones. Mai recargó su frente en la mesa para ocultar su vergüenza.

–¡Al fin! –comentó Sokka.

–Sí, ya era hora… –concordó Aang.

–¿Hace cuánto? –se atrevió a preguntar Suki.

–Cuatro meses –siguió contestando Zuko apáticamente, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba.

–¡¿Cuatro meses?! ¿Cuatro meses y no nos habían dicho nada? –preguntó Ty Lee incrédula y ofendida.

–Sí, y es mejor que no le digas nada a Azula–soltó Mai, encarando al fin a todos los presentes.

–¿Siguen peleadas? – preguntó Katara.

–¿Tú qué crees? –dijo la pelinegra, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

– _¿Qué quieres aquí? –le preguntó Mai a Azula. Ambas estaban paradas en el umbral de la puerta de entrada del apartamento de Mai._

– _¿Así es como saludas a tu amiga de la infancia, Mai? Veo que ese accidente te dejó un pequeño episodio de amnesia porque olvidaste tus modales –contestó Azula con sarcasmo. –Sólo venía a ver cómo te encuentras._

– _Te hubieras ahorrado la molestia –contestó Mai con frialdad. –Ya ves que estoy bien, ahora lárgate._

– _¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó la castaña realmente confundida por la actitud de su amiga. Desde que Mai había salido del hospital, Azula no la había visto._

– _¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?_

– _Si me explicas mejor a qué te refieres, tal vez podría contestar tu pregunta._

– _¿Por qué le dijiste a Zuko que el bebé que esperaba era de él? –preguntó Mai sin rodeos._

– _Ah… es eso._

– _¿Y lo tomas a la ligera? ¿Quién crees que eres, Azula? ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso! Era mi problema con Zuko, no tenías que meterte –contestó Mai con enojo. Azula pocas veces la había visto así._

– _Para empezar, yo no le dije nada, sólo lo insinué. Zuko fue el que se lo tomó en serio –se defendió Azula._

– _Por favor, Azula. Todos ya conocemos tus "insinuaciones". Deja de hacerte la inocente._

– _No comprendo por qué estás tan molesta. Te hice un favor…_

– _No puedo creer que seas tan cínica. ¿Acaso también se lo dijiste a Kei Lo?_

– _¡Ja! No, pero debí de hacerlo. Además, te repito que no me des clases de moralidad porque no te queda hacerlo. Dime Mai, ¿también vas a engañar a Zuzu? Si la primera vez fue tan fácil, ¿cuántas veces más vas a hacerlo? –dijo Azula con rabia._

– _Puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no te quita lo arpía de encima, y sabes qué, al paso que vas, te vas a quedar sola –dijo Mai fríamente._

 _Azula se quedó callada y Mai le cerró la puerta en la cara._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–Tal vez deberían de hablar de nuevo –sugirió Ty Lee. La chica odiaba quedar en medio de los problemas de sus dos mejores amigas. Mai soltó un suspiro frustrado.

–No quiero hablar al respecto, Ty Lee… –indicó la pelinegra rodando lo ojos.

–¿Estás consciente de que ahora que estás con Zuko vas a tener que verla, aunque no te agrade? –preguntó Suki.

–Tampoco me agrada Ozai, sin embargo, henos aquí, ¿no? –contestó Mai encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ella tiene un buen punto –dijo Zuko.

Y con eso, los amigos pasaron a molestar a Aang y Katara, y hablar de su futura boda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Unos días más tarde.**

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? –le preguntó cautelosamente Zuko a Mai, una vez que estuvieron recostados en la cama de Mai.

–Terrible, pero al menos me dieron justificaciones enfocadas a mí –contestó Mai, escondiéndose en el pecho de Zuko. Esa tarde, la joven había ido a decirles a sus tíos, madre y hermano que Zuko era formalmente su novio.

La semana anterior, Mai le había dicho a su padre que había formalizado Zuko. No era porque ella hubiera querido decírselo, pero Ukano estaba fastidiándola tanto respecto a su rompimiento con Kei Lo, que Mai lo hizo para que su padre no la molestara más. A Ukano en realidad lo que le molestaba era que por culpa de Zuko había perdido a su mano derecha y según él, Mai iba a dejar de lado su vida por dedicarse a resolver todo para su novio, así que le reprochaba eso a su hija, en lugar de preocuparse por su bienestar, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los negocios eran primero para Ukano.

–¿Qué dijeron? –siguió inquiriendo Zuko.

–Bueno, mi madre y mi tío creen que estoy cometiendo un error al estar con el hombre que provocó que mi relación con Kei Lo se desboronara, además del accidente, las consecuencias y blah, blah, blah –admitió Mai.

–Oh… –dijo Zuko sin muchos ánimos.

–Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no me importa porque ambos sabemos la verdad y… te amo –dijo la pelinegra y agradeció que Zuko no pudiera ver su rostro porque se había ruborizado.

–También te amo, Mai –dijo Zuko con una sonrisa en los labios y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su novia. –¿Qué dijeron Mura y Tom-Tom?

–Ellos lo tomaron mejor. De hecho, mi tía parecía feliz y Tom-Tom te aprecia mucho, así que estaba contento. Agradezco que estuvieran ahí porque mi tía calmó a mi tío y Tom-Tom me ayudó con mi madre –explicó Mai. –Definitivamente tu familia se lo tomó mejor que la mía.

–Bueno, mi madre sigue recordándonos que tenemos que ir con cuidado, pero Noren ayuda diciéndole que tiene que darnos nuestro espacio, además de dejarnos cometer nuestros errores. Y Kiyi… bueno, ella también te aprecia, así que está feliz por nosotros.

–¿Le dirás a Ozai? –se atrevió a preguntar Mai.

–Eventualmente, sino es que Azula ya se lo dijo.

–¿Crees que ella lo sepa? –preguntó la joven con disgusto.

–Seguramente ya… Ty Lee no es la mejor guardando secretos y nosotros tampoco hemos sido muy discretos.

–Mmmm… supongo que tienes razón.

Mai y Zuko se quedaron abrazados y en silencio, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Unas semanas después.**

Zuko tenía presionada a Mai en contra de una pared de su oficina, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Ya pasaba de la hora de salida y se suponía que todos los empleados ya estaban fuera de la empresa, así que ninguno de los dos se molestó en ser cuidadoso.

–Zuko espera –dijo Mai con voz agitada.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico, separándose abruptamente de su novia.

–¿No escuchaste algo? –contestó la joven, tratando de ver por encima del hombro de su novio si había algo o alguien, pero le era imposible debido a la obscuridad de las oficinas afuera de la de Zuko.

–No… seguramente movimos algo –dijo Zuko y Mai no pudo decir más porque el joven capturó sus labios de nuevo.

Se besaron desenfrenadamente por unos segundos más hasta que la puerta de la oficina de Zuko se abrió, revelando a un inoportuno Ozai. Mai y Zuko se separaron bruscamente, sonrojándose al ver al hombre ahí.

–Padre… –consiguió decir Zuko después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

–La próxima vez, pongan el seguro –dijo Ozai seriamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

–Creo que ya no habrá necesidad de comentarle que estamos juntos –trató de bromear Zuko y Mai no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Un año y algunos meses más tarde.**

Mai y Zuko acababan de llegar al departamento de Zuko, cansados y con un par de tragos de más encima. Esa noche habían ido a una reunión en casa de Aang y Katara, con motivo de su primer aniversario de bodas.

–Zuko, ¿podrías bajar mi cierre? –le pidió Mai, quien se estaba preparando para dormir.

–Seguro –contestó Zuko y se acercó a su novia.

El joven comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la pelinegra, para después depositar un beso en su espalda desnuda y luego en su cuello. Zuko sintió como Mai se estremeció ante su tacto, pero ella se alejó.

–Hoy no –dijo tajante. –Y en verdad tengo tantas ganas como tú, pero mañana tengo ese almuerzo en casa de mi tía Mura y quiero tener energías para enfrentarlo.

–¿Tu tío sigue tratando que me dejes? –bufó Zuko, mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama. Mai se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

–Se rindió después del primer año –admitió Mai mientras rodaba los ojos y se recostaba a lado de Zuko. Él abrazó a su novia y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

La pareja se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Mai, comenzó a ser presa de su sueño, pero su novio comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

–Aang y Katara parecían felices.

–Aang y Katara siempre están felices –puntualizó Mai. –De hecho, a veces me parece sorprendente que les quepa tanta cursilería en el cuerpo.

–Creía que la vida de casados los iba a cambiar, pero parece que los hizo más unidos y… cursis –admitió Zuko, mientras apretaba más a su novia.

–Es el primer año, ya veremos en unos 10 –contestó la pelinegra, soltando un bostezo. Mai cerró los ojos, pero para su molestia, Zuko siguió hablando.

–¿Crees que a nosotros nos cambie la vida de casados?

Su relación no era perfecta, había peleas y desacuerdos, pero lograban reconciliarse rápidamente a su manera. A veces, debido a sus ajetreados trabajos, les era imposible verse tanto como querían, pero tomaron la decisión de pasar algunas noches a la semana juntos. Muchas personas creyeron que no iban a pasar el año, sin embargo, ahí estaban y la clave era que nunca habían dejado de ser mejores amigos.

–No lo sé –contestó Mai malhumorada por su creciente sueño, haciendo aparecer un nuevo bostezo.

–¿Y si lo probamos? –preguntó Zuko nervioso.

–¿Qué? –soltó la joven, sacudiendo cualquier rastro de cansancio.

–¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mai se levantó de golpe, provocando que Zuko también se levantara y se dirigiera a abrir un cajón del mueble que estaba al lado de él. El joven sacó una caja negra de dicho cajón, abriéndola para revelar un anillo dorado con una piedra brillante incrustada. Mai estaba atónita y miraba incrédulamente entre Zuko y el anillo. Ella quería responder, pero no tenía palabras. Su corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

–Sé que no es la forma más romántica de pedirlo, pero… –comenzó a decir Zuko, pero Mai lo hizo callar con un beso. –¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó el joven una vez que se separaron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Tú qué crees idiota? –contestó Mai, también sonriendo ampliamente. –Pero tal vez me hubiera gustado un poco más todo esto, si te hubieras arrodillado.

Zuko tomó eso como una orden y se puso delante de Mai, arrodillándose ante ella.

–Te quería tener rendido a mis pies –bromeó Mai y sintió como Zuko tomó su mano para colocar el anillo.

–Ya me tienes a tus pies –contestó Zuko y se levantó para besar a Mai.

Mai y Zuko nunca habían necesitado citas demasiado elaboradas ni poemas ni canciones, porque sólo con momentos tan espontáneos como aquel y con el tacto sobre la piel del otro, sabían que se amaban.

Al día siguiente, Mai llegó al almuerzo en casa de su tía Mura con un par de ojeras prominentes debajo de sus ojos, pero feliz de que un anillo de compromiso yaciera en su dedo anular izquierdo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! He ahí un nuevo capítulo que ojalá les haya gustado. Este capítulo se tardó un poco porque sufrió varias ediciones, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Perdón si tiene muchos saltos en el tiempo, pero la verdad es que no quería meterle cosas de relleno o sin sentido. En otro asunto, incluí a Fufupapachón como un cerdito como una broma al emblema de los Beifong, además que no iba a incluir animales híbridos en esta historia. Espero puedan dejarme un review con sus quejas, comentarios y/o sugerencias. Un par de capítulos y esto se acaba. Sin más qué decir... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	13. Familia

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** ¿Qué creían? ¿Que iba a dejar la reacción de Iroh afuera?

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Familia.**

* * *

 **Un año y meses después.**

–¿Mai? –dijo Iroh, mientras le ponía un plato de brownies enfrente. La joven veía hacia las obscuras y húmedas calles que yacían afuera del Dragón del Jazmín. A Mai siempre le habían gustado las noches lluviosas y ciertamente le sentaban.

–Oh, lo siento –contestó la pelinegra, saliendo de sus pensamientos. –¿Dijiste algo?

–Soñabas despierta otra vez –puntualizó el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca.

–No es cierto –dijo Mai mientras tomaba un brownie del plato que Iroh le había puesto enfrente. La chica le dio una pequeña mordida al postre, sonriendo ante el exquisito sabor y la sensación de movimiento dentro de ella. –Iroh, compro todos. Incluyendo los que tienes en el horno.

–¡No la dejes tío! –soltó Zuko, apareciendo en el lugar con un trapeador en la mano, lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación a su esposa. –Mai, nuestro bebé se merece algo más que sólo brownies.

–¿Quién dijo que sólo comeré brownies? –dijo Mai con enojo. Zuko reconoció el tono de su esposa y no fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir con la discusión, así que soltó un suspiro y prefirió regresar a la cocina para seguir limpiándola.

–Te daré algunos para que te los lleves, Mai. Sólo recuerda comer bien por ti y el bebé –dijo Iroh con ternura. Mai sonrió.

–No te preocupes, Iroh. En verdad cuido mi alimentación, sólo que tu sobrino es un obsesivo.

–Recuerda que mi sobrino sólo se está preocupando por ustedes.

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Mai soltando un suspiro. –Simplemente hay veces en las que pienso que Zuko se pone paranoico y se culpa por lo que pasó hace años. Es todo…

Iroh era el único familiar de Zuko y Mai que sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado, aparte de Azula. El hombre tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados cuando su sobrino le dijo la verdad. Hubo decepción por saber que tanto Zuko como Mai habían fallado, también tristeza al enterarse que Mai había perdido al bebé, pero al final orgullo y felicidad porque ambos se habían reivindicado y estaban tratando cada día de ser mejores personas.

–Supongo que es normal –comenzó a decir Iroh con delicadeza. –Tiene miedo de perderlos.

Mai soltó otro suspiro y sintió cómo el bebé dentro de ella se movió como si exigiera un nuevo trozo de brownie. Eso no evitó que siguiera pensando en las palabras de Iroh.

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _Mai se recostó en la cama, una vez que ella y Zuko llegaron a la casa de la playa de la familia del joven en Isla Ember._

– _Amor, no te ves nada bien –le dijo Zuko con preocupación, frotando con delicadeza una de las piernas de Mai._

– _Debe de ser por la turbulencia del avión –contestó Mai con debilidad, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano sobre su estómago. –Eso o que acabas de llamarme "amor"._

– _Estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? –soltó Zuko con frustración por el comentario de su esposa. –¿Quieres que te traiga algo?_

 _Mai se limitó a negar con la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Un par de minutos pasaron y se levantó de golpe, corriendo hacia el baño. Mai se había parado tan rápido que Zuko fue incapaz de seguirla, pero el joven se quedó parado justo enfrente de la puerta._

– _Iré a la farmacia por algo para tu estómago –fue lo primero que dijo Zuko cuando Mai emergió de la puerta del baño._

– _Me siento mejor ahora que vomité –admitió. –Seguramente sí fue todo el ajetreo del avión._

– _¿Estás segura? –siguió preguntando él intranquilamente._

– _Segura… –contestó Mai con delicadeza, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de su esposo. –No te preocupes. Mejor toma una siesta conmigo._

– _Si es lo que quieres…_

 _Zuko y Mai durmieron por dos horas, hasta que ella se levantó nuevamente a volver el estómago._

– _Mai, hablo en serio. No te ves nada bien –le dijo Zuko, mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo, una vez que ella salió del baño._

– _Lo siento… –le contestó su esposa, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él._

– _¿Por qué lo sientes?_

 _Mai comenzó a sollozar y Zuko se sintió mal de repente por verla en tal estado. No sabía qué había hecho para ponerla así. Mai era su esposa, amante y compañera, pero ante todo era su mejor amiga y él se había prometido hacer lo que fuera para aliviar sus tristezas._

– _¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar Zuko. Mai se separó de él y el chico enjugó las lágrimas que ella había derramado con sus pulgares._

– _Quería que nuestras vacaciones fueran perfectas, pero ahora lo arruiné todo –contestó Mai entre sollozos._

 _Se habían casado un año atrás. Su boda había sido muy íntima, con sólo amigos y familiares cercanos y desde su luna de miel, ni Zuko ni Mai habían tenido unas vacaciones decentes, así que tomaron como pretexto su aniversario de bodas para escaparse una semana a Isla Ember._

– _Mai, no arruinaste nada. Esto no es tu culpa… estas cosas pasan. No te sientas así –Zuko trató de tranquilizar a su afligida esposa._

 _La pelinegra lloró por unos minutos más y sintió como su esposo acariciaba su espalda y su cabello. Mai no se explicaba por qué se había sentido tan vulnerable de la nada, pero agradecía que Zuko fuera un ser comprensible y que la amara tanto._

– _¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Zuko, una vez que Mai dejó de llorar._

– _Sí… ¿podrías hacerme un té?_

– _Por supuesto –contestó Zuko con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente._

– _Me gustaría tomar un baño, si no te importa._

– _Claro que no. Toma tu baño en lo que yo preparo el té…_

– _Gracias, Zuko –contestó Mai y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Mai acababa de salir de la tina del baño, cuando se miró en el espejo. La chica examinó su cuerpo desnudo y lo notó diferente. Frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Era su imaginación o en verdad había cambiado algo? Mai siguió observándose en el espejo y tocó sus pechos. Los sentía también extraños. Tal vez era que su periodo se acercaba… No, ¿qué fecha era?_

 _La chica puso una bata alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño, sólo para buscar su celular. Mai abrió la aplicación que usaba para rastrear sus ciclos y sólo ahí notó que se había saltado uno. ¿Era posible?_

– _Aquí está tu té –le dijo Zuko entrando nuevamente a la habitación._

– _Zuko, tenemos que ir a la farmacia –anunció ella con ansiedad, tratando de vestirse rápidamente._

– _¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? –preguntó con preocupación, dejando la taza de té a un lado._

– _No, pero… ¡necesito ir! –soltó Mai, terminándose de vestir._

– _Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

– _Tengo un retraso –le dijo con una suave, pero ansiosa voz._

– _¿Un retraso? –preguntó Zuko, abriendo los ojos como platos._

– _Sí, un retraso –repitió Mai, sonriendo._

– _¿Estás embarazada? –soltó el joven con felicidad._

– _No lo sé… por eso quiero ir a comprar una prueba._

 _Zuko y Mai habían decidido tomar el asunto de los hijos con calma. Unos meses antes, volvieron a tocar el tema, ya que Aang y Katara acababan de tener su primer bebé. La pareja decidió que iban a dejar de ser tan cuidadosos y si pasaba estaba bien y si no, también. Concordaron que no iban a presionar el asunto y que, si no pasaba en dos años, entonces iban a consultar sus opciones._

– _Oh, por todos los espíritus… –dijo Zuko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Espera, yo iré por la prueba. Tú quédate aquí, toma el té y descansa un poco, ¿quieres?_

– _Pero… –Mai se iba a negar, pero su esposo le puso un dedo sobre los labios._

– _Shhhh… por favor, hazlo por mí –chantajeó él. –Todavía te ves un poco pálida y no me gustaría que te pusieras mal en el camino._

– _Está bien –dijo Mai, sucumbiendo ante los encantos de Zuko._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Cuando Zuko regresó de la farmacia, encontró a Mai recostada bocarriba en la cama. Él se acercó hacia a ella con cuidado y la observó. Su esposa no estaba dormida, sino que veía al techo fijamente._

– _Traje la prueba –anunció el joven, provocando que su esposa se levantara de la cama._

– _Dámela –exigió la chica sin emoción alguna. Zuko obedeció._

 _Mai tomó la prueba de manos de Zuko y lo pasó de largo para meterse al baño. Zuko soltó un suspiro. La conocía demasiado bien como saber que Mai estaba lidiando con algo muy fuerte dentro de su mente y por eso su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Incluso para él había sido difícil concentrarse en el camino de ida y regreso._

 _Después de unos minutos, la pelinegra salió del baño y era imposible decir qué estaba sintiendo o pensado. Mai estaba en blanco._

– _¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Zuko a Mai, mientras ella se sentaba a lado de él en la cama._

– _¿Y si no estoy embarazada? –susurró ella después de unos minutos._

– _Pues… no lo estás y seguimos intentando –contestó el joven con suavidad._

– _Me da miedo ver esa prueba. No quiero ilusionarme… –admitió Mai, apretando los puños._

– _Oye… dijimos que no íbamos a presionar las cosas. Si no está pasando ahorita, es porque no es el momento y seguimos con nuestros planes. Tenemos tiempo, Mai… sólo, no quiero que te estés lastimando con todo esto._

 _Mai asintió con la cabeza y buscó los brazos de Zuko. El joven abrazó a su esposa con fuerza por un largo rato y le dio un beso en la frente una vez que se separaron._

– _¿Quieres que yo vaya a ver la prueba? –se ofreció él, sonando tranquilo, pero sintiéndose nervioso por dentro. Tenía que ser fuerte por la chica que amaba. Ella asintió nuevamente._

 _Zuko se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Después de unos segundos salió con una expresión que hizo que el corazón de Mai se acelerara. Estaba serio y ella no sabía qué esperar._

– _¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica con temor._

– _Tendremos que comprar una cuna –le dijo Zuko esbozando una sonrisa al fin, mientras le enseñaba la prueba positiva a su esposa._

 _Mai tomó la prueba de manos de Zuko y sonrió ampliamente. Zuko abrazó a Mai y ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de él, regresándole el abrazo con fuerza._

– _Espera, espera –le dijo Zuko, depositándola con delicadeza en la cama. –No te quiero lastimar._

– _No me lastimaste –le dijo Mai con una expresión divertida en su rostro desde la cama._

– _Lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. No quiero que te pase nada. Ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé –contestó Zuko, poniendo una mano en el estómago de Mai._

 _Zuko recordó el accidente de años atrás y se sintió terriblemente culpable._

– _Zuko… –dijo ella, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Era su turno de apoyar a su mejor amigo. –No fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente._

– _Lo sé, pero si algo les llegara a pasar… no lo soportaría, Mai._

– _No pienses en eso. Nada va a pasar. Ahora hay que tratar de disfrutar estos días y cuando regresemos a casa, iremos a ver al doctor para que confirme que todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de preocuparte._

 _Zuko sonrió, agradeciendo tener a Mai como esposa. Ella siempre había tenido las palabras correctas en el momento indicado. Zuko tomó las manos de Mai y las besó. Ella tenía razón. El joven atrajo a su esposa y se quedaron abrazados nuevamente por un largo rato._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–¿Estás emocionada? –preguntó Iroh, desviando el tema anterior y sacando nuevamente a Mai de sus pensamientos. La pareja iría al día siguiente al doctor para al fin saber si el bebé que esperaban iba a ser niña o niño.

–Supongo que sí, pero la verdad es que mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Parece como si este bebé no quisiera que supiéramos qué va a ser –dijo Mai, suspirando.

–Tal vez mañana tengamos suerte, ¿cierto Druk? –dijo Zuko, haciéndose presente. El joven se sentó entre su tío y su esposa, levantando a un cachorro para ponerlo sobre su regazo. Mai rodó los ojos.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

– _¿Zuko? –Mai llamó a su esposo, pero no hubo respuesta. –¿Zuko? –Mai llamó otra vez, pero él seguía sin reaccionar. –¡Zuko!_

– _¡¿Qué pasa?! –soltó el joven, despertándose de golpe. –¿Te duele algo? ¿Es el bebé?_

– _No, estamos bien –admitió ella. Zuko gruñó._

– _Entonces puede esperar… –contestó él y se dejó caer sobre su almohada otra vez._

– _No, no puede esperar. ¿Me quieres explicar qué hace un perro en nuestra cocina? –preguntó Mai con un tono aparentemente enojado._

 _Zuko murmuró algo entre dientes y se levantó al fin de la cama, saliendo de la habitación y regresando después de unos segundos con un cachorro, que parecía una mezcla de diferentes razas, en brazos. El pelaje del cachorrillo era café cobrizo, pero era un color tan peculiar, que incluso daba la impresión de ser rojo._

– _Anoche, cuando salí de la oficina, oí unos ruidos extraños en el estacionamiento… –comenzó a decir Zuko._

– _¿Y te pareció buena idea ir a investigar? –preguntó Mai, negando con la cabeza. A veces Zuko podía ser estúpidamente heroico. –Pudo haber sido otra cosa._

– _¿Puedo seguir con mi historia? –dijo el joven, ahogando un bostezo. –Fui al lugar de donde venían los ruidos y descubrí a este amigo. Estaba solo y es sólo un cachorro. No podía abandonarlo ahí._

– _¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? –preguntó Mai, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

– _Pues... pensé que tal vez podríamos quedárnoslo –admitió Zuko nervioso. Mai suspiró y rodó los ojos._

– _¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? –preguntó Mai, frunciendo los labios. –¿Justamente ahora?_

– _¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Zuko confundido._

– _Zuko, vamos a tener un bebé en unos meses y va a necesitar de atención y cuidados. Creo que agregar un cachorro a la situación sólo nos va a complicar las cosas. Él también necesita atención y cuidados, cosa que tal vez no podamos brindarle. Sería mejor que lo dieras en adopción –explicó la pelinegra._

 _Zuko lucía decepcionado y eso le partía el corazón a Mai. Ella sabía que, desde niño, el chico soñaba con tener una mascota, cosa que Ozai nunca lo dejó, argumentando que él era alérgico. Por supuesto que ambos sabían que esa era una mentira que aquel hombre decía para hacer un poco más miserable a su hijo. Y cuando Zuko logró salir de la casa de Ozai para vivir con su madre, resultó que Noren sí era alérgico al pelo de los animales, así que pospuso ese deseo, el cual reapareció cuando se fue a vivir solo. En aquel entonces, el problema fue que Zuko raramente dormía en su apartamento, además que no era muy grande._

– _Tal vez al bebé le gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar –argumentó Zuko, como último intento._

– _Estás consciente de que el bebé no va a poder jugar con él hasta que tenga control sobre su cuerpo, ¿verdad? –dijo Mai, sabiendo que Zuko no se había rendido. –En serio quieres esto, ¿no es así?_

– _Supongo que quiero darle a nuestro bebé todo lo que nosotros nunca pudimos tener, además que sabes que siempre he querido una mascota, pero si crees que es demasiado, entonces…_

– _¡Agh! –soltó Mai con frustración, sabiendo que su esposo estaba tratando de chantajearla emocionalmente. –De acuerdo, pero tú lo sacas a pasear, lo bañas y le enseñas dónde tiene que hacer sus necesidades. Si ensucia algo, tú lo limpias. Y no lo quiero en nuestra cama. Ah, y llévalo al veterinario para que lo vacunen y lo revisen._

– _¿Oíste eso Druk? –dijo Zuko con emoción, acariciando al perro. –Te dije que Mai te dejaría quedarte._

– _¿Ya lo habías nombrado? –dijo Mai, negando con la cabeza._

– _Tal vez tenía la corazonada de que ibas a acceder a quedárnoslo._

 _Mai rodó los ojos y se metió al baño._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Druk saltó de brazos de Zuko y se acomodó a los pies de Mai. Con el tiempo, ella se había vuelto mucho más afecta a Druk, incluso había veces donde ella lo dejaba dormirse cerca cuando su esposo no estaba y tenía que admitir que había tardes donde disfrutaba sacarlo a pasear. Para suerte de Zuko, Druk resultó ser un perro muy tranquilo y obediente. Eran raras las veces en las que ladraba y siempre respondía a su nombre o a cualquier orden.

La pareja se quedó hasta tarde con Iroh, hablando de los posibles nombres para el bebé, del trabajo de Zuko y de las tardes que Mai pasaba en compañía de Druk, y el hombre mayor estaba encantado de convivir y escucharlos.

Al parecer, Mai y Zuko estaban a punto de completar la familia que siempre habían soñado tener.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, que para mi deleite personal, está muy cursi. No quería poner la boda de Mai y Zuko porque no quería añadir tanta frustración y sinceramente no creía que me iba a salir tan bien como hubiese querido. Oficialmente, esta historia tendrá 15 capítulos, así que éste es al antepenúltimo. Ojalá les haya gustado y puedan dejarme un hermoso review con sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias. Nos leemos después.

 **\- TheGirlInGlasses.**


	14. El Contratiempo de Izumi

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, libros, marcas, películas o aplicaciones mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **El Contratiempo de Izumi.**

* * *

 **Meses después.**

Cuando Zuko llegó a su casa, después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, Mai estaba recostada sobre su costado en uno de los sillones de su sala, con una mano en su prominente vientre y Druk echado perezosamente a su lado.

–Hola –saludó el joven, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

–Shhhh –le dijo Mai a manera de saludo y Zuko se quedó algo desilusionado por la manera en que su esposa lo recibió.

–¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó él, viendo a la pelinegra con curiosidad. Mai soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos.

–Trataba de contar los movimientos del bebé. El doctor dijo que debería de sentir al menos diez movimientos en un espacio de dos horas, pero ahora que llegaste, me será imposible hacerlo –contestó ella con fastidio. –Ahora, ayúdame a levantarme.

Zuko obedeció, y una vez que Mai estuvo sentada en una posición más cómoda, él presionó sus labios en contra del vientre hinchado de su esposa, sentándose después a su lado.

–¿A mí no me vas a dar uno? –preguntó ella y lo miró como si fuera una niña pequeña que exigía un premio.

–¿Ya no estás ocupada? –contestó Zuko sonando molesto. Mai no respondió y rodó los ojos, pero aun así, su esposo se acercó a ella. La joven se quitó.

–No quiero nada si es a la fuerza –soltó ella sonando tan molesta como su esposo. Mai comenzó a levantarse difícilmente del sillón, pero Zuko la detuvo.

–Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? –comenzó a decir el joven, mientras la abrazaba ligeramente por atrás. –Tuve un día difícil y no esperaba que me recibieras así.

–No tienes que desquitarte conmigo –contestó ella seriamente, soltando un suspiro. –Pero, está bien, supongo que no debí recibirte así.

Mai se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón y Zuko le dio un beso en la mejilla. El joven se deshizo de su corbata, desajustó su camisa y cinturón y desacomodó su cabello.

–Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… –dijo Zuko, después de un rato de silencio entre los dos.

–¿Estás teniendo un romance con tu secretaria? –contestó Mai sarcásticamente.

–Sí, sabes que me atraen las mujeres que son doblemente mayores que yo y que tienen hijos de mi edad –expresó Zuko irónicamente. –Pero en realidad, no es de mi infidelidad de lo que tenemos que hablar.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Mai, enarcando una ceja.

–Es posible que tenga que salir de viaje en unos días –dijo Zuko, frunciendo los labios.

Unos meses antes, Iroh había puesto su parte de _Agni Industries_ a nombre de Zuko, a pesar de los pretextos y trabas de Ozai, provocando que su sobrino prácticamente se convirtiera en dueño de la empresa. El chico había decidido que no se lo iba a echar en cara a Azula y se dio cuenta de que en verdad la necesitaba, ya que, con el próximo nacimiento de su hija, Zuko quería pasar tiempo con la bebé y su esposa, además que quería ayudar a Mai con lo que pudiera. Asimismo, sabía que su hermana era buena con cosas que él no dominaba por completo.

Esta situación había sido difícil tanto para Zuko como para Mai. A pesar de que Zuko contaba con la ayuda de Azula, a veces él no podía evitar salir a altas horas de la noche de la oficina o llegar sumamente estresado. Mai trataba de ayudarlo con algunas cosas, pero con el nacimiento de su hija tan cercano, Zuko no quería agobiarla. Además que él sentía que dejarla sola tanto tiempo era más que suficiente.

–No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? –soltó Mai incrédula.

–Kuei quiere que vaya a renegociar hasta Ba Sing Se –explicó Zuko.

–¿Y no puede ir Azula?

–No, quiere que vaya yo o no hay trato. Ya sabes que Azula y Kuei no se llevan nada bien. Él quería que fuera tres semanas, pero le expliqué nuestra situación y al menos quiere que vaya una –terminó de explicar él, dejando a su esposa con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y los puños apretados.

–Estás consciente de que Izumi puede llegar en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

Apenas el mes anterior, la pareja pudo confirmar que esperaban una niña. Después de muchos meses de espera y varias decepciones porque la bebé se escondía en el ultrasonido, el bebé de Mai y Zuko se dejó ver. De inmediato, comenzaron a buscar nombres, hasta que al fin concordaron en que se llamaría Izumi y desde ese momento era rara la vez que se referían al bebé como _bebé_.

Mai lucía enojada y tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Zuko. De repente, sintió como Izumi pateó sus entrañas como si también estuviera protestando. La joven soltó un pequeño bufido ante la patada, cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmarse y a la bebé dentro de ella. Zuko notó que su hija estaba inquieta y puso una mano encima del vientre de su esposa, haciendo pequeños círculos con delicadeza.

–Creo que ella también está molesta –comentó Zuko. Mai abrió los ojos al fin, con el simple propósito de rodarlos.

–¿Qué esperabas? –soltó ella. –Zuko, no sé qué voy a hacer si no estás ahí en el momento del parto.

–El doctor dijo que era posible que Izumi no llegara en dos semanas más. Me voy mañana mismo si es necesario, y si es así, llegaría antes de eso.

Mai se quedó callada. Sabía que Zuko había hecho hasta lo imposible para zafarse de esta situación, aunque no lo estuviera admitiendo en ese momento, y que seguramente ni siquiera lo estuviera considerando si no fuera importante.

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –comenzó a señalar Mai, resignándose a la situación. –¿De qué me va a servir si me enfado y peleamos? Si tienes que ir, ve, pero prométeme que regresarás lo antes posible, porque en verdad no sé qué voy a hacer si no estás aquí para cuando Izumi nazca.

–Te lo prometo –dijo Zuko, y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que besar a su esposa en los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Días más tarde.**

Mai estaba sentada en el jardín de la casa de su tía Mura, mientras veía a un montón de preadolescentes tontear en una piscina y Druk yacía a lado de ella. El cumpleaños de Tom-Tom había sido una semana atrás, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de celebrar el acontecimiento hasta ese momento.

La joven estaba algo fastidiada y cansada. Unos días atrás, Zuko había partido a Ba Sing Se, dejándola al cuidado de Michi y Mura. Su esposo no la quería dejar sola, en caso de que algo pasara y Mai no pudiera controlar la situación. La chica aceptó a regañadientes, pero desde que su esposo la había dejado en su antigua casa, Mai apenas había dormido. No sabía si era que ya estaba acostumbrada a la cama que compartía con Zuko, o que él la ayudaba a encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, o que lo extrañaba demasiado, o la combinación de todo eso, pero fuese lo que fuese, Mai no podía conciliar el sueño y el estar ahí con un montón de chicos alocados, sólo la había sentirse más irritable.

–¿Estás bien, Mai? –le preguntó Ursa a su nuera. Tanto Ursa como Kiyi estaban ahí porque Tom-Tom había invitado a la hermana de Zuko a su cumpleaños, y Ursa se había ofrecido a ayudar a Michi y Mura con la fiesta.

–Estoy cansada, es todo –contestó Mai, tratando de no sonar enojada.

–Luces cansada, cariño –admitió la madre de Zuko. –¿Por qué no subes a dormir un poco?

–No puedo –admitió la pelinegra. –Me es muy difícil últimamente. La bebé me patea toda la noche y no encuentro una posición que me ayude a dormir. Además, si trato de dormir un poco ahora, con este ruido no creo poder.

Ursa estaba a punto de hablar, pero Mura entró con el celular de Mai en la mano.

–Todo está bien aquí, Zuko –dijo la mujer con alegría. –Y aquí está Mai.

Mai sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de su esposo emergiendo de su teléfono. Al parecer la había llamado por videollamada y Mura había contestado, ya que Mai había dejado arrumbado su teléfono en la sala.

–¡¿Es Zuko?! –soltó Kiyi desde la lejanía.

–¡Yo quiero hablar con él! –gritó Tom-Tom, y con eso, ambos chicos corrieron hacia donde estaban Ursa, Mura y Mai.

–¡Hola Zuko! –dijeron al unísono, cuando prácticamente le habían arrebatado el teléfono a Mura, antes de que Mai pudiera tomarlo.

– _Ah, hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?_ –contestó el joven.

–Estamos bien –contestó Kiyi.

– _¿Qué tal la fiesta?_

–¡Genial! –admitió Tom-Tom –Es una lástima que no hayas podido estar aquí.

– _Lo sé, también lo siento, pero ¡hey! Te compré un regalo_ –admitió Zuko.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el hermano de Mai con emoción y su cuñado asintió con la cabeza. –¡Gracias Zuko!

Mai se aclaró la garganta para hacerse presente, y Kiyi y Tom-Tom sabían lo que significaba.

–Bueno, ¡adiós Zuko! –dijo Tom-Tom.

–¡Adiós! Y no olvides el vestido que te encargué –dijo Kiyi, dándole al fin el teléfono a su cuñada.

–¡Kiyi! –la reprendió Ursa casi en silencio.

Mai negó con la cabeza levemente, y se levantó pesadamente para poder encontrar un lugar más privado para hablar con su esposo. Finalmente, la pelinegra se metió en el estudio que alguna vez perteneció a su padre y se puso frente a la cámara de su celular.

– _Hey_ –la saludó Zuko con una amplia sonrisa.

–Hey –contestó Mai sin muchos ánimos.

– _¿Te diviertes en la fiesta de tu hermano?_

–Estoy extasiada –contestó la pelinegra irónicamente.

– _Pareces cansada_ –puntualizó él. Mai suspiró.

–Justo es lo que me acaba de decir tu madre. No he podido dormir muy bien últimamente –admitió ella y Zuko hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– _¿Por qué no tratas de caminar un poco? Tal vez te canses y puedas dormir en la noche_ –sugirió el joven, preocupado por la situación de su esposa.

–Lo intenté –comenzó a decir Mai. –Ayer salí con Azula y Ty Lee. Lo único que logré fue que se me hincharan los pies.

Unos meses antes de que Mai y Zuko se casaran, tanto Azula como Mai comprendieron que desde el momento en el que la pelinegra dijera _"sí, acepto"_ , ambas se tendrían que soportar quisieran o no. Así que, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas entre las dos, hicieron un _acuerdo mutuo y no hablado de no agresión_ , y eventualmente hubo una reconciliación que tampoco hablaron abiertamente. Finalmente, habían sido amigas desde niñas y aunque no lo admitieran, ninguna de las dos quería echar a la basura una amistad tan larga.

– _Lo siento…_ –dijo Zuko, frunciendo los labios. La pelinegra suspiró nuevamente.

–Lo sé, pero sólo son dos días más, ¿cierto? –contestó Mai, no queriendo hacer sentir peor a su esposo.

Zuko sonrió de una manera extraña y Mai sólo había visto aquella sonrisa torcida cuando él se traía algo entre manos.

– _Sí, sólo un par de días más._

Mai frunció el ceño levemente, provocando que Zuko se diera cuenta de que ella había notado que él se traía algo entre manos, así que decidió desviar el tema.

– _Déjame verte_ –exigió el joven. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

–Me estás viendo…

– _Sabes a lo que me refiero…_ –dijo Zuko, esta vez siendo su turno de rodar los ojos.

Mai bufó, pero levantó su teléfono para que su esposo pudiera tener una mejor vista de su crecido vientre. Zuko sonrió al ver aquella imagen en su celular.

– _Hay un bebé ahí_ –dijo él con una voz soñadora.

–No, Zuko. Está afuera, jugando con un montón de preadolescentes –contestó Mai con sarcasmo.

– _Y tú, aunque estés enojada, eres hermosa_.

–Cállate, empiezas a sonar como Aang –se burló la joven, pero el rubor sobre sus mejillas la delataban.

– _Está bien, me callaré_ –contestó el joven, riéndose un poco. – _Oye, me tengo que ir, pero te llamo después._

–De acuerdo –dijo Mai, de repente sintiéndose como si su mejor amigo la estuviera abandonando.

– _Te amo, mejor amiga._

–También te amo –contestó ella y con eso Zuko colgó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Tom-Tom se había terminado y ahora, Michi, Mura y Ursa se hacían cargo de recoger un poco el desastre que habían causado todos los amigos del chico.

Mai, por su lado, también trataba de poner un poco de orden en la cocina, pero la joven no podía evitar mirar ocasionalmente el pastel de chocolate de su hermano. Ella jamás había sido afecta al chocolate, pero desde que había quedado embarazada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en eso. Culpaba a Zuko y a su intenso gusto por el chocolate.

–¿Podrías sentarte y quedarte quieta? –le dijo Michi, quien estaba entrando a la cocina. –Me pones nerviosa.

–Madre, estoy embarazada no invalida ni enferma –soltó Mai, rodando los ojos, aun así, comenzó a moverse hacia el comedor.

Mura y Ursa le sonrieron a la chica al verla entrar en el comedor, pero Mai se paró de golpe para aferrarse al mueble más cercano.

–Mai, cielo, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Mura, acercándose a su sobrina rápidamente. Mai asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, creo que sólo me pateó muy fuerte –contestó la pelinegra, tratando de calmarse.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Ursa con preocupación, acercándose también.

La joven iba a asentir nuevamente, pero de repente sintió un nuevo dolor agudo y cómo un líquido se deslizó por sus piernas. Las tres mujeres miraron hacia el piso y notaron como un pequeño charco yacía debajo de Mai. Mura y Ursa tomaron a la pelinegra por los brazos.

–¡Se te rompió la fuente! –soltó Mura con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo.

–Esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora… –dijo Mai casi en un sollozo.

–Tenemos que llevarte al hospital –dijo Ursa, ignorando el comentario de su nuera.

–¡No! ¡Ella no puede nacer ahora! ¡Zuko tiene que estar aquí! –soltó la joven, siendo presa del pánico.

–Mai, se te rompió la fuente –comenzó a decir Ursa con delicadeza. –Tenemos que llevarte al doctor. Llamaremos a Zuko y trataremos de que esté ahí de alguna forma, ¿de acuerdo?

Mai se tranquilizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente iba a matar a Zuko cuando regresara. Michi, Tom-Tom y Kiyi entraron al comedor al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Michi, al ver que Ursa y Mura tomaban a Mai por los brazos.

–Mai va a tener al bebé –explicó Mura, lo más tranquila que pudo.

–¡Por todos los espíritus! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital! –soltó la madre de Mai, entrando en pánico.

–¡Qué emoción! –soltó Kiyi con una sonrisa.

–¿Podemos ir? –preguntó Tom-Tom también exaltado.

–Es mejor que no –contestó Ursa. –De hecho, llamaré a Noren para que venga por ti, Kiyi.

–Yo puedo quedarme a vigilarlos –comentó Mura.

–¿Qué tenemos? ¿Cinco años? –dijo Kiyi molesta, entre dientes.

Mai bufó, sintiendo como Izumi se movía dentro de ella, lo cual llamó la atención de los presentes.

–Como sea, pero hay que apurarnos –soltó Michi con urgencia.

Kiyi, Tom-Tom y Mura se despidieron de Mai, deseándole suerte y con eso, Ursa, Michi y Mai partieron hacia el hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–No, no contesta. Me envía directo al buzón de voz –dijo Ty Lee, colgando por quinta vez.

–Voy a matarlo… juro que voy a matarlo –soltó Mai, combatiendo una nueva contracción. Ella llevaba cerca de seis horas con contracciones, las mismas que todo el mundo llevaba tratando de contactar a Zuko, pero nadie lo había logrado.

–Cuando aparezca, lo matamos juntas, así vengaré a mi mano –comentó Toph, soltando la mano de Mai, quien había estado apretando la mano de su amiga por la pasada hora.

–¿Y si le pasó algo? –dijo la futura madre, temiendo por la vida de su esposo.

–No pienses en eso, Mai. Seguramente está en una junta… –sugirió Ty Lee con una sonrisa forzada.

–¿Una junta a esta hora? –dijo Toph y Ty Lee le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

–O tal vez el teléfono se le descargó –siguió diciendo la castaña, no perdiendo su vibra positiva.

–¡Agh! ¡Lo voy a matar! –volvió a decir Mai, siendo la mano de Toph, la víctima del enojo de la chica y de una nueva contracción.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La media noche había llegado a Ciudad República, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la casa de Mura.

–¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –le preguntó la mujer a su sobrino.

–Seguramente a Kiyi se le olvidó algo –sugirió Tom-Tom, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mura se levantó y se dirigió a su puerta, para ver por la mirilla de la puerta. La mujer, en cuanto se percató de quién era, abrió de inmediato.

–Hola Mura, espero no haberte despertado –saludó Zuko con una sonrisa cansada. El chico tenía un ramo de lirios de fuego y dos bolsas de regalo en sus manos.

–¡Zuko! ¡Gracias a los espíritus que estás aquí! –soltó la mujer, haciendo que el joven entrara rápido a la casa y jalando la maleta que yacía a su lado.

–¿Le pasó algo a Mai? –preguntó Zuko, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho.

–¡Mi hermana está teniendo al bebé! –soltó Tom-Tom, irrumpiendo en el lugar. Zuko palideció al instante.

–¿Qué? –soltó Zuko, después de un momento de shock.

–Mai está en el hospital. Es mejor que te des prisa si quieres llegar cuando dé a luz –explicó Mura, extendiéndole las llaves del carro de su sobrina para que el joven pudiera irse al hospital.

–Gracias Mura –contestó el futuro padre con urgencia, tomando las llaves de manos de la mujer y tratando de salir tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo le permitía.

–¡Zuko! –soltó la tía de Mai desde la puerta.

–¿Sí?

–Conduce con cuidado –dijo Mura con una sonrisa.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y se metió al auto de Mai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Zuko llegó al hospital y preguntó por Mai, juraba que estaba a punto de golpear a la enfermera.

–¿Mai Konoe o Mai Agni? –preguntó la mujer.

–No sé bajo qué nombre la registraron. ¿Podría checar ambos nombres? –preguntó Zuko con doceava vez desde que había llegado. Maldecía el momento en el que Mai y él habían dejado al aire si ella iba a mantener su apellido o adoptar el de él.

–¿Zuko? –preguntó Toph desde la lejanía.

–¿Toph? –soltó el chico, sorprendido de ver a su amiga ahí.

–¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! –preguntó Toph amenazadoramente, recorriendo a zancadas el espacio entre ella y su amigo. –Hemos tratado de contactarte por horas. Mai está entre su preocupación por ti y las contracciones.

–Estaba en un avión, Toph. Acabo de llegar y estoy tratando de que la _señorita_ me deje entrar a verla –explicó Zuko entre dientes.

–Ven, te llevaré adonde está –dijo Toph, jalando a Zuko de su camisa.

–¡Esperen! Sólo familiares pueden entrar a la habitación –soltó la enfermera, confundida por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

–Creemos que él es el padre del bebé –dijo Toph, provocando que Zuko bufara.

Toph y Zuko se acercaron al cuarto de hospital donde yacía Mai, y él se paró en seco al escuchar que Mai decía que _lo iba a matar_.

–Lo dice en serio –dijo Toph, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Gracias por el apoyo –soltó Zuko, rodando los ojos.

Los amigos entraron a la habitación, dejando a Ty Lee, Michi y Ursa sorprendidas de ver a Zuko en aquel lugar.

–Zuko… –dijo Mai con una sonrisa cansada.

–Hey –contestó él, acercándose a su esposa. Zuko se puso a lado de ella y Mai presionó su mano con fuerza.

–¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?! –soltó ella con enfado. Las cuatro mujeres restantes en la habitación no pudieron hacer nada, más que suprimir su risa.

–Venía para acá. No podía contestar porque estaba en el avión –explicó Zuko con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo cuando…? –comenzó a reclamar Mai, pero una contracción la atacó.

Zuko sintió como ella presionó su mano nuevamente con fuerza y él comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento para que pudiera sobrellevar la contracción.

–Ya estoy aquí –terminó de decir Zuko con delicadeza y ternura. –Te lo prometí.

Mai asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió levemente y puso la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo una vez que la contracción terminó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El amanecer había llegado a Ciudad República y en una habitación de hospital, Mai y Zuko al fin tenían en brazos a la pequeña Izumi y podían disfrutar de un momento de paz, después de que sus amigos y familiares se habían ido.

–Creo que se parece más a ti –comentó Zuko, mientras le sonreía a su pequeña hija, quien yacía en sus brazos.

–Concuerdo con Iroh, creo que tiene cosas de ambos –dijo Mai, quien tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

–Deberíamos tener otro… –dijo el joven sin pensar. Mai lo miró de golpe.

–¿Puedo recuperarme de Izumi o lo quieres con sólo nueve meses de diferencia? –preguntó Mai con sarcasmo.

–Empecemos a practicar ahora –soltó Zuko también con sarcasmo. Mai rodó los ojos.

–Sólo espero que el próximo no llegue con estos contratiempos –comentó la joven suspirando.

–No me separaré de ti.

Mai sonrió, sabiendo que esa era una nueva promesa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Ya sé que ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé. Tengo millones de excusas y muy poco tiempo para explicarlas, pero sólo diré que entre universidad, terremotos y colapsos emocionales, no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a la corrección de este fic... en fin. Espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. En estas semanas ya estaré publicando el último capítulo y actualizando de nuevo mis otras historias. Espero puedan dejarme un review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o sugerencias. Nos leemos después.

 **-TheGirlInGlasses.**


End file.
